Burning magic: Fire of the heart
by Neonsneakers
Summary: Following his godfathers escape Harry is at an all time low. Miserable, his uncle's violence escalates and Harry's desperate plea for help is answered in a most unusual way.Wizarding world beware...the dragons are stirring!. HP/HG M for language/violence
1. Chapter 1: Here be dragons!

Harry Potter and the Burning Magic

Authors Notes: This was inspired by a character of mine that I deeply connect with. I paired him off with Harry and thought, now these two are so similar...well, the idea just had to go and run off with a plot bunny. So here I am late at night, a slave to this runaway idea.

This is going to be a HP/HG fiction. Don't like, don't read, simple. I adore the HP/HG stories, because R/HG just does not get on, because they argue and bicker and because Ron is thick. Thick as the proverbial post. Repressed sexual tension? They'd just strangle each other after the wedding! Seriously J.K, the last two books were awful. I could put up with HBP, but DH was awful. And HP/GW does not work, and would worry me, because a certain girl is indulging in her 'white knight' complex. Not healthy. You want to flame me now?

So, this story is post POA and will be AU. Major events will still happen, but with my twist. There will be Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore bashing, and several major characters, will be killed. Also Charlie will be heavily involved, but no there is NO slash. Sorry folks.

Harry is...slightly different in this fic. I hope it's a good different.

Disclaimer: All characters, names and other related items to Harry Potter belong to one J.K Rowling. I thank her for bringing us this wonderful sandbox to play in, even though the last two books were a disappointment for me...

Summary: Harry is at an all time low following his godfathers escape. Denied a place with a loving family, his plea for help wakens a sleeping dragoness of fate. With the Triwizard tournament occurring, the dragoness awakens Harry's latent destiny and with the deadly approach of darkness, Harry's going to need all the help he can get. Watch out wizarding world, the dragons are stirring, and their master needs their help...

_Deep in the bowels of the earth..._

_If you were underground, you'd expect it to be dark and cold no? This cave system was different, warm and slightly humid. Perfect for reptilian life, and it thrived in this underground haven for all manner of reptiles, magical and non-magical alike, living in harmony. It was the last haven for serpents, for they were mistrusted creatures, and were shunned for it. Once, a wizard loved them and they lived in peace above ground, but then the wizard died and his heir's were evil and used the snakes for wicked rituals and dark, dark magic, until eventually all serpents were associated with black magic. However fate has a funny way of dealing with things. A young serpent named Zariss, discovered a young female dragon, and nursed her back to health. In return for his friendship and bravery, the dragoness led him to the network of caves she was hatched in. Zariss informed all the serpents, magical and non-magical alike and they flocked to him, and the dragoness, disappearing from the surface, only to be seen occasionally, by wizard and muggle alike._

The smooth walls of the tunnel rushed past as the young occamy, Zariss, rushed head first down the tunnel systems, his cry of _"JAZIZ!" _bouncing off the narrow walls, as he hurriedly slithered further down into the catacombs, turning around a corner at breakneck speed, ramming snout first into his friend's backside. _"Owww" _Zariss whined, his tail tip rubbing his snout, _"Did you have to park your backside in the middle of the corridor Jaz?" _he asked, rhetorically, as she did not appear to be answering. His friend Jaziz, was an orphan, or more accurately, abandoned at birth by her mother. She was one of the many dragon in the community, but was still in the minority, as she was a spell dragon. Spell dragons are mostly unknown in magical lore, and are a rare and mistreated minority in the dragon world. Spell dragons can talk perfect English/parseltounge and dragontounge, and are regarded as 'freaks' by normal dragons as they are pitch black in colour, far smaller than their cousins, but their most unique talent, is the ability to channel magic. Most dragons are highly spell resistant, but spell dragons, absorb the magic used against them, until eventually, they can use the magic they 'store' in their bodies and scales. In draconian recorded legend, there have even been instances of spell dragons absorbing so much magic, they became their own 'wand' a living source of magic and could essentially cast spells like a wizard.

It was for this reason Jaziz spent her time down in the lower tunnels of the warren. Although she could mingle, she didn't like it, as she felt like the other dragons were whispering behind her back, as the ruler of the complex had firmly stated that any bigotry would result in instant expulsion from the tunnels and nobody wanted that. So she wandered the tunnels, memorizing long lost passages and discovering ancient relics, that had any archaeologist seen, they would have spluttered and promptly fainted in sheer joy...

Needless to say, having an iron hard occamy head ram into her backside was enough to stir her from her stupor. Rolling one eye back to her friend, she hissed at him _"Yes Zariss?"_ she asked, her tone slightly exasperated.

Zariss grinned _"What are you looking at little dragon?"_ he hissed, laughing slightly, at the old joke between friends. Jaziz didn't answer him verbally, merely stepping aside, leaving him an unrestricted view of the frozen dragoness, laying in front of him, her golden eyes locking with his. He drew in a hissing breath _"Who isss sshe?" _he hissed glancing at his friend.

Jaziz swallowed _"I don't know Zariss"_ she said, fear making her voice quaver, as she locked eyes with the frozen dragoness. The eyes glowed.

"_AND AS THE DRAGONESS CLAIMS HER RIGHT BY BIRTH AND SPELL, THE LORD, OUR MASTER SHALL COME TO PASS. FOR WITHOUT THE WYRMS FIRE, AND THE DRAKKA'S KISS, THE HERO WILL FALL AND THE DARK PREVAIL, FOR WITHOUT HIS FIRE AND OURS, JUST AS THE HERO WILL FALL SO WILL SERPENT AND DRAGON KIND."_

"_FOR THE BOY HAS THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... THE DRAGONS FIRE AND THE SERPENTS LOYALTY"_

The words burned themselves into Jaziz's heart and soul, as she gazed at those ancient eyes, and as the world fell into darkness, she saw an image of a lightning bolt, an owl and dog...

The wizarding world wasn't prepared for this, as the flames of retribution and destiny began to spread across the globe...

He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be here. He should be free, away from this barred cell, running in the wild places with his godfather. But he wasn't. Instead, he was stuck in the smallest bedroom with a black eye and a fat lip. Things weren't going well for Harry Potter. Stuck, unloved, underfed and mistreated. A bad combination...

Privet Drive had become even worse for Harry. The Dursleys seemed intent on running him into the ground. Even hissing at them in parseltounge didn't do a thing. In fact, they seemed to hate him more than ever, even with the threat of a maniacal mass-murder for a godfather coming to pay a visit (Not that he was now) Damn them all. Damn them! He could be free of the Dursleys if those ministry idiots had given Sirius verisatium! But they hadn't. Nope, they'd locked him away, thrown the key out the window and rubbed their hands clean of the matter.

So Harry was stuck in Privet Drive, midnight fast approaching and his mind going numb with boredom. Dead silence, the witching hour was upon them. Harry idly pulled a lighter from under his pillow. His glasses reflected the chrome metal in the slanted moonlight as the beams bounced of the metal plated lighter. A dragon was curled on the edge of the lighter. He had stolen it from Dudley, when the fat pig wasn't looking. It was too easy, to be honest, and now Harry was bored again, but now he had something infinitesimally more dangerous to play with.

Fire.

Harry loved fire. He always had, as it gave him warmth and light in the darkness. It loved him. But the Dursleys, never let Harry near anything flammable, not since he was six years old and he set Dudley alight. Yes, Harry loved fire. He knew it well, and it's destructive properties so he treated with the appropriate respect and awe. Fire was a killer, but it loved him anyway. Flicking the lighter's lid up, Harry ignited the lighter, the yellow flame blossoming into life, as it reflected off of the young wizards glasses. The yellow flame curled in the cool air and Harry smiled. He knew fire. He wasn't a pyro, far from it in fact, he just felt a connection with fire. It's the reason he liked Fawkes, so much and Fawkes him, for the phoenix sensed the young wizards affinity towards the most majestic and unforgiving of the elements.

The flame curled from the dragon lighter, it's maw seeming to grin a terrible all knowing grin. Harry sighed, as the flame danced in front of him. He wanted, no needed to be with Sirius, because otherwise...he would die. Vernon would kill him. He knew it. Knew it in his bones, a deep knowing feeling, of just...knowing. It was like having the grinning skull of death leering over your shoulder all the time and Harry knew that feeling all too well, and now he knew...his time was near, if he did not leave the house before the holidays were halfway through. He had a week to go, maybe a little less to this deadline, as the feeling was getting more ominous by the day and faster too. Harry was scared for his life. So, so scared. He snapped the lighter shut, a single tear falling from his eye, landing on the lighter with a soft plop. Placing the lighter under his threadbare pillow, the saviour of the wizarding world, Harry James Potter, curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep. But as slumber claimed him, he made a plea for help. A desperate plea, one he made every night, but tonight was different for he unknowingly whispered it in parseltounge, his magic trying to reach out to anyone, anyone at all, to help this scared teenager.

"_Help me! Please!"_

And under his pillow, the lighter's eyes lit up, and a thousand miles away, a young dragoness shot awake from her slumber...

"_Jaz?"_

"_Jaz? Wake up..."_

"_You're scaring me Jaz...come on little dragon..."_

A voice,scratching at her head, inflaming the burning pain that boiled her skull. It felt like she was on a magic high...She groaned, her tail flopping limply on the dusty ground, her eyes cracking open, to find Zariss, looking down at her, concern on his serpentine features. She blinked, licked her dry lips and said hoarsely _"What happened?"_

Zariss blinked _'You mean you don't remember?"_

"_Remember what?"_

Now Zariss looked incredulous _"You don't actually remember?"_

"_No" _Jaziz said, shaking her head, bumping it against the floor.

Zariss chose not to answer his friend, instead stepping aside to give her the unrestricted view of the frozen dragoness. Jaziz sucked in a breath as images began to flash past in her mind, the words, a snake, the black haired wizard, a white pale wand and a huge Hungarian horn-tail. Her mother. Jaziz's mouth went dry and she stood up, slowly her joints creaking in protest. _"I remember" _She said shortly, not looking at Zariss. She felt bad. There was so much magic in the air, and she could feel her scales drinking it up, and now her head was buzzing from a magic overload. She closed her slitted eyes and then an image hit her full force. The young black haired boy, being hit by an obese man, the boy quivering, as he was hit, again and again. He was being hurt badly. Something needed to be done. He would die, the boy would die at the hands of this evil, vile man and they would all be doomed. She knew it, knew it on an instinctive level, like we know black is black and white is white. It needed to be done quickly...He wouldn't last another hour.

She bowed her head and then looked at Zariss intently. _"Do you trust me Zariss?"_

"_Of course I do! I'm you're best friend Jaz! Of course I trust you!" _The serpent hissed indignantly, his feathers rustling as he huffed.

"_Calm down you silly snake! I just need a big favour!" _Jaziz said, her breath hitching in her throat. She loved Zariss, he was her only friend, and what she was asking for was a big thing.

"_Anything Jaz! Anything! Just name it!"_

Jaziz swallowed _"I need to see the heiress" _

Zariss, nodded. It made sense, he was the direct descendant of the original Zariss, and his word carried a lot of sway. He had only just reached his majority in public, and seeing the heiress would be...unusual and risky. If she refused, it could damage Zariss's reputation. Jaziz lent her head against his snout and looked him dead in the eye _"you know what you risk my friend?" _Zariss nodded, his face set. _'"Thank you my friend" _Jaziz said, _"Now go, fly, there isn't much time, you heard the word too yes? Now go, fly fast my friend, I'll be right behind you!" _The last words were enough, the plea desperate in her voice and Zariss took off, flying like a bat out of hell. He'd do anything for Jaziz. Anything.

Jaziz watched her friend flee down the tunnel and she rolled her limbs, looking at the frozen dragoness behind her. _"Am I doing the right thing?"_ she hissed out loud, _"What If it's all for nothing?"_

"_Do not fear little one, for all is at it seems. I am the one you know only as the dragoness."_

Jaziz's eyes widened as she regarded the dragoness suspended in the ice. There, just inches from her, lay the one, who along with Zariss's ancestor, had helped set up this community and, indirectly, saved her life. For, since she was a spell dragon, had she not found this community, she would have died. Either from another dragon, or from starvation. In Jaziz's eyes, she owed an unpaid debt. One that could never really be paid in full. The ice obscured the dragoness, the only clear thing was those golden eyes, shining through the smoky ice.

"_It is true little one. If that wizard dies, then we all die. Go, go to the heiress, and tell her, golden eyes sent you. You will know what to do when you get there" _There was a pause and Jaziz winced when an image of the boy being cracked across his snout whipped across her mental plane. There was a rumble from the ice and the voice roared _"GO! QUICKLY! I WILL HOLD THE FAT MAN OFF, NOW GO! RETURN WHEN YOU ARE DONE!"_

The voice, stuck Jaziz in the legs and she turned, running hell for leather, skittering down the corridors, as she travelled down a path, she knew but had never touched. For she was, although unsaid, an outcast amongst the dragons and the heiress would never, ever want to see her and that, would bring disaster on them all. But what if she was ridiculed? She'd heard the other dragons say too much magic can addle people's brains. That, was of course implying she was crazy. Running down the corridor, Jaziz uttered a vile draconian oath. She couldn't help that she was a spell dragon, she didn't ask to be born like this! She heard voices up ahead, dragontounge oaths being bellowed. Jaziz swallowed, and stepped through the open double doors. She'd never actually been into or near the heiress's chambers and she was quite pleasantly surprised to see them quite bare and plain looking. Her daydreams abruptly ended when she felt several sets of eyes upon her.

The biggest dragon, she recognised, Darbfarl, the tunnel bully. She hated him, and he hated her and he had been promoted by the looks of it, which would explain the reason, for Zariss hovering there head hung down low. Darbfarl was a big Welsh green and very, very vindictive. Jaziz swallowed as Zariss said _"I'm sorry Jaz. This one won't even let me through!"_

Jaziz sighed and was about to answer when Darbfarl cut through _"What is it spelly? The magic finally fried your brain like a egg? Or are you just stupid, cus you aint welcome here freak -"_

Jaziz's brain froze. He hadn't just called her that had he? The magic she had sucked up roared in her. _"I AM NO FREAK! GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU BIGOTED, VILE SCALE SHEDDING BASALISK!" _Zariss drew in a breath as the other guards nearby whistled in awe. That was a serious insult that had just been thrown at Darbfarl, and he was livid, steam billowing from the corners of his jaw.

"_Now you listen here spelly I -"_

WHAM! Some unseen hammer blow, cracked the green's jaw upwards, his head bobbing crazily from the recoil as he stared at the ferocious little dragoness standing before him. Jaziz reared upwards, bellowing _"DON'T CALL ME SPELLY!" _as her claws touched the ground a surge of pure force, hammered into Darbfarl, sending the green careening through the air, to smash into the doorway of the heiress's room at a high lick. He didn't get back up, but the steady rise and fall of his chest, meant he was just out cold.

Jaziz snorted, he always did have a thick skull. She paused and then the reality of what she had just done sunk in. Turning, she was about to flee when a feminine voice said _"Bravo, young one. I've wanted to fire that one for a while, but I couldn't till now. Thank you. I believed you wanted to see me? Tell me, who are you. I know all of the dragons in these tunnels, but you I do not know..."_

Jaziz swallowed and turned before looking at the horntail, towering above her. _"My name, heiress is Jaziz and golden eyes send me with a dire warning...a prophecy that must be heeded, or all dragon kind and sperpentkind alike will fall" _

The horntail nodded _"If golden eyes sent you then, we have much to discuss, come, talk with me"_

"_NO!" _Jaziz blurted out, cringing _"Time is short, the one who would be our saviour is dying! Beaten to death by his own relatives! He called for me, in the draconic tongue! A wizard, one who would bring us back to the surface...he needs to come somewhere safe. But the only safe place I know of...is here"_

The dragoness smiled, as she towered above Jaziz _"Then you are wise for your years. But how will you summon him here young one, and if he does get here then I will make sure he is treated well"_

Jaziz looked around wildly, she had no idea what she had to do. How could she...she shuddered and nearly collapsed as a brutal assault of images and feeling washed across her.

"_NO! UNCLE! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TALK LIKE A FREAK!" The boy was cringing in the corner his hands shielding his head as he tried and failed to avoid the blows raining down on him._

"_No apologies are going to save you now you snivelling cur! I've tolerated you for 14 years you little maggot! Tonight it ends, as you turn fourteen you die freak!" The fat man screamed, spittle flying from his face as he raised the hammer again. _

_Jaziz felt for the boy, she knew what it was like to be called a freak, and degraded. She crooned, concern filtering through her tone "Come little wizard, I am here. I have heard, and I have come to help, like you asked."_

_The boy looked up at her, confused, as time slowed and shock, awe and fear all warred for dominance on his face as he looked at the small, black dragoness that had appeared in front of him. "Are you real?" He asked, voice quivering, pointing his wand at her._

_Jaziz smiled "Yes, yes I am. We heard your plea for help, and we are here to take you somewhere safe"_

"_How?" Came the desperate plea. _

_Jaziz bent her snout_ _and touched the young wizard's scar-mark on his forehead. "Concentrate on me" she crooned, "I'm in a safe place, reach out for me, I'm sending you an image. Take it, and focus on it, and...and...push your magic into it! You want to get away from here! DO IT!"_ _She reached out with the magic stored in her body, and acting on some inner voice, touched the boy's own magic. He looked, wide-eyed at her, his green-eyes, becoming harder and burning with desire._

"_I'm ready" he said, looking into her reptilian eyes. "Show me and get me away from these animals!"_

_Her magic touched his and he focused on what she was sending, their joint magic pulsing around them. The boy looked up. "Thank you." And with one last push of magic, he vanished. The backlash rolled over Jaziz, and as she collapsed the last thing she saw was a mop of red hair looking down at her with shock all over the man's face..._

"_Show me and get me away from these animals!" There was a pause and then a pulse of magic, and then the feeling of being pushed and a roaring tide of warm magic and..._

CRASH! Harry landed with a thud to earth. He was out, free, and bleeding freely. Harry groaned in pain and rolled over, wincing as blood poured down his nose. He was at least, going to die free from that house. A distant sound caught his attention, footsteps. He could hear footsteps! The feet were getting nearer and he rolled over, looking straight up into the sky wincing as he felt broken, or fractured bones move in his body. The footsteps had stopped. Harry blinked and looked straight up into the face of Charlie Weasely.

"My god, what happened to you...HARRY?" The older man asked, his blue eyes wide in shock. Harry didn't respond, reaching a hand out and coughing up blood. "Ok, hold on Harry, this might hurt a little" The older and bigger man scooped Harry up. It was like carrying a feather, the boy couldn't have weighed more than five stone! He turned and began to quickly walk back into the encampment, calling out. "Sam! Over here!" A female figure ran over seeing him carry someone and she gasped, looking at Charlie with wide eyes.

Charlie nodded once "Get the medi-kit and the local medi-wizard. We need them. QUICKLY!" The woman, Sam ran off to one of the huts and Charlie looked down, to find Harry passed out but breathing faintly.

"What the hell happened to you Harry?" He mused aloud, whilst placing him on the bed "And why the hell do you smell like dragons fire?"


	2. Chapter 2:Family and friends

Chapter two: Paws for thought.

AN: Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot!! And 15 alerts, wow...I'm flattered...THANK YOU!

Charlie looked down at the slumbering young wizard and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "So let me get this straight doc" Charlie began, sighing "This boy shows all the signs of repeatedly healed abuse. Broken bones, fractures, bruising amongst others."

The medi-wizard nodded, wringing his hands "It's like nothing I've ever seen before Charlie, methodical, long term, muggle abuse."

"Muggle?" Charlie said looking at the smaller medi-wizard.

"Yes, muggle. The fractures were healed by magic, probably the boys own magic doing the healing, but the injury's themselves, definitely were caused by muggle means. No spell traces on them at all...So strange. And you say he fell out of nowhere?" Charlie nodded silently, still regarding Harry's prone form laying on the bed "Well" The medi-wizard continued "I theorise that it was accidental magic. The boy wanted to get away, and his magic reacted accordingly. Still, it must have taken a lot of power out of him, so I've left you a dose of pepper-up for him to take"

The medi-wizard turned to leave, stopping abruptly when Charlie placed a hand on the his shoulder. "Do you know who's life you've just saved?" Charlie asked, blue eyes boring into the medi-wizards brown ones.

"No. Enlighten me" The man's voice now contained a trace of sarcasm, and Charlie's gaze became stonier.

"You just saved Harry Potter..." The silence was deafening as the smaller wizard gaped, as Charlie dropped the glamour charm hiding the young teen. "So, you'll understand why I'm offering you this chance...Mr.?"

The medi-wizard, shook his head, clearing his momentary daze. "My name is Tom. Tom Granger"

Now, it was Charlie's turn for silent contemplation. "Do you know a Hermione Granger by any small chance?" He asked, a plan beginning to form in his mind.

The wizard nodded, something akin to curiosity in his brown eyes "Yes, she's my brother's daughter. She doesn't even know I exist, to be honest. Dan never really spoke to me, after I left the muggle world. Why?"

Charlie grinned "This might come as a shock, but Harry here is friends with Hermione. They're in Hogwarts together...Same year, same house..."

Tom gaped "You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking!" there was a pleading note in his voice, covered by an old scar, but Harry's needs were desperate, and he needed a friend...and maybe a relative too...

Charlie forged ahead "Aye, I'm not joking with you Tom. Hermione and Harry here, along with my brothers, sent a dragon hatchling here...They're very close friends."

Tom was dumbstruck and he sat down, hard into a rickety old chair, that was lying near the fire "You...you mean she's a witch?" Charlie snorted and rolled his eyes as the smaller man began to pace "My god...why didn't Dan tell me, why..." Something clicked in the wizard and he turned to face Charlie. 'You need her here to support him, don't you?" he asked, as Charlie nodded.

"I would get my youngest brother...but, Ron's his best friend, they share a dorm, and Ron hasn't noticed this, or not told anyone? Doesn't make sense to me..."

"Perhaps Harry asked him not to" Tom said, offering a logical explanation.

"No" Charlie said, shaking his head, arms squared across his chest "Ron, even if sworn to secrecy, would still tell someone. It's in the Weasely blood. Somethings not right." he mused, arms crossed.

"Magical oath...?" Tom trailed off, "No, too young for that." he said, thinking aloud. "So, Mr.Weasely, what is this...offer you were talking about earlier?"

Charlie sighed "I was going to offer either an obliviation, or a secrecy oath. But since you're related to the Grangers...Please get Hermione here, and swear a secrecy oath. Something is not right here... not at all..." Charlie trailed off, lost in thought.

Tom sighed "What about Dumbledore. Shouldn't he know?" he asked.

"NO!" Charlie snapped, agitation colouring his voice "I'm part of...a group with Dumbledore. He...sent Harry to live with these muggles...if he sent him there...and that's where he got those injuries, then DON'T TELL DUMBLEDORE" The last few words came out louder than intended

Tom held up his hands "OK! I'll take the oath, don't worry...I'd like to ask one thing though. Can...I visit? Please? I'd like to get to know Hermione better..."

Charlie nodded "Of course. Can you get her, quickly please. She'll either be at the Burrow, or at her place I should imagine. Ron said something about the world cup, but I'm not sure about Hermione staying with them. Check. And hurry, but before you leave..." Charlie extended his wand, the tip glowing blue "Swear" Charlie said, his voice solemn and grave. Tom swallowed and extended his own wand, his tip lighting up red, as it came into contact with Charlie's wand-tip. "Repeat after me" Charlie said, locking his blue eyes with Tom's brown. "I, Tom - "

"Charles"

"I Tom Charles Granger, Hereby swear, to keep the knowledge that one Harry James Potter is staying with one Charlie Keith Weasely unknown, safe and hidden. This information may not be passed on verbally, written or by any other means of communication, magical or muggle."

Tom repeated the lines, his wand tip humming faintly. Charlie smiled in approval and finished the oath "And so mote be it..." There was a faint flash of light and the oath was sealed. "Thank you" Charlie said, smiling faintly.

"Will that be all?" Tom said, briskly, itching to leave and find Hermione.

Charlie nodded once and watched the wizard leave. As he got to the door, Charlie spoke "God speed Tom. Harry needs her here." Tom looked back at the younger wizard and nodded, before leaving and shutting the door. Charlie sighed, looking back at Harry. One more person was needed for this to work...

Walking over to the fireplace, Charlie picked up a pinch of floo powder. Hopefully, wherever Sirius was, he was contactable. "Padfoot" Charlie yelled into the flames, waiting anxiously for an answer. It came.

"Who's using my code – Hey, who the hell are you?" Sirius barked, his eyes going wide.

"Relax padfoot" Charlie said, "I'm an order member. I know the truth."

Sirius relaxed, sighing "And? What does Dumbledore want?"

"Dumbledore wants nothing this time. This...has to do with your godson" Charlie said sombrely.

"Why? What's happened? I thought he was going to the world cup, has there been an accident? I saw the news, just tell me dammit!"

Charlie sighed "No, he never went to the world cup...he wound up here with me...Come on over Sirius, I'm in Romania, they won't mind you here, cause we have a hell of a lot to talk about Sirius...and its serious..."

Tom Granger, by his nature, was not a nervous man. He never had been the nervous one of the brothers, instead, being the one with the slight swagger, and the gift of the gab, being able to charm the birds out of the trees if he wanted.

Hogwarts was both a gift and a curse. A gift because it opened up a whole new world for him. Cursed because it tore away his family from him, and now...Hermione. His brother was infertile, he knew it. So it left him only one logical conclusion. Hermione was his. His daughter. The word troubled him to the very core. He had missed his daughters first...everything! For thirteen, nearly fourteen years! And...how would Emma and Dan react. Tom sobered instantly, his training as a healer kicking in. Harry was a patient, Hermione needed to see his patient. Family issues could wait...for now.

Tom Granger was anything but a patient man. He stopped, outside the Romanian ministry and then walked inside, his feet, carrying him, whilst his hands twitched in dread. The line for international Floo was short and in under ten minutes (All the time imagining various and painful scenarios of meeting his possible daughter, because, if memory served correctly, Emma packed a mean right hook...) he was calling out his destination into the green flames...

"Ministry of magic, London, England!" The green flames whipped him away in a whirlwind of light and magic, before he came stumbling out of the fireplace in the ministry's atrium. Tom stepped out of the flames and walked, his feet carrying him in the direction of the records office. They would have what he needed. He stopped and looked down at the bored looking secretary. "What do you want?" She asked, sighing.

Tom paused, how the hell could he phrase this? "Hi, my names Tom Granger. I've been out of the country for many years and I'm looking to track my family. My brother and his daughter. I know she's a witch, I just need her address so I can get there. Can you lend me a hand?" Tom shot the poor woman one of his dazzling smiles and she literally melted under it.

"Of course, you poor thing being away for so long. Granger did you say? Ah, now two second...Ah ha" A thick manilla file had stopped above the desk, and landed with a thump. "Hmm" the woman mused, flipping through the file. "Someone taken an interest in young Miss. Granger. Plenty of notes in this file...her address... ah Fourteen park road, Upper Whinging, Surrey. Does that help?" The receptionist asked, smiling at Tom.

"Y-yes, thank you. But...notes? Can I see them?" Tom, was...concerned. Notes on Hermione's file? That was unusual to say the least...The receptionist handed the file over and Tom skimmed over it. Phrases leapt out at him.

_Brightest witch in her generation..._

_Possible link with Ravenclaw? (Might attest to her intelligence)_

_Potter? More than friends? _

_Authority figures – These are important to her._

_Weasely has some form of crush – possible to exploit?_

_Love potion__? - Must be considered as a possibility._..

Tom stopped reading. This was a copy, of her file. Somebody had taken the original and notes were being added and the copy was getting them too. This needed to be seen. Tom grimaced "Sorry" He said, shrugging as he pulled his wand on the secretary.

"_Obliviate!"_

Sirius surged from the fireplace, his slightly tamed hair, looking even more wilder in the floo rush. His animal instincts, from his animagus training had come roaring into his senses. It screamed one thing.

_Protect the pack! Protect the pack_!

Charlie regarded the ex-convict with a raised eyebrow. He had heard tales about the marauders, but Sirius looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. "Relax Sirius, Harry's fine, he's just sleeping..."

Sirius, looked like he was anything but relaxing, and with a very animal like snarl he said "Details! Now!"

Charlie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you know why Harry was sent to live with those muggles Sirius?" he asked.

"Yes" Sirius said brusquely "Blood ward protection. As long as Harry is with his living blood relative, anyone meaning harm to him cannot enter the house. At least, that's what I've been told. I'm no ward maker" he said bitterly, looking at the floor "Can I see him? He looked so thin last time!"

"Would you relax Sirius? You sound worse than my mother!"

"Do not! I would never sound like Molly!"

"Face it Sirius, you know the boy for under a year and you're clucking like a mother hen. The next thing you know, the infamous Sirius Black will be settling down, married and with two kids!" Charlie joked, Sirius breaking into grin as the light hearted banter eased his spirits. Until he saw his little pup that is.

Sirius gasped, and knelt down next to the bed. "What happened Charlie. Tell me. NOW"

"The muggles"

"The muggles?!" Sirius barked, anger, with slight hint of madness (Hey, you try being in Azkaban for 13 years, I'm sure your sanity will stay intact just fine...) Charlie nodded again, Sirius growling under his breath "I can't believe Dumbledore sent him to them! What the fuck was he thinking?"

"I don't know" Charlie admitted. "The healer I had here, said his magic must have reacted unconsciously, sending him somewhere away from the muggles. Accidental magic."

'You had a healer here?! What if he tells someone?"

"He wont"

"And how the hell are you so sure?"

"Secrecy oath"

"Oh, good one" Sirius's tone was relived, to say the least.

"Yeah, good one. Honestly..." Charlie sighed. Dealing with Sirius, was like dealing with a small child. You had to get your point across. "Harry's fine...just sleeping. He did show signs of repeated abuse"

"Repeated?!" Sirius cried, standing bolt upright, wand clenched in his fists, his knuckles whitening in rage. "You mean that fat bastard Dursley did it repeatedly?"

Charlie held up a hand, stopping Sirius's momentum. "Easy there padfoot. I was thinking...Harry needs his stuff. And I think we owe some muggles a visit" Sirius grinned a feral grin, all teeth and claws, "And... We owe Harry a birthday present..."

"Damn right we do!" And with two simultaneous pops, the two wizards vanished to pay some muggles a visit...

Said muggles, were having a little celebration of their own as the alpha male of the house (Vernon) had finally gotten rid of the freak, and as Petunia was saying "Now my darling Dudley is safe from harm!".

Vernon just wanted an excuse to have some drink and Dudley just didn't care, too lost in his new video game. So, the pair were having an elaborate lunch for two, until two gate crashers dropped in...

CRACK!

"Jesus!"

"What the?!"

"FREA-"

"_STUPEFY!" _Vernon fell to the floor, out cold, snoring gently. Petunia rushed to her fat husbands side crying her eyes out and making one hell of a racket. _"Silencio" _Sirius smirked, waving his wand. Petunia shut up and looked at Sirius, froze and then bolted upstairs. The pair of wizards looked at each other and gave a mental shrug, as they heard the door upstairs being slammed shut. Sirius grinned and kicked Vernon, gently, but not roughly. It was enough to leave a serious bruise and an ache come morning. "That's for Harry you sick son of a bitch!" Sirius growled at the out cold man. He paused and looked at Charlie a question in his dark eyes.

"No" Charlie stated firmly. "we let Harry decide their punishment. He'll choose what is right..." He let the statement go and walked briskly out of the dining room and into the hall. Sirius froze and growled in the hallway. "What?" Charlie asked. Sirius didn't answer, running to the cupboard under the stairs, brutally wrenching it off by it's hinges. There in small letters were the words _'Harry's room'_. They had been carved there, possibly with a penknife and Sirius's eyes never left the two words as his eyes swam with tears. This was all Peter's fault. The rat was going to _die._ Sirius would make sure of it this time. He felt a hand on his shoulder "It's all right. He's not here any more, and he wont be coming back, not over my dead body anyway..." Charlie said, a fire lit in his blue eyes. "This can't be Harry's room, but his case is here. Grab it and we'll look upstairs"

Sirius grabbed the trunk and placed it in the living room, marching up the stairs. They could hear Dudley's video game, (Not that they knew what it was) before they even finished going up the stairs. Avoiding the pig's room they found the room that looked like a tornado had hit it. "That's some accidental magic" Sirius breathed, picking things off from the floor. He scooped up the lighter, looking at it curiously, as he ransacked the room.

"Bingo" Charlie said, lifting a floorboard up. "We've hit the dragon's hoard" There, under the board, lay all of Harry's schoolbooks and other miscellaneous items.

"Uh-oh"

"What is it Sirius?"

"Company...looks like... DUMBLEDORE! Crap! _Accio trunk!" _The trunk shot up from the front room, slamming into Sirius's chest, winding him. 'Got it!" he said, grinning, before vanishing with a crack. Charlie just rolled his eyes before vanishing too...

Which left Albus Dumbledore one unhappy man...

_Hogwarts, headmasters office..._

Albus Dumbledore strode into his office, robes billowing. And froze dead. His apparition alarm was ringing...And it was set to place.

Privet Drive.

Albus cursed and whirled on the spot, vanishing with a 'crack'. It was one of the perks of the headmaster, being able to apparate in the castle. He landed nimbly for his old age, a scowl running through his beard as he regarded the neat looking house in front of him. The boy shouldn't even know how to apparate, let alone be doing it! Albus sighed, yet more paperwork at the ministry to stop the boy's wand being snapped. He looked up to where the boy's room would be and froze in shock. The two Aura's that were there were two _adult_ wizards and they had just apparated away! Albus cursed, he was too distant to recognise the aura's of the two wizards. Why? Had Harry been kidnapped? Or worse...rescued.

Albus was having a very bad day...because now they knew. They knew what Harry had been through. Things were beginning to unravel...and the tapestry Albus had weaved was falling apart...

_The Granger Household..._

A muffled 'pop' and one second later, a dishevelled looking wizard had appeared in front of the Grangers front door, looking...decidedly nervous. Tom Charles Granger looked up at the red brick walls and swallowed down a sigh. The place hadn't changed in all those years of him being away. Well, time waited for no man. Swallowing nervously Tom walked up to the front door and knocked hard, three times.

"Mum?" he heard a feminine voice yell. "Someone's at the door!"

"Oh honestly Hermione" Came the exasperated reply "Can't you pry yourself away from your books for five minutes?"

"Er...no" Came the flat, and rather loud reply. There was the sound of stomping and the door swung open. Emma Granger took one look at Tom, gasped and fainted. Tom looked up only to face the tip of a wand and a miniature female version of him staring at him.

"Hey..." He managed, chuckling feebly "I'm your uncle..."

Hermione looked at him. "Come in" She said eventually, beckoning him in. Emma was unceremoniously placed on the sofa whilst she went to find some smelling salts. Tom's gaze wandered around the living room. Pictures, pictures and more pictures. Everywhere of the happy family. Tom felt a knot twist in his stomach as he thought about the chaos he was about to rain on the Grangers lives. Hermione appeared and waved the smelling salts under her mother's nose.

Emma stirred "My god I just had the most horrible dr-" her eyes fell on Tom "Oh Christ! Why the hell are you here?" she snarled.

"MUM!" Hermione shrieked, shocked at the curse.

Tom offered a slightly lopsided grin "I apologise for dropping in unexpectedly but I'm not here for a family reunion... I have a patient -"

"Harry. Harry's hurt isn't he?" Hermione said quietly.

"Yes" tom admitted "Badly, but he'll recover" he sighed "But I just can't believe it happened to a nicer boy..."

"What happened...The Dursleys?" Hermione asked, her mother watching the conversation, slightly dazed.

"Your quick Hermione" Tom said grudgingly "And I was told from his carer that he'd be better if you were there too"

"He's with Dumbledore?"

"No" Tom said quietly and firmly. Hermione opened her mouth but Tom glared at her "Think. Dumbledore sent him there in the first place, so why do you think he'd be being looked after by the old fart? He sent him there. He's with someone else, who will look after him"

Hermione nodded "Are we going to go?"

Tom nodded "Grab enough stuff to stay overnight" He looked towards Emma and said "You've got five minutes Hermione to chat with your Mum and then we leave. I'll pack your bits." he said, moving swiftly from the room. As soon as Tom's footsteps had gone up the stairs Hermione turned to her mum.

"Well?" she asked, huffing slightly "Are you going to explain?"

"He...he could be your uncle...or your father" Emma said hesitantly.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" the shock, anger and hurt were all evident in Hermione's voice.

"He...Tom...could be your father... I met him and Dan at the same time. I...liked both of them, but well tom would disappear for weeks on end" Emma sighed "Then he just vanished completely and me and your father got engaged. Then tom showed back up again, and around this time Dan...dropped a bombshell. He's infertile. Always has." Emma sighed and kneaded the bridge of her nose "Tom said he could help. Turned out he was a wizard. Muggle born I think the term is, but Dan wasn't magical. Tom was studying at your hospital..."

"St. Mungo's" Hermione filled in.

"Yes, that one, he was doing a final experimental potion to get his masters. A fertility potion. He's been working on it for Dan. Then I got drunk on my hen night and tom was drunk from Dan's stag and...one thing led to another..." Emma sighed "I...felt horrified, so I slipped some of the potion thing that Tom had made and slept with Dan...and then 4 weeks later I know I'm pregnant ..."

"Oh mum..." Hermione sighed "What were you thinking? An experimental potion? Anything could have gone wrong...but I understand why you did it." She said softly. "Does Dad know?"

"No, but as soon as you got your Hogwarts letter, I think he suspected something, because Tom was the magical one in his family" Emma said softly.

Said man appeared in the doorway, a trunk in hand "I've got your stuff. Have you and Emma talked?" Hermione nodded and got up, hugging her mother once. Harry needed her. Tom walked her out the front door and pulled a potion bottle from his pocket. "international portkey. Non-traceable. Grab hold" Hermione reached out a finger and touched the bottle.

"_Portus" _And in a flash of light, the two vanished from the doorway of the house, leaving Emma Granger wondering if her family was about to be torn apart.

"_Wake little wizard, your time of slumber ends and you must awaken."_

The smooth voice was insistent and was prodding Harry out of his healing slumber.

"_I'm tired..." _Harry hissed and 'pushed' the speaker away.

"_Yes but the world, and your Drakka needs you" _

"_Fine..." _Harry grumbled, opening his eyes to the black dragoness from before. However, this time he knew she was communicating with him, as she was transparent. Harry smiled widely _"Thank you. I owe you more than you ever know"_

"I can speak in English you know" She said cheekily, head cocked to one side. Harry stared and shook his head.

"What? English? How?"

"It doesn't matter my lord"

"Lord? Call me Harry. I have enough titles as it is anyway..." Harry sighed.

Jaziz scratched her head with a claw "Very well...Harry. I ask that you extend the courtesy and call me Jaziz." Harry nodded and Jaziz continued "I must leave, others are coming, your Drakka, the healer, the keeper and the grim. Talk to the grim. There is a prophecy about you Harry. The grim knows it. Then find me. I will tell you more"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Jaziz craned her head backwards and hurriedly hissed "I must go, your friends approach! Before I go, I grant you this gift for your health! " Jaziz bent her snout down and kissed the top of Harry's right hand. For an instant, Harry's hand burned red-hot, his face blanching in un-said pain. "Use it well" Jaziz remarked before disappearing.

The door burst open and a set of bushy hair rushed into Harry with force, driving the wind from his sails "Easy there Hermione! I'd like to keep my ribs!" Harry joked.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione chided, slapping his arm. "I'm here now. I'll help" she said seriously, her cinnamon eyes glowing in the setting sun.

Harry was the one who gathered Hermione in his arm's, her smaller frame being pulled onto the bed he was sitting on, her contours melding with his as the pair relaxed in each others presence. "I know Hermione." Harry said softly in her ear "I know..."


	3. Chapter 3: A birthday

Chapter 3: A Birthday.

AN: well thank you for all the reviews! I'd like more, but then again who wouldn't? And as for the Hermione's family thing...there'll be more on that later and a touch of DMC4... For the moment it's Harry, Hermione and Sirius bonding! Bring on the fluff! Also, this will be a trilogy, maybe four, but I have this book's chapter plans done and plot line and I have working titles for the next two. The next book is Burning magic: The drums of war, and the next book is Burning magic: The flames of justice. Sound good?

_Romania, Dragon Sanctuary, Keeper Weasely's hut._

Hermione and Harry stayed wrapped around each other for what seemed like an age, until a cough broke them out from their trance. "As much as I hate to break up this chat, I can need to examine my patient" Tom moved forward and Hermione slipped out of Harry's embrace, letting Tom brush past her, and begin casting diagnostic spells on Harry "Hm" Tom mused as the indicators flashed up on the charms "You've healed. The only thing is that you're malnourished and your magic needs to charge...You're a natural healer Harry...but I suspect that was something to do with your...upbringing."

Harry blanched and said nothing, looking at the quilt cover with interest. "Tom!" Hermione scolded, hands on hips. Harry couldn't help himself from grinning. He knew that tone of voice...well. "Don't remind him! He just wants to be normal! God, now I know your Dad's brother, you've got his tact!" Tom flinched under Hermione's whiplash tongue and he waved his hands, up in mock surrender. "Now leave Harry be, because over my dead body he'll never, _ever_ be going back to those...people" Hermione said, her voice laced with a hint of steel.

A small voice stopped her scolding of her uncle...or father "You mean that Hermione? I'll never have to go back?" Harry asked, sounding small and lost.

Hermione slipped into Harry's embrace again, on the small bed and held him close "Yes, I really mean it. I'll do everything I can!"

"That's good to hear, Hermione, you sound so much like Lily!" A jovial voice rang out, and three heads craned round to see a grinning Sirius and Charlie leaning against the door frame.

"Black!" Tom reached for his wand but was stopped by a hand of steel grasping his left wrist.

He looked down into emerald green eyes "Don't even think about casting that spell Mr. Granger, because Sirius is my godfather and the _only_ family I have left." Harry's hand had a steel grip on tom's hand, and he could feel the air heating up around it.

"You best do as he says Tom" Charlie said softly, his voice carrying across the small room. "Sirius is innocent, trust me. And remember, you're still bound by that oath."

Tom nodded stiffly, sheathing his wand as Harry released his grasp on the healers hand. "I'll be going then. I'll return at a later date it that's permissible?" Charlie nodded once and Tom vanished with a small popping sound.

Sirius grinned again "We got your stuff mini-prongs!"

Hermione giggled as Harry frowned "And what do you call that?"

"Call what?"

"What you called me Padfoot"

"Why Pronglet, that's a nickname!"

"Did you come up with the Marauders nicknames too?"

"..."

"Thought so." Harry said grinning, as he gave Hermione a high-five.

Sirius gaped and said "you don't like my nickname?" The look on Harry's face was obvious and Sirius shook his head, wild hair flying about. "But..."

Harry grinned "No Sirius, I'm just Harry, so rack your little brain, and until you can come up with another, better name, don't use Pronglet" Harry smiled softly before saying "I'm not James, Sirius, I'm Harry."

Sirius's grin faltered slightly, before Harry chipped in "You got my stuff? From where? The Dursleys let you take it?"

"No" Charlie said "stepping forward, placing an hand on Sirius's shoulder "we took it, stunned your uncle for good measure too. We left when Dumbledore showed up" Sirius nodded and Charlie moved towards the fireplace "I need to visit some people, have a few words with people. I'll be back soon. And Sirius..."

"Yes?"

"Make sure Harry has a proper birthday wont you?" The red-head vanished in rush of green as he yelled something into the fireplace.

And there was silence. "Look Sirius, I'm sorry about what I said..." Harry began

Sirius waved him off "Nonsense Harry, you were right, besides, it was a bad nickname wasn't it?" All three of them burst out into laughter as Sirius pulled a face.

Harry felt a finger in his ribs and he looked down at the offending finger "Happy Birthday Harry" Hermione said softly, pressing a present into his hands.

"For me?" Harry said softly, his hands tracing the fine red and gold wrapping, covering the rectangular shape of the present. Knowing Hermione, it was probably a book but Harry didn't muse any further ripping the paper off. A book was in his lap, simply entitled _Harry's notebook._

"It's an enchanted notebook Harry" Hermione explained, her eyes shining "It allows you to record an endless supply of notes, that you can re-call when you want and you can key people in or out! It's really handy and..." Hermione trailed off "You don't like it do you?"

"Like it?" Harry exclaimed "I love it! I'm always losing stuff I note down and I can keep it in here! This is great! Thank you" Harry seized Hermione in a hug and held her close "thank you" He said placing a kiss on her forehead and then he looked down "I have something for you..." he said softly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked softly, as Sirius watched the pair quietly, smiling to himself.

"Last year, the er...broomstick incident..." Harry began "Sirius, in my trunk, there's a wrapped gift. Chuck it here, please?"

Hermione frowned and opened her mouth, but was cut off by Sirius throwing a box at Harry. It was rectangular and covered in delicate blue paper. "I was meant to give it to you for your birthday but...Ron kept getting in the way and I was still angry about the broomstick thing and...well, late happy birthday I suppose" Harry finished lamely, grinning lopsidedly.

Hermione took the gift and took is absently, running her hand along the fine wrapping. She delicately used her hands to peel the paper back to reveal an elegant black box, about 6 inches long. She lifted the lid up to find a small, ornately carved white dragon pendant. "Harry" she gasped, looking at the small carving. It's green emerald eyes stared back at Hermione and she smiled softly, turning to Harry. "are you going to help me put it on Harry?"

Harry smiled and gently lifted the necklace placing it around Hermione's neck, his fingers brushing the bare skin on the back of her neck. Electricity arched between the pair, Harry sucking in a breath as a red bloom lit Hermione's face. A hand stilled Harry's as he removed it from contact. "Thank you Harry, it's beautiful"

"Just like you then" Harry shot back, grinning. "I'm glad you like it. The dragon represents you, beautiful, cunning, smart and dangerous when riled. Just like the Hogwarts motto."

"You know that?" Hermione asked softly

"Of course. Never tickle a sleeping dragon" Harry said softly, "I have read _Hogwarts: A history _you know"

"As much as I hate to break this party up" Sirius said, a wide grin on his features "It's Harry's birthday, so what does the birthday boy request?" Sirius's grin as infectious and both Harry and Hermione could feel grins spreading across their own faces too.

"I know!" Hermione said smiling "Harry needs to new clothes, and since it's his birthday we can go...shopping!"

The boy's grins faltered "Hermione" Sirius began "First we're in Romania..."

"Romania?" Harry spluttered "How the hell did I end up here?"

"Accidental magic" Hermione chipped in "Uncle Tom was explaining things to me before we left, said your magic reacted to you wanting to escape, and it wound you up here."

Harry was silent his thoughts a whirl. The dragoness had said she'd send him somewhere safe, somewhere she knew. That meant she was either on the reserve, or somewhere nearby. Harry nodded to himself as Sirius and Hermione chatted, their conversation flowing around him. He would find the dragoness, as there was much for them to talk about. He needed to talk to Sirius too. But there was no imminent need to press on, no foreboding feeling of doom hanging over his shoulder. Today Harry decided he would be... _normal_. He smiled happily to himself and then looked down at his right hand as it hummed faintly with a very warm, almost burning feeling, that vanished almost as quickly as it came.

"Guys?" Harry piped up "And girls" He added "I'd like to go shopping actually. Perhaps we can get some new...toys or something else to play with?" He added at Sirius wicked grin.

Hermione beamed and clapped her hands "Excellent! Muggle or magical?" she asked.

"Muggle" Harry said "I don't want to be recognised, because if I am I'll bet it'll get to our headmaster's ears and there is no way I am ever going back to that house..."

"I know" Sirius said softly "I don't trust him either, for my own reasons which I'll explain later I promise" He added hastily as Harry glanced at him "But enough of this, it's your birthday, we should be celebrating!"

"Sirius is right Harry!"

Harry grinned "All right, but we need some form of money..."

Sirius grinned and handed over a card to Harry "Gringotts card. Acts like a muggle..cr...card thing"

"Credit card?" Hermione supplied.

"That's the one" Sirius said "I got it for you today, as Gringotts is...neutral to wizarding affairs and since I'm your godfather, I can grant these sort of things to you. Enjoy Harry, that's all your money on one little card, just don't get too carried away now...eh?" Sirius joked as Harry looked in shock at the card.

"Where too?" He asked, looking at Hermione

"Well" the girl began, chewing on her bottom lip "I would say London, but I'm..."

"Perfect!" Sirius said, throwing his arms up, "No wizard would ever look there! But just to be on the safe side..." He conjured a baseball cap, and jammed it on Harry's head, Harry's jet locks changing in brown chestnut colours and Sirius paused, his wand raised melodramatically "Glasses off please Harry" The young boy removed the glasses, his vision going blurry, until a muttered spell restored his vision. "Contact spell" Sirius said to Harry's unasked question "It has a couple of drawbacks though, one it changes your eye colour and two it dries your eyes out. Your father never liked the spell. Insisted on wearing his glasses instead"

Hermione giggled "You look a little like me Harry!" she said, giggling quietly.

Harry smirked 'I must be a looker then right Sirius?" Sirius let out a bark of laughter, gathering the pair up into his arms, before apparating with a small 'pop'

HPHPHP

The trio landed in a small alley, just beside the leaky cauldron. Hermione stepped out, near to the curb and seeing a taxi parked up, tapped on the window. The window was wound down and Hermione had a brief conversation with the driver, before dragging Harry and Sirius into the cab. Sirius looked quite at home as the three settled down into the back of the taxi.

"Ya said Regents street, little miss?" The cabbie driver said, his thick Scottish burr rumbling in his voice.

"Yes thank you" Hermione replied sweetly, settling onto Harry, leaning her head on his shoulder as Sirius smiled behind a covered hand.

"Where are we going first Hermione?" Harry asked, as the taxi wove it's way through the sea of London traffic.

"Regent's street, Harry, as a ton of shops, we'll start there and there work our way through the rest of the streets, and if we have time, maybe some museums?"

"I'd like that" Harry said "I've never been to the natural history museum before..." he said softly.

"You've never been?" Hermione said softly, "Well then if we have time -"

"We'll make time" Sirius said "For you and Harry." his dark eyes never left the pair, nor his surroundings, a left over from his Auror and hit-wizard training. He noticed things. Like the fact of how close the pair opposite him was, or the fact they casually entwined hands or exchanged looks, Sirius had only seen between couples like Lily and James. He frowned, it was like something was holding the pair back...barely. Frowning he knotted his eyebrows and then smiled softly as multi-coloured lights sprung up around the young pair.

Hermione aura was young and bright, with lots of clean colours in green, whites and blues being the main ones, giving a sign of good potential, and a faint thread of magic was connecting to Harry. This alone surprised Sirius as it was very rare for ones magic to actively seek another, unless they were very close.

Harry's aura was...stunted, blocked but full of fiery bright colours, reds, greens, oranges and even a splash of dark purple. Something worried Sirius though, well three things. The first was Harry's right forearm. It was throbbing a deep crimson red, whilst this was not unheard of in an aura, it was unusual to be focused on one body part. The second was a thin tendril wall, blocking Hermione's aura from connecting with Harry's. It smacked of artificial magic and tampering. Two and two equals four as they say and Sirius wasn't exactly thick. That was what was preventing the pair from taking 'the next step' as it were , and the only thing would be time to erode the block, and it was wisp thin already. Sirius gave it a month, maybe three before it broke. Late October latest. The last thing that worried Sirius was the stunted nature of Harry's aura, as again it smelled of being tampered with. However, that would soon be done too, as the aura from his arm was overpowering the boundaries and soon his aura would wax full. He wouldn't have full power yet, that would come on his sixteenth, but he would still be an extraordinarily powerful wizard for his age. Sirius frowned. He could make an educated guess, but it would do no good to upset the apple cart as the saying was. No, Sirius was content to let things pan out for a while, until this particular sleeping dog was stirred. Sitting back, he let his eyes close over as he enjoyed a trip with his godson.

Harry, like Sirius, was watching and thinking. First, was his arm. It was burning, but pleasantly, flaring up every time Hermione brushed his bare skin. It was...strange and slightly unsettling, as he could literally feel fire pulsing through his veins. The next was Hermione. Something was troubling her, he could sense it and although he would do anything to help, he felt this was best left to her, unless she asked for his help. After all, sometimes one was needed not to pry, but rather to listen. And the last was this dragoness. She had saved him and Harry felt a desire to seek her out and thank her, even though he did not know her. It weighed momentarily on Harry, as one of his feelings crept over him. The dragoness was important to the future, that he knew. For what he didn't. Still today he would be normal, no worrying about mysteries until later. Content for the moment, Harry sat back and watched the streets of London pass by, Hermione by his side.

Hermione just sat by her best friends side, her own mind in a slight spin. Her family life could have just been shattered beyond reparation. An uncle, whom she was never told about, who might also be her father. Life was never easy for Hermione. Maybe that was why her parents reactions were...so easy about magic. Because they knew about the magical world, and had known for a long while. Hermione sighed and Harry looked at her, an unspoken question written on his face. Hermione smiled softly and just patted Harry on the arm, wordlessly telling him that she was fine and yes, she'd tell him later. Harry. She had guessed he had a poor home life, but she never knew, never even _dreamed_ of him being regularly beaten, and her heart went out to him. She wanted, no _needed _Harry. He was her one true friend, because the other, a certain red-head had...played his hand to Hermione, and she had found it sorely lacking, and insulting. Ron wouldn't walk straight for a week at least. And as for Harry, she knew she was attracted to him, but she reasoned with cold logic, how does a fourteen, nearly fifteen year old teenager know what love is?

Mentally shrugging, Hermione filed her thoughts away for a later date. Today was Harry's day and they would have fun. The drive however, would be a bit of a distance. So she pulled out her MP3 and sighed plugging one earphone in her left ear and the other in Harry's right ear. Pressing the play button the two lost themselves in the music...

_Snow Patrol: Chasing Cars._

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own _

_We don't need anything or anyone _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lay with me _

_And just forget the world _

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel _

_Those three words I've said too much _

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lay with me _

_And just forget the world _

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

_Let's waste time _

_Chasing cars _

_Around our heads _

_I need your grace to remind me _

_To find my own _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lay with me _

_And just forget the world _

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

_All that I am _

_All that I ever was _

_Is here in your perfect eyes _

_They're all I can see _

_I don't know where _

_Confused about how as well _

_I just know that these things _

_Will never change for us at all _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lay with me _

_And just forget the world_

The taxi pulled up to a stop outside of several shops. "Your stop" The taxi driver growled as the trio piled out of the taxi and Sirius pulled a hundred pound note from his pocket and threw it at the driver saying.

"Keep the change"

The taxi driver had no reply for once as the three went further down the street.

Harry was stunned. Never had he imagined that Hermione was a shopaholic. They had been round fifteen, _fifteen_ different shops, then the museums and were loaded down with so much shopping his arms felt like they were going to fall off. Sirius looked distinctly amused, and was often caught shaking his head, laughing and muttering something about Lily and her own shopping habits. They had enough fiction books, wizarding books (Sirius had vanished whilst they were in the museum and had re-appeared with those, much to Hermione's delight) to fill a small library, and Harry now had enough clothes to fit a small regiment. They were walking back down to a taxi rank when a shop window caught Harry's eye. A music store, full with not just instruments but CD's and other musical equipment. Harry's eyes went wide. He loved music, it was the only thing the Dursleys had let him beat Dudley in, because as Vernon put it "Who wants to play some poofter music for a living anyway?"

So Harry loved music. He loved playing, singing and writing music. Sirius saw the look on his godson's face and put two and two together. "See something you like Harry?" He asked teasingly as he pushed the door open, the bell ringing as he entered the shop, Harry and Hermione close on the wizards heel's.

Harry idly ran his hand over an electric guitar and looked over the rest of the items displayed nearby, almost hungrily. The owner had appeared by his side "You look like you know what you want young man..."

Harry sighed "In the perfect world, I'd have this guitar, the bass over in the corner, the drum kit here, along with the keyboard and the saxophone in the window"

"starting a band? You can't forget the microphones and the speakers now no?" The shopkeeper said, smiling at the young man's exuberence and delight as he regarded the instruments around the shop.

"Yeah, you've got some really nice amps and boosters too...but"

"How much?" Sirius said, idly flicking his gringotts card between his finger and thumb.

"What?!" Harry began to protest, but the looks from Sirius shut him up.

"Harry James Potter, today is your birthday and you will be treated by your godfather, because James would've done the same" Sirius's tone was soft, but final and a grin graced his face as Harry stared at him stunned, whilst Hermione giggled, flipping through the CD's .

Sirius turned to the shopkeeper, "How much for all of what my godson just mentioned and anything extra that you would highly recommend that be purchased with it?"

The shopkeeper was flabbergasted, to say the least and he sputtered incoherently for a least a minute before darting off around the shop, placing a pile of small electrical goods on the payment counter, before lugging several sets of amps, speakers and microphones to the desk. He then set about carrying all of the instruments that Harry had pointed out, before adding several books, picks and other nick-knacks to the pile. "Pay for just the instruments and the electrical stuff and the rest of it's a freebie." The man looked slightly stunned and then totted up the total and swallowed, his mouth dry "I'll round that off to four and a half thousand"

Sirius grinned and flashed the card, having it swiped through the till, and casually leaning against the till pointed his wand at the pile, and transported it to Charlie's place. The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow and said "Not many wizards come through here. Muggleborn are you?" He received only a nod from Sirius in return "Well alright. Pass through if you need anything else again"

Sirius had turned to find Hermione (Who had vanished into the racks of music) and whilst Sirius was distracted, Harry went up to the desk, having found a C.D, that Hermione had looked at. He passed it to the shopkeeper who rang it through the till. "That's a rare copy there." Harry nodded and turned to find the pair looking at him. Wordlessly he handed the C.D over to Hermione, who too one look at the cover and was about to pass out.

"Harry!" she sputtered "This...it's too much, I mean it's a signed copy!"

"You're worth every penny Hermione. Trust me" The boy smiled "Now are we done shopping? We've been at it for hours..."

"Only around six hours Harry!" Hermione protested. The look from both of the two males had her in a fit of giggles so hard, she couldn't stop giggling until they apparated back to Charlie's.

HPHPHPHP

It was early evening by the time the trio had returned to Charlie's and the owner of the small cottage was reclining in a chair, by the ire, awaiting the trio's return. "You took your time" he remarked quietly, idly twirling the empty tumbler in his left hand. The smell of firewhiskey was subtle, but Sirius had drunk enough of it to know the smell.

"What's the matter Charlie?" He asked quietly, shooing Harry and Hermione into the adjoining room.

"I talked to Bill"

Sirius frowned "And why has that got you in a funk?" he asked.

"We went back to the Dursleys. Those aren't protective wards there, Sirius, they are there to keep things in. I mean, what is Dumbledore playing at? He's all for the light, but some of his methods...I'm beginning to question certain things Sirius, like your lack of trial for one" the red-head seemed glum, and he looked at the empty tumbler and looked back up at the older wizard.

Sirius sat down by Charlie and pulled the tumbler away from Charlie's unresisting hand. "We'll have answers eventually Charlie, because I want them too. But for the moment, we need to train Harry and prepare him for anything."

"That's a good idea, especially considering that the Tri-wizard tournament is coming to Hogwarts this year"

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked, his alarm growing

"They asked for dragons Sirius, for the first task. Dragons! Nesting mothers, the most dangerous ones of them all! It's like they want the students to kick the bucket." Charlie said , sighing to himself.

"Fine, Occumencly to protect, and maybe Legilimancy as well, and lots of defence, including the barely legal stuff" Sirius said, his auror instincts kicking in.

"It's late Sirius, the twosome need to be fed, watered and -" A sound cut Charlie off "What in the name of Merlin's hairy beard was that?" He asked, before glaring as Sirius laughed.

"Harry's birthday present" He said smiling broadly "I brought him enough muggle musical kit, to fit out an entire band, and by the sounds of it, Hermione knows an electrical protection charm like Lily and Harry as preformed it"

"What about the ministry?"

"The charms don't go out of the country, Harry's fine here." Sirius said "Besides, the Romanians have much more...relaxed rules on under-age casting than Britain" The sounds of an electric guitar could be heard through the wall and Sirius grinned, before flicking his wand and casting a silencing charm at the wall. The sound of the music stopped immediately and Charlie sighed.

"I hope I don't have to put up with that through all of august" He said "Get them fed and watered and into bed. We'll talk with the pair in the morning and Sirius"

The older wizard paused "Yes?" he asked, as Charlie held a small plain box forward.

"A small gift from me" Charlie said "Crystallized dragon heart. Magically very powerful and it might just help Harry. You think he'll like it?"

Sirius grinned "He'll love it, no matter what." Sirius took the box and smiled at Charlie. The pair then drifted off, Sirius towards the source of the noise and Charlie to his attic bedroom.

All of the time they were completely unaware of the pair of golden eyes watching their every movement, nor had they noticed the magic drifting around the box that Charlie had given Sirius. Jaziz smiled to herself. Things were beginning to progress and soon Harry would learn of his true role in the wizarding world.

And whilst in a small muggle village in England, an old man met the reaper.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Lord Voldemort was beginning his return.

HPHPHPHPHP

AN: And that's for that chapter. Next Chapter, Hermione's revelations, we catch up with the dragons and the thing with Harry's arm will be revealed!


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and philosophy

Chapter 4: Dreams

AN: Thank you for the reviews, lots of them! But before anyone panics, no this is going to become a song fiction. Harry just plays to amuse himself, and it has nothing to do with 'the power he knows not' although it would be funny to see Harry blow away Voldie with an electric guitar... But what I will say that a song will get the pair together and that's all the role music has (apart from Harry playing to relive stress etc...)

As for power, Harry's power is going to be high, but he'll not be 'super', just souped up. Heh. Hermione will be powerful too, and as for Ron...that is VERY complicated...

And I'd like some reviewer input. Evil dumbles or just manipulative? Both can fit my plot line, but I'd like YOU guys to choose!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Romania, Dragon sanctuary catacombs._

Jaziz smiled in delight as she trotted through the catacombs towards the central chambers. The heir was safe with the grim, his drakka and the keeper of the outcasts, so for a few hours she could rest, unwind and gather some more information. She had rested for a few hours and eaten, but the drain on her magic had been huge when she had transported the heir nearby and now the heiress wanted to speak to her. Walking into the central chambers, Jaziz was let past, the guards in slight awe after her trouncing of Darbfarl earlier on in the week. Smiling grimly to herself she strode into the centre of the room and using the tip of her tail, rapped smartly on the large imposing doors in front of her.

The doors swung inwards along with a soft voice "Enter Jaziz, I see you have arrived on time"

Jaziz dipped her head "Yes heiress. You wished to see me?"

The huge horntail bowed her head to Jaziz's eye level and smiled a toothy grin "Yes, I...have some information I believe you may need young one"

Jaziz's eyeridge raised a notch "and that information is?" she asked softly.

"I know where your mother is"

That one statement raised Jaziz's hackles "I have no mother. She _abandoned_ me when she found I was a spell dragon" she spat, growling under her breath.

The heiress raised an eyeridge at the little dragon's sudden ferocity "I know, that is why she was outcast and lives with the outcasts above. I cast her out when she abandoned you, for no sister of mine should ever do that to a hatchling"

Jaziz was silent for a few moments "So you are warning me then? Because I venture above ground now?" she asked quietly.

"Yes and no" the heiress said "Your mother mated with a shifter dragon young one, and that I believe is why you were born the way you are, because of the innate magic a shifter dragon has in their blood"

Jaziz grinned suddenly "A shifter dragon...so I could change possibly and...be even closer to the heir!" her eyes fired alight with a challenge and she smiled, the news of her mother, shifted into a dark, quiet corner of her mind.

"Yes young one...however on that note I must introduce you to several dragons -"

"I am no longer a dragon Grace, and you would do well to remember that fact"

A waft of smoke issued from the heiress's nostrils. "Very well Cynder, it does me no good to remind you of your heritage, as you just throw it back in my face"

A human had appeared in the doorway, leaning idly against the stone. He laughed, a slightly bitter, cynical sound before crossing the room. He was around five foot ten, maybe a little less, with dark eyes and even darker hair. He was casually dressed as a wizard was, with a bit of muggle clothing thrown into the mix. He was however, not human as Jaziz could smell it from a mile off. "Cynder" the name was heavy on her tongue and she frowned "Who are you?"

"Me?" the man said, acting as if surprised "Just someone, that was once a dragon, now cursed and...stuck" he said softly, eyes glimmering with a mixture of pain, anger and maybe self-pity too.

"A shifter, stuck?!" Jaziz asked, disbelief in her voice.

Cynder rounded on her "Cursed! Cursed by some stupid spell dragoness because I said I couldn't love her! That was nearly eighty years ago!" Jaziz had sunk back during this tirade and hung her head. So she could use her talents for other things it seemed, but cursing a fellow dragon was something she would never even dream of doing.

A deep rumble stopped her unhappy train of thought "Leave the poor kid alone Cynder, you're scaring her!"

"why? It's not her fault I'm cursed Thalron!" Cynder said, glaring at the dragon that now stood next to him. Thalron was blue, and very big, with great golden eyes, that had narrowed as he regarded Cynder with slight pity.

"She's a spell dragon Cynder, now control your tongue and temper!" The heiress spat, eyes narrowed. Cynder shrank slightly back, his own dark eyes narrowed. "Now I need to introduce you Jaziz to these two because they will protect you when you go above ground. Cynder, can obviously pass for human, and thalron is a shifter. The two will try to teach you if you have the talent and will protect you should anything go wrong above ground"

Thalron smiled at Jaziz and she swallowed. Thalron was big, very, very big. He was nearly the same height as the heiress and she was a very, very big dragon herself "Don't worry little one" Thalron said grinning, before he shrunk down to Jaziz's size "Shifter dragon remember?"

Jaziz smiled, before meeting the scowl of Cynder. "we need to go somewhere to train you up dragoness. Heiress is there somewhere private for us to use?" Cynder asked smartly, his face darkening with a scowl.

"Yes" The heiress said "You can use the chambers just adjacent to this one. No-one will disturb you there"

"Good" Cynder said sharply, before looking at Jaziz and Thalron "Well? Are you coming or what?"

Jaziz swallowed nervously. She just knew that her and Cynder were not going to get along...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_A young man, twirling, dancing a deadly dance, his wand in his left hand, his right arm, scaled and changed beyond recognition. It was safe to say the arm was no longer human._

_But there was a deadly elegance to the young man, just barely in his teens, as he whirled around spells, jinxes and curses with inhuman speed and grace. Spells flashed from his wand, and fire roared from his right hand._

_Blood, screams. So much chaos and noise. All was quiet and the young man stood panting in the middle of the madness that was a battlefield. A man was humbled and bowed before him, pale, sickly looking and with crimson eyes. The man looked into those red eyes and smiled softly. "And so it ends Tom. All those years, for nothing. Your games end tonight Riddle"_

"_No, please mercy! I only wanted immortality, I can show you power Harry! So much power!"_

"_Not interested Tom" The man, Harry said idly "I thought I was cursed when I was given this limb, but now I know why I was given it Tom. The power you know not. Pray to whatever god's you know Riddle, for I doubt they will be merciful"_

_Harry raised his right hand, clamped it around Riddle's head, and a flare of orange built up around the pair. A pulse of white light blinded the darkness and one single, horrible wail pierced the light. Tom Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort was dead..._

_But that was not how it would be. Not in his universe or another's, no this Harry's journey would be similar, but far, far harder and would require a sacrifice that almost transcended the boundaries of magic and love._

"_Harry"_

"_Harry..." The voice sing-songed "Waaaake up...Take the stone...it is needed for what is to come..."_

_A box laying open in front of him, a dull red crystal, pulsing terribly almost like a beating heart. "Take it Harry. Embrace a dragon's terrible and beautiful power. I give it to you freely, a piece of me..."_

_Harry reached forward, the crystal's pulse speeding up, a dull throbbing reaching Harry's ears. His right hand reached forward and the voice crooned "Yes Harry a gift, to help you fight the one who took your parents. Take it and become the heir"_

_Harry's right hand reached the crystal and paused. He could feel heat, an unbearable inferno just before his fingertips, a supernova in the palm of his hand. It was too late now. He grabbed the crystal._

_And screamed._

_An inferno of fire built up around him, centred on his right hand. He could feel the pain building in his hand and he screamed again, the fire ripping into his arm, changing it. "You have dragon ancestry in your veins, young one..."_

"_You will be the inferno that scours the night!"_

_A pure note, like a pane of crystal flicked by the hand of god, echoed in Harry's ears. Fire beat against it, and with a screeching noise, the crystal note shattered, it's screech as it was destroyed ringing Harry's ears. The fire roared, almost in triumph and as Harry felt his blood was about to boil, sweet tender blackness reached out and claimed him..._

"_Remember Harry. You are the fire. Use it to bring those who would bring tyranny to justice!"_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

An explosion. Not uncommon on a dragon reserve, but to have it come from your own house...well it's enough to get anyone out of bed in a hurry.

Hence the reason why Charlie Weasely was woken at nearly six in the morning. An ungodly hour, especially when you've booked a holiday. Rushing down the stairs, wand in hand, he ripped open Harry's door to find an inferno roaring in the room "FUCK!" The expletive sounded like a gunshot ripping from Charlie's mouth, as he stared at the inferno, that never once left the room. One other thing stunned him. He could hear dragons, grumbling and muttering softly in the fire. He knew dragon's talked to each other, and he sometimes caught them growling to each other so he knew what it sounded like and he could hear them in the fire.

A patter of footsteps behind him and he turned to find a shocked Hermione. "My god!" She shrieked, reaching for her wand "HARRY!"

"HARRY!" the cry was echoed by Sirius as he bounded towards the fire. He crossed the threshold of the room. The fire stopped and threw Sirius out in a slightly charred heap.

"_No-one must touch the heir!"_

"Did...you just hear that?" Hermione asked in a very small voice. The the other two nodded, jaws agape. The fire, had spoken. It sounded commanding, but not malicious, but the sheer power behind the voice had made them sway on the spot. "Harry?" she asked tentatively, her voice quavering.

The fire paused in it's swirling, spinning dance. There was silence for a heartbeat, before a roar, echoed throughout the house and the fire dived onto Harry's right arm, as if the arm were a void that had to be filled, sinking into Harry's pale flesh. The boy tottered once on the spot, looked around blearily and then fainted dead on the floor.

"Get Tom, Hermione, NOW! Use the floo!" Charlie said urgency in his voice, causing Hermione to turn and run, her wild hair flying behind her.

"Ow" A small voice said from the floor.

"Hermione!" Charlie yelled.

"Yes Charlie?"

"Get Tom to bring some burn cream for Sirius!"

There was a small chuckle from the front room "On it!"

A horrified gasp reached Charlie's ears. He looked up, to find Sirius cradling Harry in his arms and looking in horror at the arm that the fire had touched. It was black, and scaled. The scales ran from just above the elbow joint, covering everything below the joint in thick black, overlapping armoured scales. "Horntail" Charlie said absently, shock overriding his senses.

"What?!" Sirius spluttered.

"It...looks like Horntail scales..." Charlie's voice trailed off as he looked at the arm. There was an orange and crimson vein, running just down the entire forearm and above and below the shimmering 'vein' were two rows of little golden bumps. Then his eyes rested on Harry's hand. His fingers and palms were the same colour as the 'vein' showing on arm, and the rest of the hand was covered by the same thick black scales.

Sirius cradled Harry and looked at the arm, in shock. He could _feel_ the sheer magical power radiating from the limb. Harry's eyes snapped open, and for a moment they were a golden amber colour, with the stunning green and slitted reptilian pupils. His eyes flickered shut again and then opened again, perfectly normal. Harry's eyes wandered around the room and frowned. It looked like a bomb had hit it. He looked up to find his godfather staring down at him. "Sirius" he said sighing, words from the dragoness coming back to him as he remembered bits from his 'dream'.

"Harry? Are you alright, I mean what the -"

"I'm fine Sirius, but we need to talk" Harry said standing up, his eyes flashing amber, so briefly, no-one would notice. Harry strolled out of the room saying to Charlie "Sorry about the room, I'll fix it up"

Sirius stared at Harry's retreating back. "What the hell just happened there?"

"I have no idea..."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry frowned and looked down at his new... addition to himself. He turned it, catching it glinting in the sunlight, streaming from the window. Outwardly he was calm, inwardly he was seething. _Dragon ancestry? _Harry thought angrily _just another reason for people to point and bloody stare at me!_

Spinning on the spot, Harry growled in frustration and swung his right arm. A dull thunk sounded from the wall and Harry turned to face the wall. Two rows of six, eight inch spikes were vibrating from the wall. Harry looked down at his arm and his mouth hung open "Bloody hell..." Harry whispered, looking at his right arm. "No fucking way!" Harry said swinging his arms around. He really needed to talk to Sirius.

As if on cue, the door swung open and Sirius walked in, saying to somebody behind him "Yes, I heard you the first time Tom, I'll make sure of it!" the door swung shut and the pair were left alone, an ex-con with an angry teenager with a wonky arm. Sirius's eye's fell on the golden spikes punctured in the wall. He raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Yes that was me" Harry said, deadpan. "Sirius...I...what do you know about my family? Apart from mum and dad."

Sirius sucked in a breath "Well...to be honest Harry, not a lot. James was...tight lipped about his family ancestry to be honest, which was unusual, although your father was no ordinary pureblood. Why?"

"I...I heard a voice" Harry whispered "When the fire hit me...it said...I had dragon ancestry"

Sirius stared "And that's what triggered this?!"

"No" Harry said shaking his head, raven locks ruffling "I... was...sleepwalking. I picked up some sort of crystal"

Sirius sucked in a breath "That was Charlie's present for you. Crystallized dragon heart"

Harry was silent for a few seconds "That explains why she helped me"

"Who's she?" Sirius asked

"A dragoness Sirius, she rescued me from the Dursleys. She said something...'The grim knows the prophecy'" Sirius paled and Harry leapt onto the opportunity "Well? You know something Sirius and you'd better tell me!"

Sirius glanced at the door and muttered _"Silencio" _at the door. A brief flash of light, indicating the spell was successful, made Sirius relax by a fraction. "I...it was what made me change my mind about the _Fidelus _charm. I...your father told me, just after I'd graduated to a hit-wizard. I...Oh Harry, you're far too young for such a burden and if Voldemort found out -"

"I have to kill him don't I?" Harry said sharply "I bet that's the reason he went after us, because I'm the only person capable of killing him right?"

Sirius smiled softly "I think Hermione's rubbing off on you Harry" The pair shared a grin, before Sirius sighed "ok...I'll give. James told me...asked me to train you up if - " Sirius swallowed a sob "If anything happened to him and Lily!"

"Tell me"

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" _

Sirius sagged in place as if a heavy load had been lifted from his shoulders. He sighed in relief "That's what's hanging over your head Harry"

He found himself looking into a pair of steely emerald eyes "You said you'd become a hit wizard right?" Sirius nodded, as Harry stood up straight "Then teach me Sirius. Keep your promise to James and teach me. Help me do this, because with that _rat_ free it's only a matter of time Sirius, it's only a matter of time"

"Harry I - "

"Keep your promise Sirius" those eyes were unflinching and tears unwillingly sprang to Sirius's eye's as a memory merged with one many years ago, with James repeating those same lines in the ministry atrium.

"I'll teach you Harry, everything I know and then some! Grab your wand Potter!"

As he followed Sirius out of the door, Harry wondered briefly if this had been such a good idea...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione watched the pair, godfather and surrogate son, running around Charlie's small, (Fine, minuscule) back garden. She sighed and ran a hand through her untameable hair and making a small face in the process. She looked down at the parchment held in her hand. It was from Ron. To be quite honest, she didn't know how to reply to the letter, especially after the...altercation at the end of the world cup. He was the world's most insensitive and moronic person. Moron. Ron. Hermione giggled and sighed as she doodled on the parchment. She did not like him. Why did Ginny have to say constant bickering was a sign of sexual tension? Merlin, Ginny was only what just about to become thirteen? She shouldn't even know...word like that.

Hermione huffed, besides, when Ron was rebuffed he had become quite...nasty. Hermione didn't listen to half the tirade, she'd punched him as soon as the word 'mudblood' had left his lips. She was half sure he'd actually meant it. He had always suffered from a bit of an inferiority complex, but asking her out because 'he'd have got the girl' was, insulting and ridiculous. Not to mention stupid. Still, there was something just slightly off with his behaviour.

There was also Uncle Tom to deal with. They had a quick chat when he arrived and had semi-cleared the air, but she wanted to do a little bit of research on the potion and then have a chat with her father, before doing anything...drastic.

But that would have to wait for three days or so. She looked down at the book in her lap. It was an ancient, heavy tome, thick with age and disuse. She had found it loitering right at the very back of Charlie's very bare bookcase that also doubled as well...ornaments and clutter housing. The book was _Magical Romanian law and judicial system._ Hermione would do anything for Harry, and she was helping in her own way. Harry wanted a father. Sirius wanted to adopt Harry. Hermione was trying to find a loophole by researching. It was what she did best...

"And you're reading that old thing because?" A voice snapped her out of the musty pages.

Hermione smiled, slightly "Just a bit of light reading"

"Light reading. On Romanian law?" Charlie smiled "I only had that book so I could get my magical access to the country!"

"You know the courts then?" Hermione asked, excitement in her voice.

"Yes, a little" Charlie said, puzzled "Where's this leading?" His gaze fell onto the heavy book, and then he looked through the window, to where the pair were now trading spells at a fair lick. Comprehension dawned on Charlie as he looked at the pair "Oh...right" There was a pause "I'll say this Hermione, the Romanian government do not like Fudge, nor his previous two predecessors. In fact they almost hate magical Britain's government. It was damn difficult for me to get my pass to work here. So...if you give them a chance to twirl a finger at Fudge and the ministry...I reckon it might stand a good chance..."

"So...I'd just need to research the proper laws and make sure there's no loopholes?"

"Yes" Charlie said, nodding his head slowly, "It could just work, and then, if, things go to plan, maybe...adoption?"

Hermione sighed "But so many things could go wrong..."

"That's very true Hermione, but what is life without a little risk?" Charlie said, looking out the window. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have my rounds to finish around the reserve. I'll be back later ok?" Charlie waved to Hermione, and walked towards the front of the house and a few seconds later the sound of a door slamming was heard by Hermione. Chewing on her bottom lip, she opened the heavy tome and began to flip through the pages, muttering under her breath about travesty's of justice...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Confringo!"_

Harry spluttered and looked up at his godfather "Jesus Sirius, you don't give much do you?"

"That's the point Harry" Sirius said "Your enemy will give you no room either. I'm training you, and it will be tough work ok?"

Harry nodded and stood up and sighed, looking at his left hand. His right hand he could no longer use with his wand so he was having to learn with his left hand, and his accuracy stank. "Defend your self! _Depulso!"_

The banishing charm flew from Sirius's wand and Harry, acting on instinct raised his _right _arm to take the blow, a noise like a gong rang across the small garden and the spell sailed skyward, leaving the pair grinning like fools.

"Now that was _cool_" Harry said, looking at his arm.

"Hmm" Sirius frowned, looking at the offending limb "Useful but do not rely on something in particular, be good at everything!" Harry nodded and flew to one side as another curse came sailing in his direction. "Good! Remember if you can't dodge, shield!"

Another curse _"Protego!" _The spell sent, a stunner rebounded from the domed wall in front of Harry. Sirius gaped, he had never seen such a perfect shield. There were stronger shield spells, that much was true but Sirius had never seen a solid _protego _dome before. A good indicator of a wizards strength was a _protego _dome. The less it 'rippled' the more powerful the wizard. Harry's was solid, without a single ripple on the damn thing.

"I think we're going to have to go onto some stronger spells Harry" Sirius said, still in a (mild) state of shock. "But that can wait for tomorrow I suppose. For now lets get a bite to eat and then we'll cover some history" Seeing the look on Harry's face Sirius stuck his tongue out "I meant proper history, not drone-a-ghosts lectures!" Harry still didn't believe him, judging by the look on his godsons face.

The duo walked into the small kitchen, and whilst Sirius rummaged through the cupboards for plates and goblets, Harry pulled some pumpkin juice out of Charlie's charmed cool cupboard. They sat down on a pair of chair's and Sirius summoned the food (Charlie having stocked up upon finding he had visitors) and the pair quickly fell into eating, as all the physical work had given them a bit of an appetite.

Silence reigned for several minutes, the only noise being the slight noises of eating and drinking. Eventually, after the food had been eaten Sirius cleared his throat "I know I said history Harry, but I meant the history behind..." Sirius waved his arms around as if trying to encompass the whole thing "The dark arts and...the whole..."

"Prophecy thing?" Harry butted in, smirking at his, slightly flustered godfather.

"Aye that" Sirius said... "Lets see...Where to begin..."

(An: Imagine this part as Sirius telling it to Harry alright?)

_The wizarding world has nearly always been prejudiced, since the time of the four founders. After all, isn't it a form of discrimination by separating people into groups by qualities? I've thought about this long and hard Harry, since I've always been a pureblood Harry, brought up to be 'superior'. Then I met your father. His parents were THE epitome, the crème de la crème of pureblood society. Your grandparents Harry nearly stopped you from being born, all because a girl was born from someone who had no history in the magical world. If there had been another Potter heir, your father would have been disinherited and left penniless, but your grandfather was the softer of the pair and allowed your father to inherit. _

_This is the root cause of the magical worlds problems. Bigotry. This is what caused the birth of the dark lord Grindlewald, and his own dark followers, which in turn led to Tom Riddle's own dark inspiration._

_You look surprised Harry, remember, your mother was as smart as Hermione, and she did a little own digging. You know he was Tom Riddle? _

_Second year...right...We'll talk about that later._

_Grindlewald hated muggles with a passion. Why? Because they raped and killed his younger sister because she left home without her wand and two men ambushed her. Do you know what Grindlewald did? He hunted the pair down, like a pair of dogs. Instead of handing them over to the authorities, muggle or magical he killed them, brutally before hunting their families and children down. Yes these two men were evil Harry, the lowest kind of vile scum on this planet, but to kill innocents? No, that is not right, they were not to blame for these two men's vile and immoral actions. _

_Grindlewald got away clean. Was even hailed for 'redeeming' his sisters spirit by killing the muggles and removing their 'taint' from her spirit. Thinking about it, even though I wasn't there to see it, makes me mad. Vengeance, revenge that's all fine, but you do not take it out on the innocent. So he got away, and then he began his descent into the dark arts. This was happening whilst Riddle was at school, and I think the tones set by most of the wizarding world sent a very wrong tone to the younger...more impressionable children. Then he was stopped by Dumbledore and the world went quiet again._

_You know Neville Longbottom right? Yes. Do you know that his parents are in St.Mungos? No? Do you know who sent them there? Bellatrix LeStrange, formerly Bellatrix Black, Harry. She was my cousin and she tortured Neville's parents into insanity. Do you know what some pureblood parents do to their children? They manipulate them, not abuse, but manipulate, feed off their fears and hopes until they have them under their thumb. That happened to Bella and then when she went into Riddle's service, his mind games broke her. She's insane Harry. This, the culture, the pureblood mania is the main driving force behind the dark forces. They want this kind of atmosphere because it makes life...so much easier for them._

_Why do you think they hate muggles too? Why muggleborns? Because of fear. Today's culture is stagnating Harry, we're more Victorian than anything else. Did I ever tell you about how after all four, no five of us graduated, we went on a 'muggle' tour of Europe? I'll have to fill you in. _

_It opened my eyes Harry. It showed me how far behind we are of the muggles, and whilst I was in Azkaban, it led me onto something else. It's what the dark fears Harry. Change. The muggles bring about change, and the muggleborns do too, that is why they are feared. Because if this culture changes, then the darks influence is lost. This world needs education Harry, and the boundaries need smashing down or, even if Riddle is defeated then it will only be what a decade or two before another 'dark lord' crops up._

Harry blinked "Wow Sirius...that's heavy stuff"

"I know pup, I know, but...it makes sense when you look at it doesn't it?"

"I know" Harry said "And I like that"

"What, pup?"

"Yeah" Harry said softly 'Sounds like something...a..."

Sirius smiled softly "Like a...? Come on Harry spit it out"

"Like a dad would say...to their son"

Sirius swept Harry up into his arms and nearly crushed the poor boy "If that's what you want Harry, then I'll try my hardest to make that come true Harry. I'm sure James would approve" He said softly as Harry began to weep, his new hand clenching nearly painfully on Sirius's arm. "What's up with the tears pup?" Sirius asked quietly

Harry sniffed "You probably think I'm being silly...but you'd have me? Take me in? Even though...I've got all of this hanging over me?"

Sirius frowned "You're not just talking about the prophecy are you?" Harry shook his head, "Harry" Sirius said softly, looking at the shaken child "Whatever the Dursleys said to you, it is not real. Whatever the they have said means nothing to me, and I will take you in and have you as my own Harry. I swear it" Harry said nothing, simply wrapping his arms around Sirius tighter.

Hermione came into the kitchen, hearing the voices and smiled "Sirius...Harry...we have some work to do" She said softly, eyes twinkling in such a way, Sirius could have sworn Lily was standing there instead...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

AN: And next time, Sirius and co crash the Romanian ministry, Harry finds out about Ron, Jaziz pays a visit to Charlie and Hermione, and we learn some more about Dumbledores plans.


	5. Chapter 5: Fathers day

Chapter 5: Fathers day

AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews (50 now! Squee!), they make me very happy, and thank you for the input on dear old Dumbles. I can now proceed with the plot line I had originally intended on using...so yeah thanks! And on a side note... 81 alerts? Why aren't these alerters reviewing? Heh, anyway...on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, J.K does...unfortunately. If I did, there would be a lot more dragons and no moron going after Hermione.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Romania, Dragon reserve, Keeper Weaselys cottage, three days later._

"Are you sure about this Sirius?" Hermione asked for the thirteenth time.

"Positive Hermione, this needs to be done!" Sirius said, pacing the kitchen floor "Besides, if things go wrong I can fight my way out!'

Harry and Hermione both groaned in unison. "That, would be a _very_ bad idea" Harry muttered, head on the table.

Sirius threw the pair a devilish wink and said "O.K you two, I'm popping back into London for a couple of hours to pick up some bits that I need. You two control yourselves now!" And with a cheerful grin, Sirius vanished with a small 'pop'.

And left them in dead silence "What did he mean?" Hermione said in a small voice. Harry didn't answer as he could see the wheel's ticking in her brain. A crimson blush filled Hermione's cheeks "Oh" she said quietly, looking a little flustered.

Harry grinned, as he thought the blush suited her. Then stopped dead as the thought slammed across his mental processes like a runaway steam train. His mouth felt dry "So..." Harry began, trying to steer his brain into safer waters "What is that's been bothering you?" He asked "And don't lie, I know something has..."

Hermione sighed and sat down opposite Harry, gulping down some pumpkin juice "I...You know me too well Harry" She said smiling "There's a couple of things actually. One things...family Harry, sorry but the other concerns a red-head we both know"

"Ron?" Harry said, eyes narrowing as he heard the slight bitterness in Hermione's tone. "What's the problem then Hermione?"

"You know about the quidditch world cup"

"Yeah, the one that was deemed a 'security' risk by Dumbledore" Harry said sharply, bitterness laced through his own tone.

"Well...after the match, there was a band of people, death eaters Mr. Weasely said. We got split up, his in some woods, oh it was terrible...they...tortured some people Harry. Me and Ron and Ginny hid. And well..."

"And what Hermione? Come on spit it out!"

"Well afterwards...Ronaskedmeout" Hermione said the last bit at a rapid rate.

Harry blinked, and leaning his right arm on the table drummed a beat with his fingers "Can you repeat that Hermione? I don't talk that fast!"

"I said...Ron asked me out"

Harry fell off his chair in laughter, and much to Hermione's concern, was actually howling with laughter. "Ron..." Harry spluttered "Asked you out?!" He fell into gales of laughter again, clutching his sides in merriment.

"Can I ask what's so funny?" Hermione said stonily.

"S-sorry" Harry sputtered, getting back up on his chair "but you two argue so much, I can see you two killing each other after the first date!!"

Hermione softened and chuckled "I suppose you're right Harry for once..."

"For once?" Harry clicked his fingers "Hermione said I'm -"

"Harry"

"- Hey let me have my moment of -"

"_Harry! Your hand!"_

"Eh?" Harry looked down at his right hand. It was aflame "JESUS!" Harry bolted from the chair he was sitting and plunged it into the sink. "F-f-f-fuck! I..." Harry trailed off looking at his hand "It didn't burn me..."

Hermione's eyes relaxed from worry into curiosity. "What did you do before your hand lit up?"

Harry frowned "I only clicked my..." His eyes shot down to his hand and he lifted it in front of his face, and clicked his fingers, once. Flames sprang to life on his hand, running down his hand like water, stopping at his wrist. Harry held his hand up higher, feeling the heat rolling from his hand. The fire was just covering his hand, slightly green in colour and sat there, sparking and rippling almost begging to be used. A grin slowly spread across Harry's features and he bolted out the door so fast Hermione had to blink and then frown in puzzlement, wondering what the hell Harry was -

_BOOM!_ An explosion startled Hermione and she too bolted from her seat and out the door, only to find Harry grinning like a child at Christmas, hurling balls of fire from his hand, down towards the end of the garden. There were small (and large) craters decorating the garden, like pockmarks blemishing perfect skin. Harry laughed aloud and grinned "Now this I call useful!"

"Harry!"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Could you at least stop destroying Charlie's garden?"

Harry looked around at the mess... "Oh..."

Hermione stood, hands on hips "Yes...oh Harry. I know it's a new talent but there's no need to go blowing things up to kingdom come! Especially Charlie's garden!!!"

Harry cringed "Erm...sorry?" he said, in his most angelic voice as smoke twisted around his ears.

Hermione sighed, that look _always_ got her as he stood grinning sheepishly with smoke wafting around him. "Come on BBQ boy, lets get inside and go over what's going on later..."

Harry chuckled and literally skipped after Hermione, leaving the garden in a scene of near devastation.

She sat back down at the kitchen table and Harry frowned as she began to go over what was going to happen later today. "Hold on Hermione" Harry said "There's more to it than him just asking you out. What happened?"

Hermione fidgeted in her seat "I shot him down" She said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because...I like someone else" Hermione said softly, looking at her folded hands.

Harry raised an eyebrow, his heart inwardly cheering and hoping "Did you tell Ron this?"

"Yes" Hermione said "He...guessed who it was...and went a bit mad"

Harry grabbed Hermione's hands in his own, silently marvelling at how soft they were in his own, callused and scaled hands. "He didn't take it too well then..."

"Yes" Hermione said sniffling "He called me...a..."

Harry growled, actually growled "He didn't call you a mud..." Harry pulled his hands out from Hermione's and rounded on the nearest inanimate object (One of the dining room chairs), and in a few, ferocious blows his new limb had rendered the chair to nothing more than mere splinters. Harry snarled under his breath, fuming. He hated that insult, more than anything because his mother had to endure that insult at school too. "Ron...I can't believe him..."

Hermione hiccuped and said "I...didn't want to tell you...I..."

"Thought I'd choose him over you?" Harry said softly, grasping her hands again "Never. I'd choose you over Ron any day Hermione."

"But why!" Hermione said, pulling her hands out from Harry's grasp "I'm nothing but a bushy-haired, know-it-all -"

Harry silenced her by placing a finger on her lips "Enough Hermione, you're a brilliant, bright, beautiful person but most of all, your my friend, loyal, true and blue to the end and that means a hell of a lot to me Hermione. Don't EVER, berate yourself again. I do enough for two people anyway" Harry finished with a lopsided grin at Hermione and she felt her heart melt under his emerald eyes.

"Ok Harry, but one one condition"

Harry grinned "Name it"

"You don't berate yourself either smoky!" Hermione said with a grin.

"All right" Harry agreed with a small grin and sat down next to Hermione, the two once again going over the 'plan'. Poor Ron...Harry would be having words when they went back to Hogwarts...And they wouldn't be pretty.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_England, London, Knockturn alley_

Anything can be brought in Knockturn alley. For the right price of course, but unless you wish to leave with broken knee caps or worse, you have to be a certain...type of wizard to frequent such a place.

Which was the reason for Charlie Weasley being covered by a thick, stifling black cloak, in the middle of summer, at noon. Charlie cursed under his breath as he trawled the stalls and shops of Knockturn for bits and pieces that were...frowned upon normally. He had already purchased a near lethal shocking ward stone set, splinching stone wards (Again, nearly lethal) several wand holders (with in built banishing/bone breaking charm) several darker books, (One on breaking wards) and potions ingredients, not found in the local apothecary and...other items.

There was one item, however, that was eluding him. Because Harry's birthday present had gone so epically wrong, Charlie was determined to find him a replacement. Not another dragon heart though... this time Charlie was looking for a pensive. Harry had given Charlie money to cover his stay with him and Charlie had grudgingly accepted. When he checked his statement however, his eyes had nearly bugged from his head. Harry had given him 1,000,000 galleons. It was enough to last Charlie his lifetime and leave enough for children/grandchildren! So, Charlie was hunting the black market to find one. However...whilst it wasn't legal, it would be far, far quicker than going to an authorised maker. The lists were decades long for a penisieve!

However, after a long search, he had found one, and was in the process of haggling the vendor down to a more reasonable price. It was the last item he needed, and the faster he got it done, the better. He disliked Knockturn alley with a passion, and if a Weasely was seen in Knockturn...they'd probably be leaving in a body bag. Finishing haggling, Charlie handed over a bagful of galleons and muttering a spell, sent all the shopping he had acquired and as he turned to get to the apparition point, a rather large, burly and hairy wizard barged into Charlie, and in the process, knocked Charlie's hood from his head. His red hair stood out in the mid-day sun and Charlie felt time slow to a crawl as he reached for his wand.

"It's a Weasely! GET 'IM!" A bellow rang out from the crowd and Charlie moved into action, diving through a stall, tossing it over in his wake, to the screams of the stall owner ringing in his ears, as he spared a glance at those pursuing him. Three, no four big, black, cloaked figures, maybe death eater remnants, were running after him, trying to navigate the mess Charlie had left behind.

"_CONFRINGO!" _An explosion rang out behind Charlie, as he grimaced. The stall had gone... and ow his pursuers were on his tail. Weaving in between people, and dodging past stalls, Charlie was quite lithe for his build, even though Bill joked "he was the strong silent type" Charlie kept moving, ducking and dodging. It was a miracle nobody had fired any...

"_DESENGUO!" _The blood boiling curse shot past Charlie's ear, and hit some poor soul ahead of him, who fell, writhing and screaming in pain.

Charlie spun, wand out, _"REDUCTO! STUPEFY! DEPULSO!" _the three spells shot from his wand, the reducto missing, blasting a divot in the wall behind him, the stunner hitting one guy in between the eyes, his running motion stopping and him sliding, nose first to a stop. The banishing charm hit another, sending him careening into another, both of them sliding to a very painful stop on a brick wall. Charlie took off running again, the screams of his lone pursuer echoing in his ears.

Several minutes later, Charlie had ended up at the apparition point, pausing to suck in a breath. He sighed, standing up about to apparate when he felt a wand tip poke him in the back of the ear. "Hello blood traitor filth...say hello to whatever gods you believe in scum bag!" The harsh gravelly voice sucked in a breath, _"Avada – ARK!"_

Charlie spun on the spot to find a duo looking at him. One was a small black dragon, and the other was a tall, sandy blonde haired man, his hand holding a serrated sword. He looked down at the handless and wandless man writhing on the floor and sighed, before shifting into a sky blue dragon with golden eyes, and dispatching the wizard with one clean blow across the throat with his claws. Charlie slowly began to back away, trying to maintain contact. To him, dragons of any size were dangerous and he slowly backed away as the two dragons appeared to be having a conversation.

Thalron, looked at Jaziz, who was regarding the human standing in front of her _"Are you sure about this Jaziz? Cynder's going to kill us when he finds out about this"_

Jaziz rolled her eyes _"I'm sure about this Thalron, they need to be prepared and as for Cynder, he can go blow smoke through his vent, because I am getting sick and tired of him bossing me around. I need a break from Cynder's voice anyway. Go home Thalron, I'll deal with it from here"_

Thalron raised an eye ridge and nodded, shifting into a crow, before taking off in a flurry of feathers, after all, it wouldn't do to scare the muggles would it? Charlie stood, dumb struck, as all he knew about dragons, something he prided himself on, was smashed into the ground in an instant. "Who...who the hell are you?" Charlie blurted out, stumbling backwards his wand shaking in his hand.

The little dragon grinned "I mean you no harm keeper, for you are one of the chosen."

"C-chosen? A dragon speaking English?" Charlie sighed "I swear I must have been hit by a hallucination curse"

"No" The dragon said "My name is Jaziz, you can call me Jazz if you prefer keeper."

Charlie groaned "Call me Charlie, and tell me just what the hell is going on..."

"Ah...A young wizard showed up on your doorstep not 6 days ago yes?"

"How the..." Charlie frowned "Your a spell dragon aren't you? You're a myth in the wizarding world, but here's one talking to me...This day keeps getting weirder."

Jaziz frowned "Perhaps this conversation would be better elsewhere. Hold on tight..." Grabbing Charlie's cloak hem with her teeth, there was a small 'pop' and the two vanished, leaving a slowly congealing pool of blood oozing on the cobbles. The first blood had been shed in the new war. The wizarding world had better hold it's breath... It was going to be a deep plunge...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Romania, Dragon sanctuary_

A small 'pop' and two figures appeared on a mountain plateau, high above the reserve. "Okay..." Charlie breathed "That...was weird"

Jaziz snapped her jaws in a yawn "It is uncomfortable. It was how I sent Harry here" She said, her amber eyes looking over the reserve.

"You sent Harry here? How?"

"Because this is the safest place I know..." Jaziz said, looking at Charlie

"The...safest place?" Charlie asked, "But I know all the dragons on the reserve and I've never seen you, or your friend before!"

"well...it looks different under ground..."

"The catacombs..." Charlie said, the proverbial light bulb going off in his head. "we never were able to get down there..."

"Magic" Jaziz said "Something one of our founders did." She sighed, her breath hissing as she sat down on her haunches "There's a war coming Keeper...I mean Charlie. I...made the prophecy and I know what is needed for it to be fulfilled. You need to play your part Charlie, give Harry a home, safe and free from worry. The grim will be the father, you the uncle, the girl his mate and he will be the hero of both world's, draconic and wizarding alike."

Charlie whistled "That's heavy. I need to make sure I'm not dream- ow!" He looked down to find he had been poked by a sharp claw "Okay, so I'm not dreaming" he said, rubbing his elbow. "What happens now?"

Jaziz shook her snout "I don't know. Pieces are moving, evil is beginning to stir. Fate and destiny are intertwining. The grim he shall be freed, and take Harry as part of his pack. All is needed after that is a kiss...between the drakka and her mate."

"To me that makes no sense" Charlie said.

Jaziz laughed, a high musical sound, almost like a bird trilling and said "It won't make sense Charlie, but it will, it will. For the moment Charlie, enjoy the peace and quiet whilst it lasts..." There was a small 'pop' and the dragoness had vanished. Charlie leant back and let the wind ruffle his ginger hair.

"Enjoy it whilst it lasts huh?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The two were still immersed in conversation when Sirius re-appeared in the kitchen. He coughed and Harry looked up as Hermione giggled "everything alright Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged "The wards took a little while to re-work., but every thing's in place and ready to rock and roll as the muggles say!"

Hermione grinned and then grabbed Harry's right arm and put it out on the table. "Hey!" Harry protested as Hermione began to wrap bandages around it. "My arms fine!" He said, trying to pull his arm from under Hermione's surprisingly strong grip.

"I know it's fine smoky, but we don't want people seeing it and freaking out do we?" Hermione said jokingly, teasing Harry with his newly christened nick-name.

"Smoky?" Sirius asked "Care to explain?"

"Harry can set his hand alight" Hermione said, in explanation, "Hence the nickname Sirius"

"..." Sirius was silent "He can set his hand on fire..." he sat down "Normal doesn't really apply to you does it Harry?"

"And it never will!" Harry said grinning, as Hermione rolled her eyes at him. His entire forearm was now covered in pristine bandages, from fingertips to elbow joint, and not a scale could be seen in sight. "You did a good job Hermione!" Harry said, flexing his fingers.

"My mum taught me" Hermione said blushing faintly, smoothing a lock of hair back over her ear. "Made me learn first aid...you know just in case" Hermione trailed off.

Sirius laughed "Come on smoky, you need to get changed into your robes, come on pup..." And gently grabbing Harry by the elbow, he guided the black-haired teen up the stairs leaving Hermione to her own devices...

_Several minutes later_

Soft footsteps could be heard descending the stairs and Hermione turned around to see the two, before they left for the Romanian ministry. Sirius was standing in the doorway, and was dressed in black robes, elegantly cut, smart trousers covering his black, dragon hide boots. The robes, neatly joined in the middle, had the crest of the black family on his breast. His beard had been trimmed down, looking neater and more defined, and his hair had been groomed back and looked sleeker. A wand holster was visible on his thigh, as well as the handle of the wand. In all, he looked quite handsome according to Hermione. She smiled and said "You look good Sirius, no wonder so many girls had broken hearts at Hogwarts!"

Sirius shot her a roguish smile and said "Glad you noticed Miss. Granger, but now...may I present a Mr. Harry Potter!"

Harry sidled into the kitchen, looking highly embarrassed, if the rouge colouring in his cheeks was any indication. Hermione forgot to breath for a minute. Harry was dressed in dark forest green robes, almost clinging to his torso, so Hermione could see the beginning of muscles rippling there. It had only been a few days, but Sirius's training was already having a very good impact in Hermione's eyes. Harry too had black dragon hide boots on, except they were longer, going up his calf. His green eyes set the robes off perfectly, and like Sirius, he too sported his family crest, and he sported the black family crest under the Potter crest as well.

"Earth to Hermione? Hello...anyone in?"

Hermione snapped out of her trance and stuttered "H-H-Harry, you look -"

"Horrible? I know..."

"I was going to say handsome..." Hermione muttered, rather loudly.

Harry flushed even brighter, and Sirius barked out a loud laugh "All right pup, time's wasting!" And with out further ado, Sirius latched onto Harry and the pair vanished with a slightly louder 'pop' than normal.

The kitchen was empty and Hermione frowned, kicking a chair slightly. She could read, or do something else but she was bored, and to be honest after seeing Harry she was more than a little...frustrated. She sighed and placed her head in her hands. She should not be thinking thoughts like that...she was only fourteen!

Fortunately for her heads sake, a small 'pop' announced an arrival behind her. "Sirius" She said turning round in her chair "If you've forgotten something..." Her eyes fell on the small black dragon standing in front of her. There was silence for all of two seconds, before Hermione's wand blurred into her hands and spells started issuing from it. The dragon bolted and Hermione followed, spells flying everywhere as the dragon ran from her. "Would you stop firing bloody spells?!" The dragon screeched and Hermione stopped for an instant. "Thank the heiress! I'm not going to bloody eat you, silly human! So would you put your wand down...please?" The dragon poked it's head from around the corner of the couch.

"You...can talk?" Hermione said faintly, wand trembling in her hand.

Jaziz sighed, "Yes, I can talk, no this isn't an illusion or a prank, I'm solid...Can we talk now, without spells being fired at me? Please?" Her voice held a trace of humour in it and Hermione relaxed...slightly.

"what do you want dragon?" Hermione asked, a little sharply.

"I do have a name" Came the quiet retort, "And I know all about you...Hermione Granger."

"..."

"Is it safe to come out now?"

Hermione sighed and sat down, wand hanging by her side. "Come out, I won't hex you, promise"

The scaly black head poked from around the sofa, amber eyes glittering "Thank you Hermione" The little dragon said, Hermione now deciding the dragon was a she, by the sound of it's voice. "I suppose next time I should ask before dropping by?"

Hermione rubbed her temples. This could not possibly be real "What's your name, please"

"Jaziz" Jaziz responded cheerfully, "But you can call me Jazz!"

Hermione sighed..."So...Jazz, you're here because?"

"ah..." Jaziz said, eyes drifting around "That's a little tricky...I'm a spell dragon, and before you leap on me, yes I am real..." Hermione said nothing, motioning for Jaziz to continue "I...made a prophecy. There are people involved...you are one of them..." Jaziz paused and sighed "The dark is rising Hermione and you, as the Drakka, are needed for the hero to win"

Hermione frowned "Let me guess, Harry is the hero?"

Jaziz nodded "Correct, which is why the grim is teaching him. You did a selfless thing Hermione, by researching those laws."

Hermione sighed and said "Life's not exactly fair to Harry is it? He always has the weight of the world on his shoulders... And..what does Drakka mean Jazz?"

Jaziz smiled "Ah...Drakka. The er...literal translation into English would mean 'soul mate'" and with a cheeky grin, the dragoness vanished with a small 'pop'

Hermione sat dumbfounded and sighed, as her brain went...

_At least your dreams have a basis in reality now..._

Hermione sighed and groaned...

Things just got more complicated by the second... she slapped her hand down onto the table and jumped as she touched something. She looked down to find Harry's notebook under her hand and feeling almost shameful, picked it up and whispered to it "Latest Entry"

Words began to form on the page and Hermione sucked in a gasp as she saw the title that simply read:

_Hermione_

_I met her on a train_

_That little smiling girl_

_She helped me up and lent me a hand_

_And from then I was hers._

_I was hers from the moment we met,_

_My heart was hers._

_My dear sweet Hermione._

_Every day she's there,_

_A helping hand_

_A loving grin._

_I love her and she doesn't even know it._

_My sweet Hermione. _

Hermione held the book in shock, clutching it to her chest like a comfort blanket and then burst into tears, Harry _loved her_ and here she was debating whether a 14 year old was mature enough to know what love was. She was mature enough and so was he...Hermione sniffled and wiped her tears dry. She'd been such a fool last year... dawdling around him and playing coy, she should have asked him herself damn it, not flitting around!

Harry was hers. He'd said so, and she was his. Hermione clutched the book tight to her chest and swore that nothing would stand in her way when Harry got back. The world and Ron be damned!

And, in the myriad futures of the cosmos, several possibilities died and dimmed, as a young dragoness smiled in earnest. The catalyst had been played, it was down to Harry now.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Romanian ministry of magic, entrance hall._

A quiet pop and two figures appeared in the entrance hall of the Romanian ministry. A figure stood in by the fountain and looked at them. "You're here than?" He said brusquely, his accent thickening his words "This had better not be a waste of time" the man said darkly.

Sirius nodded, the owl had worked then, as the current Minister, held a huge grudge against Fudge, and with the promise of dealing the British government hierarchy a huge blow had agreed to give Sirius a trial. Only just though. The whole thing hinged on a fair trial, which in all likelihood was slim to none...

At least, perhaps in Britain.

The man ushered them along towards the lift, his voice echoing in the deserted corridor "Hurry now, the court is set and ready, I expect the hearing to be no longer than an hour"

He pushed the pair into the lift and pressed a button, stepping back into shadows of the entrance hall. "Good luck Mr. Black, may you find your justice today..."

The lift began it's descent downwards.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The lift slowed it's descent and shuddered to a halt. Harry swallowed and wiped a beat of sweat from his brow. A hand gently touched his shoulder and he looked up at Sirius's dark, dark eyes "Are you ready Harry?"

"I'm more than ready...dad" Harry said softly, Sirius smiling and whilst feeling like he could jump for joy.

"Thank you Harry...that means a lot"

"I know" the quiet words stilled as the lift opened and the corridor before them opened up. It was only a short walk to the ornate double doors that held the court of law where Sirius's fate would be decided but it felt far, far longer for the pair, as they walked in silence to the door.

The doors opened to the courtroom. It held a large domed ceiling, dappled in artificial sunlight. A ring of seats surrounded the room up high, with twelve chairs slightly higher up in the middle, with six on either side of a bigger, more ornate chair. The floor was bare and to be honest there was nothing more. A small pop sounded and a tall, elegant wizard stood there, with pale white hair and grey eyes. He looked...like a Malfoy, but softer, with less pointed edges and taller, dressed in an elegant black silk cloak and robe. "Good afternoon Mr. Black, I am Minister Cygnus and I, Mr. Black will be residing over your trial. Do you have everything you need for the trial Mr. Black?"

Sirius nodded and the minister clapped his hands, the room re-arranging itself, tables and chairs and benches coming, from seemingly out of nowhere, and Harry found himself ushered out from the courtroom towards a door labelled 'witnesses' as he heard the voice of the minister begin...

"We are here to make sure that this travesty of justice is reversed, and listened to fairly"

Harry smiled, perhaps Sirius wouldn't have to show off his duelling skills after all...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was a whirlwind of a trial, and was over and done with in just under forty five minutes. They had used the truth potion right at the start, and done the prior incantatum, so the witnesses (Harry and some of Sirius's ex-auror partners, who had been sworn to secrecy) was to be honest, just the icing on the cake. The decision was unanimous and now minutes after the trial, the pair were being ushered up into the minister's office. He, Cygnus, was already sitting behind his desk, a small tumbler of fire whiskey raised in a salute to the pair as they walked into the plush, but under-stated office.

"Well Mr. Black, I suppose congratulations are in order, would you like a glass of '59 fire-whiskey?"

"'59? That...oh hell yes, I could do with a celebratory drink!" The two adult wizards sat down, Harry leaning against the wall. The pair clinked their tumblers and downed the shots, grinning as the fiery alcohol hit them.

"On another note, Mr. Black, I wanted to offer you a job. I was aware of your desire to adopt Mr. Potter here, and I realised, he will be going back to Hogwarts...where a certain Albus Dumbledore is head master. Hmmm?" Cygnus raised an elegant eyebrow and looked at Sirius.

Sirius smiled "Now I know who you are Cygnus, you're related to the Malfoys aren't you?"

Cygnus sighed "Unluckily, yes but not by much. That would make your third cousin, twice removed or something stupid like that. I was never really one for family history."

Sirius smiled "ah, of course, families, such interesting creatures. However, in response to your earlier remark, yes Harry has expressed an interest in going back to Hogwarts. So Cygnus, what is this job offer?"

Cygnus leant back in his leather chair "Ah, now this is the ingenious part, it will let your return to England, be untouchable by the ministry, and allow you to keep an eye on Harry..."

"Go on..."

"Sirius, I want you, to be the Romanian, international ambassador for us. You will be immune to all legality's in Britain, and will be able to keep an eye on Harry, because we are having to shut down our school, it is too small, and most parents do not want to send their child to Durmstrang. So Mr. Black you will be our ambassador to Hogwarts to see" Cygnus paused "If the school is fit for our countries future"

Sirius grinned, the plan was beautiful in it's simplicity, "I minister Cygnus would be honoured to have such a position, and if I might add its rather Slytherin of you dear minister"

Cygnus burst out into laughter and shook Sirius's hand, and muttered something so as the paperwork appeared in front of them. Five minutes later, it was all done "Harry" Sirius said softly, beckoning the teen over, who had been watching the pair of adults chat with an amused look on his face. "Harry, I just need for you to sign here...and it will be official..."

Harry grabbed the quill so fast, Sirius would swear, till the day he died, that Harry's hand blurred in motion. Harry grabbed the quill and signed the parchment in a flurry and smiled. The minister clicked his fingers and the parchment vanished, and the minister grinned "Well done Mr. Potter, or perhaps I should say Mr. Potter-Black?"

Harry grinned and grabbed Sirius in a bone crushing hug, and if you listened hard enough you could hear him saying "I have a dad!" under his breath, sounding mystified and terrified all at once.

Sirius smiled and ran his hand through Harry's hair, as he looked back at Cygnus "we'll iron out the details another time, if that's acceptable minister."

Cygnus smiled at the pair "Of course Mr. Black, I understand that you two wish to celebrate...I do however recommend you pick up tomorrow's _Daily Prophet._ It might have an interesting article or two..."

Sirius smiled a feral grin and nodded "You two may apparate from hear if you wish. I can drop the wards on my office as I please. Go on, go home and celebrate."

Needing no further encouragement, the pair vanished with a small 'pop' whilst Cygnus leant back and laughed "Ah Fudge...how will you get yourself out of this?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Sirius re-appeared in the front room and Sirius began to whoop and cheer, heading to the kitchen to look for a bottle of fire whiskey. Hermione looked up and smiled "I take it, by Sirius's jubilation that everything went well?"

Harry noticed her puffy eyes "Hermione have you been crying?"

"I'm happy silly, for you two, you have a family now!" Hermione said sniffling, slightly.

Harry swallowed, "Hermione I- oh Hermione, you have no idea how grateful I am for everything, you have-"

"Yes I do" Hermione said softly, pulling Harry's notebook from behind her "I've read it Harry..."

Harry blanched and went pale and then froze as Hermione threw herself at him in a hug "You prat! I'll always be here! You can't get rid of me that – mph!"

Harry's lips on hers silenced her small rant. The pair lost themselves in each other, a slight crimson nimbus surrounding them as Harry tightened his arms around Hermione's waist and she had one hand in his raven locks. The pair never noticed two wizards watching, grins plastered over their faces, whilst in the distance a dragon trumpeted in triumph. Another part of the prophecy was fulfilled...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

And that's that chappie!: Nearly 6,000 words, that will be the average length for me! Next time, Harry gets into a fight, and sets up a rivalry that will span the next 1 and ½ books and Diagon alley!


	6. Chapter 6: Oh goodness, gracious!

Chapter 6: Oh goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!

AN: Wow...Wow...thank you for all the lovely reviews. They make me so happy! And thank you for the patience. I'm going back to work soon and I promise to update once a week. Also, I have a tattoo now, and my right shoulder is covered with a dragon...It looks like Jazz...thee.

Note: This chapter was written to Him, passions killing floor, Fall out boy, from under the cork tree and MCR: The black parade album. Velloutte, S.A, this chappies for you...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR's characters or related world. I own the dragons, you plagiarise, Cynder will hunt you down!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**SIRIUS BLACK PARDONED!**

**WALKS FREE FROM ROMANIAN MINISTRY!**

**BOY WHO LIVED ADOPTED?**

**WILL HE RETURN TO ENGLAND?**

The headlines of that mornings _Daily Prophet_ tore throughout magical Britain like a whirlwind through a corn field. It sent an uproar of the likes that had never, ever been seen before. And it was directed at the ministry.

Why didn't you know Black was innocent?

Why did it happen?

What's happening with Harry?

The questions wouldn't stop...and the ministry had no answers for them...And it left the public very dissatisfied with how things were being run in their country. Fudge was having the mother of all bad days, and it was all down to one Sirius Black. James Potter had never been more proud of his best friend than he was at that moment, watching from the pearly gates...The greatest prank of all...he'd pranked the ministry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The same headlines that landed on most families breakfast tables, also graced it's presence on the headmasters desk. Thanking the owl, Albus picked up his copy of the paper and looked at the bold headline.

And promptly dropped his slice of toast... He shook his head and bent down, summoning his glasses and placing them on the end of his nose as he leant down and began to read the text of the article.

_Sirius Black pardoned – By Rita Skeeter_

_In a shock trial yesterday, Sirius Black a fugitive, was pardoned by the Romanian ministry, as it appears Sirius Black did not receive a trial when captured, and when questioned under the truth potion, was not the Potter's secret keeper, as the general public believed. It also appears that the real culprit Peter Pettigrew, is at large, after escaping from Hogwarts, where, the Daily Prophet can report he lived as a pet of a student for several years, before being allowed to escape and the currant minister, denying it ever happened._

_Whilst this intrepid reporter was not allowed in the court room, yours truly has..._

Albus placed the paper down on the table and sighed. He was getting far too old for this politics stuff. Rubbing his temple he frowned and tried to think what the ramifications of this could be... Scanning the paper again he frowned.

Romania. Two wizards were in Privet Drive. Romania. Weasely. That was where Harry was. Albus relaxed a little, as if his memory served correctly, Charlie was the one out in Romania, and as with the other Weasely's was a firm supporter for the light. One less thing to worry about, because Albus refused to have another dark lord mature under his watch. He had already seen one, and he refused to have another, by any means possible, besides, Harry was the one destined to defeat Riddle, and Albus knew Riddle was just biding time and gathering strength.

Staying in Romania was profitable for Albus, so for that moment he would let that sleeping dog lay. As for the other dog...Black. He knew the prophecy, it was his reason for switching secret keepers and the cause of the betrayal. It was not Albus's fault for the lack of the trial, Barty Crouch had been very insistent on it and Albus had not known of the secret keeper switch till later, but he could have pulled strings to get a trial but like the rest of the world, he too had assumed that Sirius had betrayed the Potters too. Therefore he had not tried to get a trial for Sirius. That had blown up in his face now. Sirius, more than likely blamed him for his lack of trial and for the...altering of the will. It was needed to keep the boy pliable for his cause.

Still the only bad thing was if Sirius had told Harry the prophecy. That was probably true, and although it wasn't planned, hadn't upset the headmasters plans too much, and if the prophecy had been divulged, then Sirius was no doubt training the boy.

It didn't matter in the long run. None of it did. Potter would be back at school and under the headmasters...benevolent gaze and rule and would be quickly under his designs again.

Albus had no idea how wrong he would be.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_England, The Burrow_

It was just after 9:30am, whilst, like most people at this time in the morning, the Weasely's were enjoying their breakfast. Or, in some cases, shovelling it down their throats. Whilst they were enjoying their slice of normality, an owl bearing the paper came flying down onto the breakfast table.

"What's this?" Arthur said reaching for the owl "We don't have a subscription to the prophet." Picking up the note he frowned "It's from Xeno, said we might like to read it"

Picking up the paper, he spread it down across the table and everyone at the table gasped as the bold headline screamed across the table. Panic immediately set in, babble and spreading through the family as they each discussed what the hell was going on.

Quietly, the youngest two pulled the paper over to where they were sitting. They skimmed the main article, flipping over to the next page. There, on the second page right towards the bottom of the page was a small picture, of Harry and Hermione kissing, framed in a window with the subtitle proclaiming: _Boy-who-lived snared!_

Ron got up from the table and moved off, leaving his breakfast unfinished "Ron? Are you feeling alright?" Molly asked as she watched her son leave his food.

"I'm fine mum...I just lost my appetite" Ron said as he disappeared up the stairs to his room. The twins watched, snagging the paper from Ginny as their eyes narrowed at their brothers retreating back.

Ginny said nothing, simply sitting back in her seat and eating a slice of toast, as she pondered on the effects of this news on the world at large.

A storm was brewing and it wasn't going to be pretty.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Romania, Dragon reserve:_

Harry had seen the mornings paper and wanted to get out of the house. He hated being in the spotlight and hated the fame his parents death had brought him. Striding out of the house he rested under a small patch of trees, not in the actual reserve. He sighed "It's all a media parade...my whole life..." Harry put his head in his hands and for a few moments just sat there, until a soft hand and voice pulled him out of his funk.

"Hey smoky" Harry looked up at Hermione and offered her a lop-sided smile as she settled down next to him, one hand on his knee. Since the kiss, the two had become far closer and more intimate, but they hadn't but a label of 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' on each other yet. They knew they'd like to be and would be each others 'significant' one but for the moment they were content with lazy kisses and soft unspoken words, steadily building upon the steady foundation of their friendship. "What's the matter Harry?" Hermione said softly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Harry frowned, wrapping one arm around Hermione and shrugged slightly "I'm just tired of being the centre of a media circus. I want some peace and quiet, but knowing our headmaster, once he's seen the paper, he'll be right here, demanding I return to the Dursleys. I'm never going back Hermione. I'll kill them if I'm sent back" His voice was low, and deadly and Hermione felt a chill run through her. Harry was serious.

Smiling she stroked his knee and said "I don't think it will come to that Harry. Sirius has adopted you. He will decide your care from now on, and somehow I don't think he'll send you back to those people" She smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek and Harry nuzzled her neck afterwards, as he hummed to himself. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Will you get Sirius to teach me as well?"

Silence reigned for a few moments "I don't need to ask why do I?" Harry said, musing to himself "I'll see what I can do Hermione but I know we both need to train, badly. People may react badly to certain news"

"You mean Ron"

Harry shrugged, again as he wrapped his arm tighter around Hermione "Possibly. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" he said, his voice hardening slightly. Ron had some thing to answer to. Harry's fist being one of them, as he couldn't fathom where that spiteful and viscous Malfoy impression had come from. Silence fell again as the two enjoyed the late afternoon sun, simply content to be in each others presence.

Hermione nodded off to sleep in Harry's arms as he held her tightly and regarded how his life had sharply changed in the past week or so. He rubbed her shoulders and she began to stir as a sharp stab of pain ripped through his right arm. "Akk!" Harry cursed, clutching his scaled hand to his chest. Hermione jolted upright, sleep delaying her reactions as they both looked up ahead, further up the path.

A man stood there, framed by the afternoon sun. A suede trench coat flapped around his knees, as the man stood, almost lazily as he regarded the pair sitting under the tree. Harry's eyes narrowed as he regarded the man. Something was wrong. The man lifted his head, his dark hair, framing his pale face as it fell around his head. Black eyes scanned the young couple, as his arms unfolded from his chest and came down by his side. The man was dressed in dark colours, not black but nearly there and looked almost muggle like in dress. The wind blew down towards Harry and his nostrils flared. Fire. The man smelt like something burning, embers over a dark, dark fire. Their eyes locked and the man smirked, teeth glinting in the shadows on his face.

"Harry Potter..."

Harry shot upright, dragging Hermione behind him, his left hand, slowly reaching for his wand. "Who are you?" Harry asked, his voice going lower as his hand touched the hilt of his wand.

The man smirked, and raised a hand "The name is Cynder, boy..." He crooked one hand and made a 'come hither' gesture. Nothing happened for a second and then Harry felt the summoning charm. Hermione flew from his grasp, her sharp shriek being dwarfed by the roar that erupted in his brain.

_FIRE! KILL! BURN! MAIM! DEFEND YOUR MATE AND BURN THE INTERLOPER! KILL HIM!_

Harry stood trembling in rage as his wand lay lax at his side "Let her go, because she has nothing to do with this"

The man, Cynder, chuckled "I think not boy...she holds your heart and that makes it all the easier to hurt -ARGH!" Hermione had jabbed her wand in his leg and put all she had into a viscous stinging hex. Cynder staggered, his balance disrupted and Harry saw his chance.

"_Accio Hermione!" _The charm worked, Hermione sailing towards him, as he caught her in his arms. She looked up at him, green-eyes flecked with amber and she shivered as she felt heat rolling from him. "Run Hermione and get Sirius, I'll deal with this one!"

Hermione took off running, as Cynder rose up and snarled in anger. "She's a little minx, really. Should have taken her wand, really"

Harry scowled and flexed his right hand, as it burst into flames. Cynder raised an eyebrow as he smelt the heat from where he was standing. "Temper Mr. Potter, you appear to have a fiery temper" He paused and his midnight eyes narrowed "However, boy, as the muggles say, two can play at that game" Cynder flexed his hands into fists and they too erupted into flames, his having a sickly black tinge to them, against Harry's emerald green.

Harry just hissed, as a voice, deep, deep in his mind roared. _KILL THE INTERLOPER! MAIM THE NESTBREAKER, KILL HIM AND BURN HIS FLESH! HE HARMED YOUR MATE! DESTROY HIM FOR HIS IMPUNDENCE!_

A roar tore it's way from Harry's throat and in one fluid motion, pointed his wand at an angle behind him and muttered the banishing charm. He flew at Cynder like a bullet from a gun. The pair crashed in a blizzard of sparks and embers, each trying to find the advantage. Cynder held the advantage in weight, but Harry had the advantage with agility and speed. The pair tumbled to the ground, their faces inches from each other. Cynder growled "I should kill you for your foolishness boy!" he hissed, as he upped the heat on his hands. Heat rolled from the battling pair, as they battled for supremacy. Cynder got the first break, stopping Harry's grip and throwing him from him.

Harry flew into a tree, the heated air around him, setting the tree alight as he flew into the tree. The wind knocked out of him, Harry gasped for breath as Cynder smirked and walked over "See boy" He taunted "I'm superior to you in every -" Harry roared and a pillar of fire screamed from his hand, the air rippling in its trail at the extreme heat. Cynder rolled to the side, the flame passing where his head had been moments before. Standing up he saw the spikes heading for him. Eyes widening he threw himself to one side a little too late. Pain flashed through his senses, pain not felt in over fifty years as a spike tore through skin, flesh and nerves. Kneeling, gasping in pain and dripping blood Cynder smiled. The boy was good, a natural. He just needed someone to test him.

"_You!"_ Harry hissed, standing up, the whites of his eyes amber, with his emerald irises almond shaped and with slitted pupils, he no longer looked fully human. _"Accursed shifter! Cursed shifter! You dare try to harm my mate, the future bearer of my clutch! For that grave insult the only price...is death" _Harry hissed, no longer 'Harry', blurring forward, moving at above normal speeds, Cynder received a backhanded blow to the face and the sheer force rattled his face, sending him flying nose first into the dirt.

Cynder staggered to his feet and glared at Harry "You...I know that voice. Ishkar...long time no see"

Harry, or Ishkar smiled _"The boy possesses a piece of my heart, quite literally, and with the dragonesses magic she granted and his own draconic heritage, it was an easy matter to plant a small piece of myself here. I was always a believer in the prophecy Cynder, and I will do anything to help the boy...I'm just lending my knowledge" _Harry smiled grimly, a brief flicker as he eyes re-shaped slightly and a voice whispered in the back of his head...

_BURN HIM!_

A roar ripped from Harry's throat fire, an inferno roaring from the fingertips of his right hand, the power of a sun blazing from his hand. Power so pure, so raw it scorched the earth in it's wake. Cynder blanched and apparated, stumbling as he landed, the inferno missing him, vaporising a tree in his place instead. "Boy" he spat, glowering at Harry "This is not over. Today you were lucky...very lucky and next time...it will be different" As Harry raised his right hand, Cynder spat on the floor and vanished with a small 'pop'.

As the rush of the inferno left his veins Harry staggered and collapsed against the tree behind him, panting softly, looking at his arm in awe. "I did that? I can do that?" Harry muttered aloud. Slumped in the middle of the debris, a small 'pop' announced Sirius, Charlie and Hermiones arrival. "Harry!" she gasped, throwing herself into his arms, wrapping him in a hug.

Sirius looked at the devastation and whistled "Well son...It sure looks like a hell of a battle!" Harry said nothing, just buried his face in Hermiones neck, breathing in her scent as he came down from the battle high.

Charlie's nostrils were flared as he sniffed the air "What spells have you been teaching him Sirius? I can smell dragons fire all over this! What have you been doing, teaching him how to char-grill dark wizards or something?"

Sirius shook his head "I had nothing to do with this Charlie"

Harry groaned and lifted his face from Hermiones neck, as she shifted in his grasp "I don't know how I did it, nor do I care. That guy, Cynder, was out to hurt me, so I hurt him back. End of story" The look on Harry's face brooked no argument from Charlie, so he nodded and gestured towards his cottage. Harry nodded "Can we walk back?" he asked "My limbs are stiff, and a walk would do them good" Harry stood, Hermione by his side as Charlie regarded the burning trees and the heavy smell of smoke.

"_Augmenti" _The water spell shot from two wands as Sirius and Charlie put out the fires that were still smouldering in the small copse of woods. Sirius raised an eyebrow at the grim look on Charlie's face and shot him a questioning look. "I'm just worried alright Sirius? These flames stink of dragons to me Sirius, so what the hell was he doing. Fighting a bloody dragon? There's only one spell that reproduces dragon flames and that's classed as serious dark magic!" The words were serious, but said at a low volume, whilst Harry and Hermione walked back towards the cottage.

"I know Charlie" Sirius said softly "But I haven't taught him that spell. In fact, I don't even know it!" There was a pause for a few seconds and Sirius lowered his voice even more "Charlie...when that...incident earlier in the week happened...Harry learnt something about himself"

"And that was?"

Sirius frowned "He has dragon ancestry apparently" Seeing Charlie's incredulous look, Sirius continued "I don't know how or why, but we're going to get to the bottom of this...quickly. We're going to diagon tomorrow so we'll go to the bank as well. There are a couple of portraits that need to be activated..."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Dragon caverns:_

A 'pop' announced Cynder's crash landing in the training caverns. Landing awkwardly on his side he cursed and swore up a storm, as he began bleeding again. Crimson spilled onto the floor and he hissed, sucking in a pained breath.

"Cynder!" a panicked voice said, as he looked up, pain blurring his vision. Jaziz stopped in front of him. "Cynder! What the hell's wrong!"she asked, her voice trembling.

Cynder, although in a bad state managed to spit out a sarcastic remark. "What the fuck do you think you silly twit!" He said, groaning and losing more blood in the process, stumbling into Jaziz in the process.

Setting him down on the floor, Jaziz tried to run through her mind what she could do for him. She couldn't really do anything, she didn't have opposable thumbs!! Growling under her breath, she felt Cynder go limp. Looking hurriedly at him, she found he was out cold. "Sorry Cynder...This is going to hurt!" Gently examining the wound she found the remains of a golden coloured spike. Quickly pulling it out she frowned "What the hell did you do Cynder? It looks like a bloody horn tail spike!" Wincing, she threw the spike to one side and glanced at the wound. It was deep, as the spike had gone in at an angle, and broken off. Focusing on her magic, she felt the connection to her fire build up. Most dragons can breath fire naturally, however with some dragons, the majority spell or shifter dragons, have to focus to use their fire, as with the magical energy in their body can disrupt the connection to their fire.

Pinching the wound together, she gently breathed a small tongue of fire onto the wound, sealing it and cauterizing it in the process. "SHIT!" Cynder bolted upright and growled "don't you ever, ever do that again!"

Jaziz, just eyed him darkly "What did you do to get those wounds?"

"The boy" Cynder slurred, starting to fall out cold again. "I needed to test him..." His head lolled to one side and he passed out again.

Sighing Jaziz looked down at him and bit her lip in deliberation. Frowning she concentrated and slowly she changed form. Her image as a dragon blurred, lightening in colour, as her wings vanished and her tail shrunk inwards. Since she was new at the transformation, it took longer. With practice she would eventually be as fast as an animagus, being able to alternate between forms effortlessly. Two minutes later, a beautiful, petite red-haired woman cradled the black haired Cynder in her lap, her almond shaped, amber eyes creased with worry. "Oh Cynder" Jaziz breathed "You're a foolish one aren't you?" The pair stayed like that for many hours, until Cynder was well enough to get up and move of his own accord.

Cynder never remembered what happened after the wound had been healed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_The following day:_

"SMOKY!" The bellow echoed up the stairs "GET YOUR BACKSIDE OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW SON!" Sirius's amplified voice rumbled throughout the house and the boy in question rolled over in his bed and covered his head with his pillow.

"Bloody hell...it's 8am!"Harry muttered, his head buried under his pillow. He lay there for a few moments before he heard the door open slowly. "Sod off...it's too early!" Harry groaned from under the sheets, not wanting to move. "ARGH!" A sudden weight on his middle made him change his mind as he shot up to look at a head of bushy giggling hair.

"Wake up sleepy!" Hermione laughed and bounced on Harry's chest, driving the wind from him, whilst she smiled angelically as he threw her a dirty look.

"Ok...I'm getting up..." Harry grumbled, ruffling his hair back, so it was less messy. He put his glasses on and looked at Hermione who was sitting at the end of his bed, with a cheesy grin on her face. "Do you want to watch me change Miss. Granger?" Harry teased as Hermione turned a lovely shade of beet red. Mumbling something under her breath, she moved towards the door, to find a hand gripping her wrist. Harry spun her around and pushed her against the wall, saying softly "Don't I get a wake up kiss?" Hermione never got a chance to respond as Harry's lips claimed hers.

Her hands acting on their own, one moved up into Harry's hair, the other snaking around his waist. Harry's lips were soft and warm against her own, as she lost herself in a world of bliss. Gone was logical Hermione, as she revelled in the new feelings coursing through her body like wildfire. Harry was gentle, not demanding and Hermione felt a tiny surge of irritation. Spinning Harry around she slammed him against the wall (much to Harry's surprise) and ran her tongue across his lips, demanding entry. Harry, the poor lad was too stunned to even realise what was going on. So Hermione forced her entry. The two remained like this, simply lost in each other, until air became a issue. That, and being soaked by a jet of water.

"SIRIUS!" The pair screeched, whilst the ex-convict sniggered at the dripping wet pair.

"Get moving love birds" He said, grinning like a loon. "Breakfasts on the table, then Charlie will take you two to Diagon for your school supplies"

Harry frowned, pushing back his now sopping wet hair "Why aren't you coming dad?"

Sirius laughed "I'll be at the bank later pup, but I still need to sort my international status with Cygnus. Otherwise I'll get arrested again, and you don't want your old man in Azkaban again do you?" Harry rolled his eyes and walked past, giving Sirius a thump on the back as he passed. Sirius looked at Hermione, who was still slightly flushed and breathing heavily "You two behave yourselves ok? And after visiting the bank I don't want to see you two until later alright, enjoy yourselves!"

Hermione smiled, looking at the floor. "I'll make sure that happens Sirius" Sirius barked a laugh out and walked out the room, leaving Hermione cursing as she performed a drying charm on herself. "Damn that man" she groused as she left Harry's room "He has bloody impeccable timing...not!"

Stomping down the stairs (Whilst Sirius's laughter rang around the house) Hermione sat down in front of the table and helped herself to two slices of toast and a glass of orange juice. Spreading butter on them she just ate the toast plain, nibbling on the toast. Around five minutes later and on her third slice of toast, Harry appeared in the doorway, dressed in muggle clothing, and in Hermione's opinion looking very handsome indeed. "Don't you look good with bed head" she teased, as Harry stuck his tongue out at her, grabbing a slice of toast and eating it dry. A moment later Charlie had appeared in the doorway, drying his hands on a dish towel. He raised an eyebrow at the state of Harry's hair and then disappeared for a few seconds.

His voice was heard from the hall. "are you two lay abouts ready to go?" Harry looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow in an unasked question. She nodded and the two trotted out into the hall, grabbing their coats. Today they were deliberately dressing like muggles, as they were, personally more comfortable in muggle clothing, as Charlie was. Shrugging on his black leather coat (That came down to around his knees) Harry pulled on a pair of leather gloves. Flexing his hands he frowned "Do I look alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and checked the gloves "They look fine Harry, can't see anything alright?" Harry smiled and visibly relaxed as the pair walked towards the fire place where Charlie was waiting, dressed casually as well. "I can see you're covered up Harry, just as well. Don't want to cause a mass panic do we now?"

"Ha. Ha." Harry dead-panned "You're a real riot Charlie"

Charlie chuckled and threw a handful of green powder into the fire, as it roared green. He stepped into the fire yelling "Diagon alley!"

Harry and Hermione followed suit a few seconds later, being whipped away in the emerald flames to land, for once upright, and in one piece. Harry however, gave the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron a baleful glare, and muttered "I hate the floo" Hermione playfully swatted him on the arm and guided him away from the fire. No-one noticed the petite red-head and the black-haired man, appear just after them and follow them into the alley.

As the trio left the pub, Charlie smiled "Well, I have my own business to attend to today. I take it you two either have some money, or a card, so get shopping" The young pair flashed Charlie a smile and began to walk off, but Charlie placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "And Harry...buy her something nice and treat her to lunch" Harry smiled and tipped his left hand to his head in a mock salute, before walking off at a jaunty trot to catch up with Hermione. "Kids" Charlie said smirking "I hope mine won't be like that" He said to himself as he moved into the crowd that filled Diagon alley.

Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand down the alley, at first just window browsing. "Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"I was thinking"

Harry laughed softly "Hermione, thinking? If you didn't think the world would stop turning!"

"Prat"

Harry smiled "I know but you love me for it"

Hermione moved closer to him, her head resting against his shoulder "Yes I do love you for it"she said softly, a small smile on her face. Harry smirked and she just rolled her eyes in response. "Anyway, if we get all our school shopping done first, then we can do some shopping for ourselves, and then..."

"We'll go on a date"

Hermione was left speechless, so Harry continued "we'll go into the muggle side and we'll watch a film and have something to eat out and..." Harry paused, seeing Hermione sniffle and wipe her eyes. "Hermione?" Harry asked "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No you silly...oh Harry! Your so sweet you know that? This came out of the blue and god I've got nothing to wear and...oh Harry, only you could do this" Hermione gushed, her eyes shining.

Harry blinked "So I did something right then?"

Hermione smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips "You have no idea Harry..."

Smiling the pair wandered in the alley, getting in quick order, their potions supplies from the apothecary, stuff for Harry's broomstick, wand polish, treats for their familiars and food, before moving onto their robes (It took half an hour for Hermione to choose a formal dress as requested on the list, which she wouldn't let Harry see) before finally heading to Flourish and Blotts.

As they headed into the book store, Harry smiled and whispered into Hermione's ear "This...is all on me. Choose as many books as you want"

"Harry" Hermione's voice was low "Are you serious... I could buy the whole bookstore!" Harry smirked and nodded "Oh Harry..." Hermione said gnawing her lip in indecision. "You are getting snogged senseless later Potter" She said breathlessly before disappearing at a rapid rate into the bookshelves. Harry smiled at her retreating figure. He was getting the hang of this boyfriend thing.

Humming to himself, Harry idly picked the books up he needed for the year and then browsed for other items. Sirius had said there were more _dangerous_ books in the Black house, but Harry also wanted his own supply of books for himself and Hermione to read. Browsing the shelves, he picked up various books, including _Brookery's guide to shielding your mind, 1001 offensive hexes, curses and jinxes, Finding your inner animal: The animagus guide by Samuel Richard James Peters, Mind boggling charms by Filus Flitwick _and _Runes: Your guide to Archaic protection._ After passing around the shelves for a while Harry found a small book, simply entitled _The big book of dragons_. It had no author. Smiling lightly to himself Harry paid for his purchases and wandered towards the front of the shop. After hanging around for a few moments Harry frowned. He had been shopping for an hour, and Hermione hadn't been by the till or at the front of the shop. Harry knew she loved to read but she had never, in all his trips to the alley with her had never known her to take more than an hour in the shop. Frowning he paced back into the shop, asking a sales rep nearby to look after his bag for a few moments.

Idly pacing the shelves and getting nearer the ministry restricted section, Harry heard Hermione gasp and he relaxed slightly. He began walking towards the voice when he heard another voice he hadn't heard for a few weeks, and did not really want to hear until he had gotten back to Hogwarts at the very least. He didn't hear what they said but he heard Hermione's acid response of "Ronald. You do know Harry is nearby don't you?" Harry moved nearer to the voices and cursed silently as he tried to figure out a way to get around the shelves.

"Really Granger... I don't see him around here do you?" Ron's voice was full of acid and bile, sounding similar to Snape, a dramatic and sudden transformation from Harry's best, if slightly stupid best friend.

There was a moments silence before Hermione growled out "I'd curse you if I had my wand Ronald"

There was a dark chuckle from Ron as he said "You mean this one Granger? You really should keep them in a holster, not in your back pocket" Harry banged his head against the bookcase. He'd forgotten his holster too. Moving quicker he rounded a corner just as he heard a muffled squeal and male voice rising. Hurrying round the corner he hauled Ron off of Hermione by the back of his robes with his right hand, sending the red-head into a thick bookcase, winding him slightly.

"Hi Harry!" Ron said brightly "I just found Hermione here and..."

Ron trailed off at the look in Harry's eyes. If looks could kill, Ronald Weasely would be ordering a headstone right now. "Save it Ronald" Harry spat out, his right hand clenched into a fist as the voice started hissing, _burn the traitor! Burn his miserable excuse for a hide! _"I heard your conversation through the bookcases that you had with my girlfriend Ronald. This was her treat to get as many books as she wanted, paid by me. Now hand over her wand Ronald. Now" Harry's tone of voice brooked no argument but Ron had a stubborn streak and just folded his arms opening his mouth to say something. Harry was faster though, slamming into him and hauling the ginger haired boy into the air, pinned against the bookcase with his right hand. Ron was several pounds heavier than Harry and several inches taller, so this feat sent a trickle of fear down Ron's spine. Harry lowered Ron to eye level and hissed at the taller boy "No fucking around Ronald...Hand over her wand, and don't you dare try any funny business..." The rest of the threat was left unsaid, so Ron dug into his pockets and tossed Hermione's wand at her.

"Here" he spat out, blue eyes narrowed "Now let go of me Potter and I'll leave...I don't want a fight" Harry let him down slowly and regarded him with narrowed eyes as he began to walk away. Relaxing slightly Harry began to turn away when he heard Hermione's screech of "Harry!" Her warning, however, was a little late, as Ron's fist had already connected with his kidneys. The blow rattled Harry but being on the end of the Dursleys made Ron's blow seem tame in comparison. Hurt, but not down and out, Harry retaliated with a furious right handed blow to Ron's stomach. Ron went flying down the aisle winded badly and then found himself looking at Hermione's wand tip. "Leave Ron. Now" Her tone gave him no choice and giving the pair looks that said 'you are so dead at school' he skulked out of the shop.

Hermione immediately rounded on Harry, scolding him and thanking him in short order, for a) being such a hero b) for helping her and c) being a bloody good boyfriend. Harry managed to sneak in a quick snog in the bookcases, and Hermione was quite amorous, leading Harry to the sneaky thought of the Hogwarts library. Hermione at least had the decency to blush at that comment as they headed to the till, giving Harry a half hearted swat in retaliation. Paying for Hermione's books (Twelve in total) Harry took her hand and bumped into Charlie as they headed towards the cauldron to drop off their goods. After explaining what had happened (Charlie had ran into Ron) they asked him to take their stuff. Charlie agreed, and the trio split up again, the young pair heading to the bank to meet Sirius.

Harry and Hermione walked into the bank and Harry cursed. "What is it smoky?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed "Sirius said this might take awhile Hermione. We might not get a chance to go on our date today"

Hermione smiled "That doesn't matter Sir Smoky, you have showered me with gifts and defended my honour today. What more could a girl ask for? Besides, we'll go out tomorrow night or before we go back to Hogwarts if you really insist"

"I insist Hermione. I'd also...like to meet your parents too" Harry said seriously.

Hermione stopped on the steps "Are you serious..." she trailed off at the look on Harry's face "You are serious...Merlin...Harry Potter you are the most noble man I have ever met. But I'll arrange it." Seeing Harry smile and grasp her hand, the pair walked into the bank, meeting Sirius in the main lobby. The bank was fairly empty as the day was getting later, and winding down. Seeing Sirius the pair waved at the marauder, earning a grin from the pair as he bounced up and down like an over excited five year old on a sugar high.

He grabbed the pair in a hug and laughed "It's so good to be legally back on home soil!" Sirius said, whirling Harry around. The trio didn't notice a heavily cloaked wizard slip out the door as they proceeded to one of the till points. The goblin manning the till looked up over his glasses and flashed a very pointy smile.

"Ah, Mr. Black. So good to see that travesty of justice was reversed. How may I help you today?"

Sirius grinned, he was in a very good mood. "Actually, good sir, I was wondering if I could speak to Knorlack. I believe he was the Potters account manager, the last I knew"

The goblin frowned, tumbling through several sheets of parchment whilst Harry whispered to Sirius "I have someone looking after accounts, as in plural?"

Sirius looked confused "Didn't you know about your vaults?" Harry shook his head and Sirius swore "Dumbledore, I'd bet the Black fortune on that"

"And a wise gamble that would be Mr. Black" A goblin stood just behind the till, behind the one sitting on a chair "As Mr. Dumbledore was Mr Potter-Blacks magical guardian, until you adopted him, he would've had access to Mr. Potter-Blacks financial statements. I regret to say he must have never given them to you Mr. Potter-Black."

Harry waved his hand nonchalantly "Please, call me Harry. And as for my headmaster...I have my doubts."

The goblin smiled a toothy grin before beckoning the trio to follow. Hermione held Harry's hand trying to ponder what the headmaster was trying to do. "Now" The goblin said, opening the door to large conference style room "I am your account manager, Knorlack, and since Mr. Black here is your legal guardian, I will need to ask him what he requests from you"

"I just want to go down to the main Potter vault. There are a few things in there that Harry should have I think Knorlack"

The goblin, Knorlack nodded solemnly. "Of course Mr. Black, I'll get a goblin to escort you immediately. My assistant should be free. Griphook!" The smaller goblin poked his head round the corner of the room and bowed.

"Yes Mr. Knorlack?"

"Escort these three down to the main Potter vault please Griphook. Number 18, I believe. You'll be able to give them access." Griphook bowed once more, gesturing to the group, who followed him quickly to the cart.

As they stepped into the cart Harry took Hermione's hand. "Hermione" he said getting her attention.

"Yes Harry?"

"Have you ever been on a roller coaster before?"

Hermione turned an interesting shade of puce "I did once when I was much younger. I was violently ill afterwards. Why do you ask?" Harry glanced pointedly at the cart. "ah" Hermione said, looking a little queasy.

Griphook, having heard the pairs conversation softly said "No need to panic Mrs. Potter. The main Potter vault is only a little way down, and I shall slow the speed of the cart"

Griphook was getting back into the cart when he heard a small voice squeak "Mrs. Potter? W-what do you mean?"

The goblin looked puzzled "Your magic has bonded Mr and Mrs. Potter, so technically under the old laws and goblin laws the pair of you are married now. As such that gives you full vault rights, inheritance rights and abdication from the under-age magic act."

Hermione stared, her jaw hanging loosely. Harry was shocked beyond words and Sirius was banging his head against the wall. He'd forgotten about that little fact, and as Harry had burned through all the barriers on his magic when he had acquired his new limb, Sirius had forgotten about Hermione's magic reaching out to Harry's magic. "Griphook, please keep this quiet. Harry, Hermione we'll deal with this later ok?" As the trio got into the cart, Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, and although Sirius didn't catch what he said to her, she seemed to cheer up immensely. The cart set off, slower than normal and about three minutes later (with Hermione leaving bruises on Harry's arm) they were outside the main Potter vault.

Griphook, stroked a finger down the vault rim and whispered something in gobbledygook and the door swung open on it's own. "I shall wait out here" Griphook said softly as the trio stepped inside, the door of the vault swinging too softly, leaving itself slightly ajar.

Harry didn't notice the piles of coins, or the jewellery, or the other family heirlooms in neat piles. His eyes were riveted on the pair of portraits at the back of the vault. As if sensing eyes on them, the portraits stirred and emerald green eyes locked with emerald green eyes as small sob choked it's way from Hermione's throat.

Harry was frozen to the spot and choked out two words. "Mum...Dad"

The portraits smiled "Hello son"

The Potters were back, and no force on earth, heaven or hell would tear them apart.

"Mum...Dad..."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I'm evil aren't I? Anyway review please!

Oh and next chapter, family stuff, Harry meets the parents, Hermione talks to her parents and they return to Hogwarts!


	7. Chapter 7 Portraits, parents, explosions

Chapter 7: Portraits and explosions galore

AN: Thank you for all the reviews, as it's you guys that keep me writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Potter verse, so I don't want any lawyers after me...

Ah and on one note...I wrote this whilst having a meatloaf fetish...so if you see any of the lyrics...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Last time on Burning magic:_

"_Mum...Dad?"_

The two portraits sucked in a breath and then burst into tears, Lily blubbering like she was at a wedding, and James's eyes had gone shiny and moist, as he regarded his son standing tall and proud with his best mate, and very, very attractive girl by his side.

"Harry" James managed to croak out "My son...you've grown so much..." Harry took a few uncertain steps forward, urged on by Hermione.

Lily sniffled and wiped her eyes "Harry, my baby! (Harry went a lovely crimson at this remark) You look so handsome and..." Her eyes fell on Sirius and the portrait scowled "Sirius...I do hope your not corrupting my son" A chuckle rumbled from all three men's throats as they laughed at Lily's disparaging remark. Sirius was a marauder. It was his _job _to corrupt his friends kids! Lily's bright eyes then rested on Hermione and a wicked smile crossed her face "And Harry...who is this lovely girl that is with you?"

Hermione flashed Mrs. Potter a grin and said "I'm Hermione Granger Mrs. Potter...Harry's girlfriend"

Lily's jaw dropped as James roared out "Well done my boy! I bet she's the smartest witch in school too!"

Harry wrapped his left arm around Hermione's waist and smiled "Top of the school Dad, just like you mum, muggle born."

Lily had recovered from her shock and smiled warmly "I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for Hermione dear. The Potter men are notoriously hard to train..."

Hermione had an almost feral grin on her face "I'm sure I'm up to the challenge Mrs. Potter, besides, I'm already breaking him in"

"HEY!" Father and son realised that they had been insulted and both looked identical, with arms crossed and pouting faces. The pair of witches both burst into giggles, whilst Sirius guffawed with laughter. The mood was jubilant for a few moments and then Harry sobered up sighing. "Mum...Dad. I've got something to show you" Drawing the portraits attention, Harry shrugged off the leather jacket, removing his gloves and then he pulled off his jumper, leaving his chest and arms just covered in a short-sleeved t-shirt. His right arm was exposed to his parents pictures. Lily gasped in shock, averting her eyes, whilst James paled rapidly, the blood leaving his face ashen white as he stared at his sons right arm..

"So it's happened then" James sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, as his son scowled at him.

"What has?" Harry snapped, "I'd like some answers Dad"

James sighed again "Lily, dear please don't get upset, but I have never, ever told anyone this...including Sirius" James shot his wife a reassuring glance, that she did not return and James groaned, burying his face in his hands. "The Potters owe a debt Harry. A very large and ancient debt." James stood and said "Follow me, there are other empty portraits in the vault and we'll move between them. Everything will become clearer in a few moments" James moved off through the frame of the portrait and the trio heard his voice from down a small corridor just further into the vault. The trio quickened their pace, walking down a small corridor, the walls filled with mainly empty portraits. Harry had shrugged his coat back on, but had not put his gloves back on. As James walked besides them in the portraits frames, Harry frowned until a voice startled him. It was a portrait of a man, who looked much like James, but far older, with grey hair and far thicker glasses, who was squinting at Harry's right hand. "Oh my" the man said "I see the Potter debt has been called then...interesting indeed...Be careful young one...the ancients will see to it that you have a difficult path ahead..."

James stopped, and opened his mouth to speak but the portrait brushed past him, disappearing out of the frame and somewhere else. James frowned and beckoned the group on, as they came into a smaller chamber, which was literally a miniature library. Harry felt Hermione draw in a small breath besides him, as she was practically salivating over these ancient looking tomes. James lead them down the side of the library, hopping between three portraits that were there. Turning the corner James sighed and said "This is the explanation Harry. I'm just sorry this was forced onto you" There was one portrait hanging on the wall the trio stopped before. An ancient looking empty portrait was there and James breathed a sigh of relief. "He's not here. Good. I'll explain myself now" James rubbed his temples and sat down in the plush chair that occupied most of the empty portrait.

"I'll start from the beginning, I suppose" James said, his eyes focusing on a point somewhere above Harry's head. "The founders weren't the first people to wield magic. There were others before them, wild untamed savage sorcerers. But the Founders were the first to wield the power that were recorded, and with them came the ancient families. Lines that exist to this very day, like the Bones, Blacks, Malfoys, Potters, Greengrass, Longbottom...well the list is quite extensive." James paused and Sirius took the opportunity to conjure three chairs for the trio to sit down in as it looked like James was going to be talking for a while. "But something else came with the Founders. The darkness...and the ancients. A war ravaged the land, savaged it beyond repair, laid waste to fertile fields and small villages, destroying everything. Only the founders...and one family stood up to the darkness that was tainting the land. The Potters. We were going to die, the line wiped out...but at the last moment we were saved by the ones who call themselves the ancients" James held his hand out to the trio and said "Hold any questions or I'll lose my place" Taking a sip of water from a glass on the small table near the chair in the frame, James continued his narrative. "The Ancients...are magic. They aren't human and they heavily use the system of life debts and things like that, where we, wizards and witches, get most of our binding contracts and unbreakable bonds and the like. We, the Founders and the Potters, according to the ancients, were in their debt, as they had saved our lives. They gave the Potters a different debt to the founders. The founders debt was to build a school of learning for magical beings, but the Potters debt was...different"

Sirius frowned "Tell us what it is James, and stop beating around the bush"

"Fine Padfoot. The Potter line was cursed by this debt. All the male Potter heirs would die before they were twenty five, unless the male born was marked once at birth by the darkness and once when they are older by the ancients. You have to understand Harry, the first war nearly ripped the world apart. Now, the darkness and the ancients play through emissaries Harry. They choose people to... be their messengers, as it were, so it limits the direct influence that the ancients and darkness can use directly. There are two emissaries at the moment"

"Dumbledore and Voldemort" Hermione said, James giving her an approving glance over his glasses.

James clapped "Bravo Miss. Granger. Correct. But the debt was, once the boy was marked and rid the earth of BOTH influences, then the debt would be settled. Your the one who has to bear the debt Harry, be the shade of grey."

Harry frowned "Why get rid of both the ancients and darkness? Why not just the darkness?"

James sighed "I thought of this one too and I have a reason. Power corrupts. If one power remains then the world, eventually will suffer one way or another. Wizard kind has to make it's own decisions, not being swayed by two forces. Also, one other thing. Do not trust the old families Harry. All of them have sides, like a coin, the Bones for example. They got their name from at first by clairvoyance and talking to the dead, now the name refers to their darker relatives...Necromancy Harry, they raise the dead. Choose who you trust Harry. Only a select few know of everything. I'm sorry I never told you Sirius, but you knew what the Black family was like. I couldn't tell you everything."

Harry frowned "That still doesn't explain the arm Dad. The dragons had something to do with it and... I was told the Potters have dragon blood in their ancestry"

"Ah" James sighed "I did forget one thing...Before the forces retreated, the ancients left traces of their magic in some of the magical beings. The ancients left theirs in two"

"Dragons" Harry said, his brain thinking.

"And Phoenixes" James concluded, smiling sadly "And the darkness too left it's mark on magical beings. Dementors and snakes"

"Snakes?"

James sighed "Yes snakes, it's the reason snakes are used in a lot of dark rituals, however because the snakes were the second choice they only have a limited loyalty to the darkness. The rest they play by ear, or scale I suppose" There was silence for a few moments and James sniffed audibly in the silence "I'm sorry Harry...I wish I could be there to help. I really wish I could and the dragons claim...is true. I think it's a shifter dragon but I do not know. The Potters are still pureblood to the wizarding world and they would never, ever want that information that we have beast blood in our veins. I was never able to find out. My parents destroyed the information I had before I could read it"

Sirius smiled "It's alright James. I'm keeping the promise I made many years ago and the blood matters not to me"

The portraits eyes lit up, but it was Lily's voice that answered "Thank you Sirius. That means a lot to me and James" Sirius nodded silently as Lily continued "I heard everything James. Why didn't you tell me?"

James's breath hitched in his throat "I couldn't Lily, I couldn't. How was I supposed to tell you that I was cursed, that out little boy would be cursed from the moment he was born? How do you do that Lily? How do you tell someone that?"

Silence met his impassioned statement. Lily looked down serenely at the trio and said "If you'll excuse my husband and I, we have some things to discuss. Harry...we love you never, ever forget that and remember to tell the people you love, that you love them, before it's too late. We'll be at the manor Sirius, do stop by and see us"

Sirius smiled "I plan on it. We'll be there at Christmas, for certain Lily. We'll talk more then." Lily nodded and grasped her husband by the forearm, and the pair of paintings disappeared through the edge of the frame. "Well let's get going..." Sirius was talking to empty space, the two chairs Harry and Hermione had been sitting in were vacant. Hearing faint voices, Sirius walked into the stacks of books nearby and followed the sound of the two. Turning a corner and moving into another aisle of books, Sirius watched, slightly bemused as the pair, Harry and Hermione laboured under several large and heavy looking ancient tomes.

"You know Sirius, you could help us out here by casting some feather weight charms ya know! We're not in Romania any more!" Harry's snarky tone came from behind the pile of books and Sirius heard Hermione mutter darkly in agreement. Smirking, Sirius flicked his wand, casting the charm and a shrinking the books down to the size of a matchbox. Sirius raised an eyebrow as he met the glare of Hermione Granger and he sniggered slightly, as she glared at him, hands on hips.

"We need to talk Sirius" She said, glancing at Harry.

Comprehension dawned on Sirius as he saw how nervous the pair were. "Ah"

"Yes ah" Harry snapped, his green eyes darkening, as he entwined his hands with Hermione's own graceful fingers. "What do you know Sirius, because from the way you reacted to the news outside the vault, then you must know something" Harry's voice was hard, or demanding but nearly pleading to be answered in some way, shape or form.

"I..." Sirius faltered and gathered his thoughts. "Do you remember that trip into London, just after your birthday?" Two nods were given to him. "Well, in the taxi I wanted to check on you two, so I checked your auras, using my training. It's something I'll teach you two later. And I noticed something... Hermione's magic was trying to reach out to your magic to Harry, but something was blocking it. In all the commotion I suppose...I forgot about it and when Harry burned through the blocks when he got his new limb, your magic must have joined as Harry's magic had burned away the block leaving the two auras to mingle." Sirius took in a breath "Now, under goblin law, that makes you two basically married, apart from the ceremony, so apart from actually getting married in front of a ministry official, you're ok."

Hermione frowned and gnawed her bottom lip "Why? Why did my magic reach out?"

Sirius gave a gentle laugh "It wasn't just yours kiddo, Harry's was reaching out too, but like I said it was blocked from joining"

Harry shifted in his spot and cleared his throat "What about the goblins and the laws, what does that mean for us?"

Sirius frowned "I'll be honest. Goblins can be trusted explicitly, especially with the Potter secrets, as the Potters are one of the few families who do not owe the goblins money. So, you're fine there. As for how it affects you...well it wont have been logged in the ministry, so no-one we need to worry about will know...and that's really all I know" Sirius paused "From what I remember reading as part of a N.E.W.T project, you two are going to become closer...as in emotions and, especially you Hermione will get a boost in power. The bond will be cemented when you..well..er...seal the deal, if you catch my drift" The pair blushed and squirmed under Sirius's gaze who snorted and said "And I hope you wont be doing that for a least another year, maybe more and if you do take precautions...for merlin's sake"

There was silence from the two teens for a minute and Sirius sighed "You two got everything?" he asked. The pair nodded and they made their way back out to the corridor, passing Lily's and James empty portraits. Griphook, looked up as the trio made their way from the vault and stood up, clambering into the cart as Sirius, Hermione and Harry sat down in the back, Hermione wrapping herself around Harry. Harry winced. He was sure that she would leave bruises in the morning. The cart shot off into the tunnel, Hermione squealing in fear for the short journey, all the way to the surface.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As the trio walked into the lobby, they felt the atmosphere change. Tension. Harry frowned and discreetly reached for his wand, Hermione doing the same. The reason for the tension, became clear. Aurors in their blue robes were standing at attention in the lobby with their wands pointed at Sirius. "Oh Joy" Harry muttered, glaring at the assembled wand tips "It appears certain people don't read the papers" A small snort of agreement came from his left and Harry suppressed a grin as he saw Hermione twirling her wand between her fingers.

Sirius stepped forward hands raised "Gentleman, aurors, I assure you there has been a misunderstanding here"

The lead Auror, a man named Dawlish snapped "Save it Black, you're going straight to Azkaban where scum like you belong and I don't care what tricks you used in Romania. Here their laws have no jurisdiction. Now...will you come quietly or or we going to have to curse you seven ways to Sunday?"

Harry scowled his own wand raising in his left hand, his wand tip glowing with a dim light. "Don't you dare threaten my father" The words had a harsh, reptilian inflection on them, causing Dawlish to shudder as the young boy-who-lived regarded him as a scientist would regard a specimen sample on a slide.

Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder a withdrew a tube of parchment from his robes. "Catch Dawlish" Sirius said "I do remember you Dawlish, always last in classes weren't you?"

Dawlish seethed in anger, throwing Sirius a venomous look as he snapped the wax seal on the roll and read the parchment. His face paled and he quickly fell into discussion with his troops. An angry yell, came from the crowd of blue-robed wizards and a figure strode forward, an elegant cane at the man's side, as he waved the parchment roll furiously in the other hand. "Malfoy" Sirius and Harry spat at the same time, disgust crossing their faces as though they had swallowed something particularly vile. "You an ambassador? Not possible Black! No-one would have your mangy hide representing their country!"

"The scroll work is correct, Lucius, I assure you. Cygnus signed them himself" Sirius said, eye glimmering darkly. "Now unless you wish to create an international scene, I suggest you leave me be and let me go on in peace" Malfoy scowled darkly and thrust the scroll back into Sirius's hands as the trio walked past the stunned public and aurors and began to venture back into the alley. A snarl and a rustle of a cloak, and a muttered curse, twitched Sirius's enhanced reflexes, pushing the other two to the floor and rounding on the auror responsible. "Dawlish" Sirius said evenly. "Now, I'm going to pretend that didn't happen. I'm going to count to three, and you'll all walk away, wands stowed. One...two" the wands disappeared and Sirius flashed a feral grin, before turning, slightly, reacting with blurring speed Sirius had already cast a spell, before Dawlish had a chance to even react. The banishing charm forced the auror into the marble wall of the bank, the breath leaving his lungs in a woosh, and as he tried to get up, he felt the spear points of two goblins tickle his jugular. "Cheerio!" Sirius waved to the crowd before joining up with Harry and Hermione again, walking back into the alley, laughing softly at the terrified expression on the senior aurors face.

Laughing gently Hermione held onto Harry, her hand wrapped his larger one. Sirius looked down and glanced at his watch "It's only half past four. I don't want to see you two until half nine earliest, eleven latest, understand? Floo me from the cauldron. I'll pick you up" Sirius strode off, whistling a jaunty tune as he vanished rapidly down the alley, leaving the two teens blinking in surprise.

"He's always full of surprises isn't he?" Hermione remarked, watching Sirius's diminishing figure. "Like a hyperactive child" she said as Harry laughed softly.

Harry grinned "You could say that" He said "I just say it's Dad being Dad" Hermione beamed at him and he felt something like pride from her and his stomach did a flip-flop in response. "Why are you so proud of me?"

Hermione looked startled for a second and smiled "Oh...because you've taken so quickly to calling Sirius Dad. It's good for you to have accepted him so quickly" She smiled at him widely, and gave him a quick kiss on the nose, raising herself on tiptoes. "That" she said "Is why I'm proud of you smoky"

Harry smiled softly, returning the kiss, before saying "How about we do like I suggested earlier? You know see a film, grab a bite to eat...oh..be right back" Harry vanished back into the bank and re-appeared two minutes later, a wad of muggle cash in his hands. "This should cover tonight" Harry said absently placing the money in his back pocket. "So where first my lady, something to eat or a film?"

Hermione paused and raised a finger to her lips "Ah..." Then her stomach rumbled answering Harry's question and Hermione laughed, a red blush gracing her cheeks. "I guess my stomach says food first, then we see a film" Harry smiled and took Hermione's hand as the pair wandered down the alley and out into muggle London via the Leaky Cauldron.

A few yards away two sets of eyes watched from a set of shadows. "See?" A feminine voice said, a scowl detectable in her tone. A harrumph answered the female voice and the voice continued "Everything is going fine Cynder, I still cannot fathom why you insisted on testing Harry."

There was a pause before Cynders gruff voice answered "Because the boy needs testing. At the moment the fragment of the heart, Ishkar, is helping him control the draconic and ancient part of him. I am just testing him. The boy is strong though."

A snort issued from the female, Jaziz. "You mean he handed your ass to you on a platter" Silence fell around the pair. A giggle escaped Jaziz's mouth "Well at least we won't have to watch him when he goes to school"

"Ah..." Cynder said "That's where you're wrong Jaziz"

"What have you roped me into?"

Cynder's white teeth glittered in the gloom of the drawing dusk "The divination teacher a certain Sybill Trelawney has taken an early retirement"

"What did you do?" Jazz sighed.

"Nothing permanent I assure you. She just believes that she was visited by a vision and must go and seek some warmer climates, far, far away"

"You're a cruel bastard sometimes Cynder"

"I try" he said smugly.

"So what...I'm going to be a teacher?" Jazz asked, still in a mild sense of shock. She could feel Cynder rolling his eyes besides her. "Hey git, don't roll your eyes at me" Jazz said "So...I'm going to be a teacher..."

"You're interview is tomorrow"

"I hate you"

"Why thank you." Cynder said as Jaziz growled and stomped off, Cynder laughing softly at her retreating figure as he trailed behind her, Jaziz muttering death threats under her breath as she tried and failed to form words into how she hated Cynder sometimes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tugging Harry out onto the streets of muggle London Hermione laughed and spun on the spot. "What film!" She said, leading Harry deeper into London, until they were outside a cinema. Idly looking through the listings, they debated over what film to see. Eventually, after much persuasion Hermione chose the film on her own, choosing _Spiderman_ as Hermione hadn't yet seen it and because she felt Harry would connect with the main hero. Booking the tickets for eight fifteen sharp, the pair wandered down the streets nearby looking for a restaurant to eat in, as it was half past five and the pair were hungry.

Ten minutes down the road from the cinema, Harry pointed out a small neat Italian looking building down a small turn-off on the road with the title 'magic' above its door, in golden curved writing. Ignoring Hermione's varied protests (Including, but not limited to: "It looks to expensive!" "I'm not dressed properly!" and "HARRY!")

Opening the door a small bell rang and and in the echoes of the small bells tinkling, a house elf had appeared with a small 'pop' in front of the (slightly startled) pair. "welcome!" The little elf squeaked, it's red beret dipping about on it's head, as it flicked non-existent dirt from it's miniature shirt, tie and trousers. "Does sir and madam have a reservation?"

"Ah no" Harry said "We..were just wanting to have a quiet romantic meal..."

The house elf laughed, "Then master wizard, you are in luck, for we have a table spare for two. I do believe that you will find it most romantic. Ah young love. Follow me" The little elf led them the pair through a snake-winding course between tables. The place seemed empty but Harry could sense people were there. "Our speciality Sir, is making sure the diner has an intimate experience, so cloaking and silencing charms are placed. We value our clients atmosphere very much. May I ask for your name sir?"

"Potter-Black" Harry answered absently.

"P-P-Potter? Forgive me sir, if I had known then I would've had the other elves prepare your private suite!" The little head-elf seemed shocked and bowed. "Give me five minutes Sir Potter-Black and your private suite will be ready for you"

Harry seemed slightly flabbergasted and paused, whilst Hermione quietly asked a passing elf about the suite. Feeling a small hand tap his shoulder Harry looked up, to Hermione's smiling face. "Apparently the Potters have had a private room here since this place opened. They're one of the main investors apparently..."

Another pop announced the head-elf's arrival and he wordlessly asked them to follow. Moving to the back of the restaurant, the elf opened a small door that led into a very elegant dining room, with roses carved into the oak wood and plush chairs reclining in corners. "Your menu's will be here in a few moments. It is good to have the house of Potter back in our humble restaurant." The elf disappeared and a few seconds later two menus were on a small round table that had neatly been set up in the room and tastefully decorated. 'Simply state want you would like and you will have it. I've taken the liberty of only placing soft drinks on the wine list as you are both under age. Now, bon appetite."

The two teens sat down, slightly stunned by the sheer opulence of the surroundings. "Wow" Harry breathed looking around "Now I can see why my ancestors put money into this place. The elves know how to run this place"

"True" Hermione said, sauntering out from her seat and plonked herself down on Harry's lap. "Now Mr. Potter" Hermione began, lifting his chin up with a finger "I just want to thank you for today, for all of it. You are a knight for me...Miss plain Hermione Granger...and I love you for it..." Hermione's lips descended on his and claimed all of Harry's attention.

Hermione was warm, soft and pliant against him, small mews of pleasure coming from her and him, as the kiss deepened becoming more primal, more raw as tongues battled, and hands moved of entwining in hair and around waists. Harry pulled back "No Hermione, I -"

"Shut the fuck up Harry" The fact she'd sworn, startled Harry more than anything "I am not made of glass Harry" Hermione said, her brown eyes glimmering with lust. "You can go further...trust me Harry, because I trust you...and I'll stop you if I feel uncomfortable" The look of sheer love and trust in those brown, brown eyes stopped Harry dead and he nodded mutely under her intense gaze. A satisfied smile crossed Hermione's face and her lips descended on Harry's once more, as he lost himself in the taste, no as he just lost himself in her. There were no words to describe Hermione, how she tasted, how she felt, how she sounded when a hand, his hand dragged across her young pert bosom. There were no words to describe her. None at all. She was indescribable...

No words were needed when the two teens broke apart. "Now...how about we get something to eat, and then we see the film?" Harry agreed whole-heartedly. This day could not get any better for him.

They never got back to the house until eleven, looking very flushed and ruffled with swollen lips and pink faces. Sirius smiled as his godson, no his son dragged himself upstairs... At least he had found someone, no two people who would love him no matter what. Ruffling his son's hair Sirius smiled "Night kiddo. Looks like you need your sleep" and with a quiet _"Nox"_ Sirius left Harry to slumber in the field of dreams.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_The next day:_

"HARRY!"

'Oh shit...' Harry thought as he tumbled out of bed, wondering what Hermione wanted. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY WAND?"

Harry staggered into the kitchen, wrapped in his duvet and blinked in the morning sunlight "Christ Hermione, no need to yell. It's too early..."

"It's ten Harry, and Sirius wanted you down for duelling practice"

"Bugger, and no I haven't seen your wand...although _Accio Hermione's wand!"_ a moment later Hermione's slim, willow wood wand soared through the air into Harry's palm and he passed it over to her, grinning "Aren't you starting with me and Sirius today?" Harry asked, quickly fixing himself a slice of toast and a cup of coffee.

"I'll start tomorrow Harry. I need to sort some things with my parents" Hermione said softly, her hands trembling slightly.

"You want some support?" Harry asked

Hermione shook her head "No, but I'll ask about you visiting. Daddy will threaten to skin you probably. Or something equally vile" a small smile graced Hermione's lips before it vanished again. "I'm meeting uncle Tom outside, and then we'll go to my parents. I'll be back later Harry. Good training" Hermione crossed over the room to Harry and placed a kiss on his lips "love you" she said softly.

"Love you too" Harry said softly as he watched her gorgeous backside shimmy out the door.

"Harry"

"Yes dad?"

"Put your eyes back into your head son and...GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"..." "I'll be right down..."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_England, Granger household_

Life is never simple. It nearly always throws you a greased pig somewhere along the line. For Hermione her uncle was the greased pig of her life at this moment in time. She had lived a normal life, her parents loved her, not pampered but loved and valued. Yes there were tantrums, yes there were tears, arguments and pain but families are designed to work past that, to overcome the pain, to heal, to forgive and forget.

To love each other no matter what. Blood is thicker than water as the saying goes. Tom, however had come along and had cracked that image. Her family wasn't so perfect, with it's own skeletons in the closet. A big skeleton. Life was never simple.

A fact that irritated logical Hermione to no end. In fact it in infuriated her sometimes that no matter how much you planned or checked or double checked, something always came back and bit you on the arse. Metaphorically speaking of course.

Walking up to her own house had never been more terrifying, especially now she had Uncle Tom walking besides her. She was terrified her family was going to fall apart. She looked at Tom and sighed "Are you ready?"

"Are you ever ready for nuclear bomb?" Tom wise-cracked back, his voice betraying his nervousness. Hermione didn't answer him, instead snorting under her breath as she rapped on the door smartly, her stomach clenched in fear.

A face appeared at the door "Hello Daddy... Can we come in?" Dan Granger paled at the sight of his brother and wordlessly motioned the two in through the front door. Today was the day he'd been dreading for nearly four years after his daughter had received her Hogwarts letter. Today was the day his family would be torn apart. He felt hollow.

Hermione sighed as she watched her father's eyes cloud over in defeat. He thought tom was here to rip the family apart. That wouldn't happen. Dan was her Daddy. No-one else was, and never would be. Dan had nothing to fear from Tom, nothing at all. Walking into the hall the pair slipped off their shoes and Tom hung his cloak up on the hanger on the opposite side of the hall. "In the living room you two" Emma called out, as Hermione and Tom readied themselves for hurricane Emma. It never came. Hermione had never seen her parents so withdrawn, so...dead and tired. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw these giants in her child-like eyes crumble to dust, to be replaced with these forlorn, dull and defeated figures.

She sobbed and Dan and Emma flinched as though struck "Mummy, Daddy! I love you no matter what! Why won't you just listen! I don't care if Tom is my biological father, but you Daddy are my Daddy and always will be! Always! I love you two can't you see that?" Tears were running down her face, her heart bared for her parents to see. They shattered and the family threw themselves on each other, howls being heard as they wordlessly re-formed the bonds they thought shattered.

Tom stood to one side, uncomfortable in this intimate setting. He turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder "Thomas" Dan said, their eyes boring into each others "My brother...do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

Tom cracked a small grin "Not as much as I missed you, you big lug" The two Granger men wrapped each other in a manly hug, each brother feeling more at ease. Brothers are never meant to be separated. Never. Bonds of brotherhood run deep and far and as both men hugged they felt those bonds renew into something deeper and more meaningful than before. Brothers once more. Tom smiled and his smile faltered as Emma and Hermione approached the pair. They encircled the men in a hug and Tom felt tears well in his eyes. He was part of a family once more.

Some skeletons can destroy a family. This family's skeleton made it stronger. For hours they laughed, made small talk, tortured Tom as he failed miserably at Trivial pursuit, cooked and bonded together. Sensing a good mood Hermione finally decided to bite the bullet.

"Daddy?" She asked sweetly, putting on what her mother called her 'princess' voice. Emma sat upright at attention, the warning signs all there.

"Yes Hermione?" Dan asked, mumbling around his dessert.

Hermione swallowed "Can my boyfriend meet you guys sometime soon?"

Silence descended on the table as three pairs of eyes swivelled to pin Hermione on the spot. Dan swallowed audibly. Hermione grinned, a blush filling her cheeks. "Is that a yes then?"

Again there was silence, until finally Dan managed to sputter out one word, the word every father hates to hear. "B-b-boyfriend?!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Three days later, back at the Granger household_

"Why do I feel like this is a very bad idea all of a sudden?" Harry asked, earning a small giggle from Hermione "I mean, Dad was telling me all sorts of horror stories about 'meeting the parents', and you know, I'd really like to retain all my limbs..."

Hermione laughed "Oh Sirius was just pulling your leg Harry, relax. I'm sure Daddy will be fine..."

The front door to the Granger's house swung open and Emma smiled at the pair "Are you two going to natter all day or come in? Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes, so plenty of time to chat" Harry swallowed in fear as he followed Hermione's mother inside, taking off his shoes in the immaculate hallway, Hermione mimicking his actions, but with more ease and less fear. "In the dining room dears!" Emma's voice echoed down the hallway and the two trudged into the dining room, Harry feeling a certain empathy with a lamb going to slaughter. Hermione's hand entwined with his and she smiled, planting a small kiss on his cheek for luck as they entered the dining room.

"would you relax Harry?" Hermione asked, sighing theatrically. "Nobody is going to cause you bodily harm in this household."

"I might" Dan's rich baritone made Harry jump as it rang in his ear, as he gulped in fear.

"Daddy..." Hermione threatened, "Me and Mummy warned you about this...remember?"

Dan grunted and folded his arms across his chest "It's a fathers right to scare his daughters boyfriends"

"No it isn't Dan, unless you want your golf clubs fed to the wood chipper..." Emma threatened, standing in the doorway with a tea towel in her hands.

"You wouldn't do that would you darling?" The hard look in Emma's eyes made Dan (wisely) shut up. Grudgingly he stuck his hand out and shook Harry's hand, giving him a critical once over. Dan sniffed "He'll do for my princess" Leaving Harry slightly stunned, an embarrassed Hermione and a spluttering (with rage) wife. "I'll be in the study..." Dan called as he walked out of the dining room, Emma hot on his heels.

Hermione chuckled "Sorry about that...my family is a little mad"

"Guess it runs in the family then eh?" Harry said cheekily, earning a smack on the arm from Hermione, as Emma came down back into the dining room, muttering anatomical impossibilities concerning her darling husband under her breath.

"Everything alright mum?" Hermione asked, grinning at the old family ritual.

"Oh, nothing dear. Just your father being a stubborn ass again" Emma sighed and then her blue eyes focused on Harry, who squirmed under her gaze. "So this is the famous Harry then...my he's quite a specimen isn't he Hermione?"

Her daughter smirked and wrapped an arm around said boy "Yes he is mum...and he's all mine"

Harry cracked a small grin "Yes I am all yours" he said, eyes twinkling.

Emma smiled and then cursed "Hermione? Could you be a sweetheart and get the potatoes out from the oven?" Hermione nodded and vanished into the kitchen, where she could be heard muttering "Where are the bloody oven gloves?" to herself.

Walking nearer to Harry, Emma touched his shoulder, noticing Harry's visible flinch. "Harry, I do approve, but just promise me one thing"

"Anything Mrs. Granger"

"Keep her happy, keep her safe and love her"

Harry smiled "I'll do that Mrs. Granger. I...Hermione means the world to me... I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. She's a very special girl Mrs. Granger and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her" he said seriously.

Emma smiled, just a small twitch of her lips. "Good. I can see you'd do anything for her and love" Harry nodded sheepishly as Hermione came bustling back into the room. Emma smiled and said "Right, dinner will be ready in a few, so sit yourselves down. I'll go and get that misery guts I call a husband"

Emma went out of the room and was heard walking up the stairs. "Everything alright Harry?" Hermione asked, as she wrapped him in a hug.

Harry smiled slightly, his nerves rapidly vanishing. "Never better Hermione...never better"

Dinner went off without a hitch...and even Dan had to admit Harry was the perfect boy for his 'princess' especially since he knew more about the boy than he let on with all those letters he featured in.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_First of September, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, great hall._

Sirius stood in between the two teens looking at the tall majestic oaken doors that were the entrance to Hogwarts great hall. These doors had been a feature of Sirius's life for seven years, and now he loathed the image. They reminded him of what a failure he'd been to his friends and family. They also reminded him of Dumbledore and he knew the old man was up to something, something that involved his son and that thrice-damned fucking prophecy. Glancing over at his Son, he felt a his chest swell with pride. Harry had come along way with his magic, Hermione too. Together they were lethal and even separately they were still dangerous. They were ready to handle the world and anything it threw at them.

"Ready to go in with a bang?" Sirius asked with a grin.

He received two smirks as three wands were raised.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"_REDUCTO!"_

When Sirius said with a bang, he really meant with a bang...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

And that's that chappie!

Next chapter: Dumbles plots, the 'couple' news and new teachers!

And I leave you with this: Redemption can be fatal. If anyone can figure out which canon character that I'm applying that too...they get a prize...


	8. Chapter 8: New faces

Chapter 8: New faces.

AN: Thank you for all the reviews! Congratulations to Velloutte, who was the first to correctly guess the character! The answer was Ron! So, her character, an Auror by the name of Velvet, will be featuring in this chapter. Enjoy! Really sorry about the wait... But here we are!

Disclaimer: I don't own. This is all property of J.K. Rowling.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_England, Hogwarts, Great hall._

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"_REDUCTO!" _Three voices cried in unison, three wands bucking under the force of the blue pulse. The end results for the doors of the great hall were...explosive to say the least...

_KA-BOOM!_ The exploding spell tore into the timbers of the great hall, reducing it into so much mulch, splinters and dust, that the shock wave made the floor shake in it's very foundations. Dust settled in the still air, and the trio strode forward into the hall. It looked like the sorting had just finished and the headmaster was preparing to make his speech as he was standing in front of his golden seat, (or more accurately a throne Harry thought snidely) with his arms spread to the air. He seemed absolutely unruffled by the explosion, although the rest of the students and the majority of the teaching staff sat stunned, or scandalised by the destruction of the doors. "Harry, Hermione!" Dumbledore said jovially "Why the entrance?"

Harry ground his teeth "It would seem, Headmaster" Harry said evenly "That the train left earlier than indicated on our letters, sir. We were not informed of the change"

"Potter..." The snarl was evident in Snape's voice. "You should be expelled for destruction of property! And you Black! You should be rotting in Azkaban you cretin!" The whiplash tongue of the potions master did nothing to the trio, as Harry and Hermione ignored him, going to sit down with their classmates (Sitting several places down from Ron) and Sirius bowed before the headmaster.

"Headmaster, overlooking the outburst from your potions master, I, Sirius Black, humbly request that as the Romanian ambassador, at the bequest of Minister Cygnus, to inspect the school, for the good of the country and for the students" Sirius said, making a face at all the fancy, and flowery terms he had to use. It was tradition.

Dumbledore smiled, but inwardly was seething. Snape really needed to hold his tongue, and Black had asked in a way that could not be refused. "Ah, of course Mr. Black, I have heard of the sorry terms that are causing the great schools of Romania to close. Am I correct in understanding that ambassadors are also present at Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?"

Sirius nodded, whilst the students watched the verbal jousting "Of course headmaster, they too will be here later on in the week" A buzz of speculation ran rampart around the all at Sirius's words, and Harry groaned in his seat. His dad had gone and put his foot in it...as usual. Besides him, Hermione chuckled at Sirius's blunder and squeezed Harry's hand under the table.

"Ah of course." Dumbledore said, smiling for real this time. If Sirius made such a blunder this early, it would be all to easy to get rid of him later. "Do not worry students, what Sirius had alluded to will be revealed in a short moment, so do not panic. And yes Ambassador Black, I shall have one of the guest rooms opened up in the guest wing, and shall have the house elves attend to you." Sirius bowed gracefully and joined the teachers table, sitting next to Sinastra, the astronomy teacher, blowing raspberry's at Snape whilst his back was turned.

Now that nobody was interrupting him, Dumbledore coughed and re-started his welcoming speech that had been so rudely interrupted. As he opened his mouth to speak he remembered the mess from the explosion. With a sweep of his wand, the splinters and pieces of the door shuddered, once, twice, three times before flying into the doorway and slowly re-forming into the grand hall doorway. Dumbledore frowned. That spell must have had a lot of power behind it, as even he, the mighty Dumbeldore had trouble putting it back in one piece.

"Ahem, now as I was saying, later on this week we shall have some people visiting us. For this year, there shall be no quidditch" - Here howls of outrage could be heard - "Settle down, I shall explain when our guests arrive. Now we have a few new arrivals in Hogwarts. First, to replace our divination teacher I would like to introduce Mrs. Jasmine Wingthrift." At his urging a red-headed petite woman stood up, waving nervously at the students. A mild applause rang through the hall, as mutters regarded the new teacher. "And in our defence against the dark arts, it is my pleasure to introduce Mr. Alastor Moody!" Now, this was news. The murmuring rose higher as the students regarded the grizzled ex-auror. "And lastly, especially with what will happen this year, Madam Pomfrey has decided to take on an assistant in the hospital wing. It is my great pleasure to introduce our new healer Mr. Thomas Granger!"

"Oh Christ!" Hermione went pale as she regarded her uncle. No doubt her father and Thomas had cooked this up between them to keep an eye on her and Harry in school. She'd kick Tom somewhere painful as soon as she had the chance. Keeping an eye on her and Harry like this...Huffing under her breath Hermione scowled and Harry chuckled as he wrapped his hand in hers. "Hey don't worry about it Hermione, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why your uncle is here"

Hermione snorted "Yeah, it's called a breach of my privacy!" Laughing softly Harry kissed Hermione fleetingly on the cheek, earning a squeal from the twins.

"Pay up Jordan!" The twins said, slamming their hands in front of their mate. Grudgingly Lee stuffed one hand into his robes and slowly palmed down ten golden coins in front of the twins, looking peeved as he did so.

"Here. Ten galleons. I had Christmas" Lee said, sighing as he put away his money pouch.

"Can you tell us what's going on Gred, Forge?" Harry said, tapping his fingers on the table.

The twins grinned "Ah...The whole of the house had bets laid on when you two would become a couple. We won!"

Lee piped up "Come on boys be truthful. Most of the school was in on the bet... I was just the head of our houses betting ring..." They trailed off at the look on Hermione's face. "I'll shut up..." Lee muttered.

Any further conversation was thwarted by a knocking on the great halls, newly repaired door. Slowly, at a wave of Dumbledore's wand the doors creaked open, and a squad of blue robed aurors strode into the hall bearing a heavy wooden crate. "Ah!" The headmaster said, greeting the aurors "Head Auror Velvet, what a pleasant surprise!"

The words were addressed to a grim faced auror at the front of the group of five. She was dressed in the standard issue robes, dark blue in colour, with knee high black dragon scale boots. Black hair fell down to her waist, in a bound pony tail, framing a pale ebony face, with piercing peat black eyes. A slim body, but rippling with hidden strength and an active hand tapping on a sheathed wand. "Yes... I was surprised to receive this service as well Headmaster." Her voice was smooth, cultured and with a faint accent, not easily placed. However her voice was tense, and her whole posture seemed ill at ease. "I am here to deliver this artefact to you sir, and to be placed here, as extra security with my apprentice, whilst this... event is taking place."

Dumbeldore smiled whilst, inwardly he was cursing. Velvet was always headstrong, and had never been able to be bent to his...way of thinking. And now add Fudge trying to strong arm his way into his good books... This tournament was becoming more and more troublesome for him. "Of course Auror Velvet, I am always accommodating to ministry staff. Have you got the goblet?" Velvet nodded once, and gestured at the remaining four aurors behind her and they levitated the simple wooden casket to the desk in front of the headmaster. Slowly, the cask creaked open and an ancient crystal goblet, made from ancient blue sapphires rose from the cask and settled down on the desk in front of the headmaster. "Students!" Dumbledores baritone boomed across the assembled students. "On the eve of the summer equinox this goblet, the goblet of fire will ignite! And with it's ignition this school will hold the tournament! THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT!" Three of the five aurors left, leaving two, Velvet and her apprentice, and they sat down at the teachers table...the opposite end from the headmaster.

A stunned silence enveloped the school and as mutterings swept the benches. Hermione turned to Harry. "What do you bet your name will come out of that goblet?"

Harry smirked "Knowing my luck...Tell you what, I'll just stay the hell away from it. Lessen my chances." His remark was flippant but he under that he was worried. Things weren't adding up. His arm, the dragoness, the dreams and now this tournament. The most worrying thing was however, was the immense aura around the cup. It screamed power and it didn't look friendly. Not at all. Dumbledore had finished his speech, warning about the age line, and finally about the dangers. "Is it really that dangerous?" Harry remarked, only half listening.

"Yes, it is dangerous, in fact I think one of your ancestors died in one tournament, along with all the others, and several judges and spectators when a manticore got loose." Hermione said, frowning as the food appeared on the tables.

Harry was slightly stunned "In that case, I'm staying well away from the goblet." He felt Hermione squeeze his hand under the table and he gave her a grin in return. As the speech had finished, the students fell onto the food and Harry put his right hand on the table.

"W-what happened Harry?" Neville stuttered, as several students nearby looked at Harry's bandaged hand.

"I had an accident" Harry said shortly, picking up his fork and tucking into his food. Neville didn't look satisfied with the answer, but a sharp look from Hermione stopped Neville from opening his mouth further. Thankful for the quiet, Harry and Hermione ate, letting the noise from nearby wash over them. It was good to be back.

Dinner wound down and the students left en-mass, Harry and Hermione hanging slightly back from the fourth year Gryffindors. "I hope Dad knows what he's doing" Harry said softly, a frown marring his features, as they passed through the familiar corridors and passages that made up the old castle.

"I'm sure Sirius will be fine Harry. I think he did what he did in the hall deliberately, to throw Dumbledore off and make himself out as if he was still the school boy Black, not the Azkaban hardened Sirius we know" She said softly, Harry nodding in agreement. Feet took them unconsciously towards the common room, where the door was just opening for the rest of the years. Stepping into the common room the pair shared a chaste kiss before heading up to their dorms. Although it was early, the pair were tired. Sirius had them training until the last minute and they ached all over. "Goodnight Sir Smoky" Hermione said softly in Harry's ear, drawing a small grin and another kiss from him before they headed up their separate stairs.

Sleep did not come easily to Harry that night as his dreams were filled with the goblet, dancing with blue flames and an ominous feeling of unnamed dread...

_The following morning:_

"Harry... I know you're not a morning person... but four cups of coffee? Isn't that a little excessive?" This statement earned a snort from Harry, and a pointed look at Hermione's own fourth cup of coffee. A slight blush coloured Hermione's cheeks, and she gave up, downing her own cup of coffee and nudging the still sleepy Harry with a shoulder. "Schedules" She said, as Minerva came down the breakfast table handing out the slips of parchment.

Harry groaned "Double divination first... I hope this new teachers better than that old death-predicting bat"

Hermione giggled "I'm sure she will be. Tell me all about it after I finish runes" She said, as the pair left the table, bags and books in arms. At the fourth level corridor, they shared a quick hug before splitting up, Hermione heading for runes, and Harry heading for divination.

_Divination tower_

The classroom still hadn't changed location and they still had to climb that damn ladder. However, when they arrived in the room they found it free of clutter, perfume and warmth. The windows were open, and a cool breeze blew gently through the room, rustling their new teachers hair, as she stood, looking out of the window, her back to the class, her hands folded behind her back. "Sit down class" She said softly, not facing them.

The class settled down, parchment, books and quills being laid down on desks. A soft sigh was heard from the front and their teacher turned around. "Class, I am your new divination teacher, and my name is Jasmine Wingthrift. In this class you may call me Jasmine or professor, I do not mind. For this class you will not need your books, just parchment and quills." Jasmine's voice was sharp, yet soft and ensured that she had the classes attention. Waving a wand at her chalk, it sprang onto the board and she began to talk, the chalk writing her down, word for word.

"I have reviewed your previous professors notes, and have found her...slightly lacking. She only covered her brand of divination and she did not even touch on the many different aspects of this mysterious art." She was pacing up and down in front of the blackboard, the chalk still writing as she addressed her rather rapt class. "Your former teacher was a true prophet. She had little to no talent in the 'formal' arts of divination, but she made earth changing prophecies, but that type of prophecy is very, very rare. Make no mistake, she had talent but not for everyday use."

There was stunned silence. Trewalny was not a fake. Useless but not a fake. "Now, there are several different types of 'everyday' seer. Your first type is the empath"

Here, she flicked her wand and writing appeared on the board.

_Empaths: Empaths are sensors and can detect emotions from people around them. The stronger the emotion, the more the empath will sense the emotion and more directly affect their mood. Empathic skills are a blessing and a curse, and most empaths are often accused of being cold as they have to 'shut' themselves off in crowded places from feeling other peoples emotions and thereby stop other people influencing their own emotions. Uses for empathic skills include detecting lying, imposters and people in disguise. This skill mainly appears during teenage years, especially whilst your magic is developing. This skill can also evolve, making the empath influence other peoples emotions. Be wary with this skill, as it can have negative effects._

_Omens: Omens are rare, even rarer than empaths and true seers. Omens have no discernible skill apart from 'feelings' or looming spectres of doom and disaster. These feelings are very accurate though and often apply to the omens close friends and family and can point to attempts on peoples lives, vast disasters or random accidents. A power that is rarely recognised, or used._

_Dreamscapers: Dreamscapers are people who see the future, other people, or places in their dreams. This talent is random, with the images themselves being interpreted as dreams or nightmares as the case they be. The most accurate dreamscapers are when they are connected, via a magical, or emotional link to someone and they receive images of what the person is doing via their dreams when their natural shields are down. Regarded as a useless skill, most dreamscapers are not even aware of their skill._

_Prophets/Seers/oracles: Oracles and their like are the image traditionally associated with divination. A true 'seer' sees the multiple paths of the future, with every decision causing a new branch in the future. To this end most seers are insane, or at least appear to be, as their brain has to deal with the multitude of choices the future can take._

_Past seers: Past seers are similar to empaths, with sensing emotions and feelings but in the past, associated with buildings, and places. Just by walking into an area they can tell what happened, roughly when and if they know the auras, who was there, depending on the strength of the wizard or witch present. _

Jasmine paused "Now, I want you to write this down. As soon as you have written this down, I will test all of you to see if any of you have talents. If you do not wish to be tested, then you are free to leave as soon as I have given you your assignment. Begin."

For a moment there was stunned silence, and then quills began rapidly scratching. The class was stunned. They had never knew divination could contain this much, not just tea reading and gazing at crystal balls. Harry was cautious about the new teacher though. There was something odd about her, almost as if she wasn't used to interacting with other people. Harry put his quill down and frowned. He had written the notes down and was debating whether or not to leave.

"Mr. Potter... are you finished?"

Harry jumped as Jasmine had appeared behind him and then spoken softly in his ear. "Yes, ma'am" Harry said, looking slightly to her left. "I've finished the notes"

Jasmine nodded "Good, then you shall be my first testing. Come up to the front Mr. Potter" Harry made his way up slowly, feeling everyone's eyes on him. He hated that. Motioning to a cushion, Jasmine bade him to sit down. "Now give me your hands, palms up...although removing the bandages would be better..."

"NO!" Harry said sharply, "The bandages stay on. My hands badly scarred and still healing professor, I'd like to keep them on...please"

"Very well. Now pass me your hands" Jasmine commanded, waiting for Harry to move. Harry. Slowly, with much trepidation, Harry placed his hands, palm up in Jasmines, far smaller hands. Sighing Jasmine's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing slowed, becoming harsher, more rhythmic. "Everyone knows your history already Mr. Potter, so I'll skip the obvious parts." Then she collapsed in her seat, her breathing irregular, her eyelids twitching. She began to speak once more, her voice harsh and low "Oh so much darkness ahead Mr. Potter, so much fire and blood and anger. You will be a leader, a fighter in the heat of battle...a leader for three nations..." She fell silent again for a few moments, eyelids trembling "I also see love, so much love in your future as well. She will be loyal...to the end of days itself." And with those words, Harry felt his heart lift. She loved him and would till the end of time. That cheered him up to no end. "And for your talents Mr. Potter... I sense... oh my... Your an omen feeler and a dreamscaper...oh such terrible talents for one so young... I sense an affinity for fire, serpents and the mind magic's as well Mr. Potter. You will be a powerful wizard given time... and what is this...a connection... for the dreamscaper... oh..." Jasmines voice dropped even lower "You had best be careful young one... A connection to he-who-must-not-be-named is never good..." Her breathing straightened out and her eyes opened up. "Well done Mr. Potter, many people draw away during this. You may leave now if you wish. Your assignment is to write a foot of parchment, which three talents you think most useful and why, comparing the pro's and con's of the three talents with a conclusion. Due in a week. You may leave now Mr. Potter"

Harry left the tower slightly floored by what this new teacher had told him. An omen feeler. That would explain the sudden feeling he got, the unnamed dread he got hovering in his guts before something bad happened. The worst one he'd ever felt was just before and during the quidditch match in second year when Hermione was petrified. Next time he got such a feeling... he'd listen to it. Still he had an hour to kill.

Time to hit the library then. Harry had all the books he needed but he just wanted somewhere quiet to read. So, to the library it was then. Madam Pince gave him a curt nod and Harry sat down at a small desk near the rear shelves and pulled out one of his books that he had purchased at Flourish and Blott's a couple of weeks ago, but had yet got around to reading it. Pulling out _The big book of dragons_ he leafed open the pages and lost himself in the wonders of the written word.

_Roughly one hour later:_

"Hey Harry...how was class?" Hermione's soft voice made Harry look up from his book.

He frowned "It was...interesting" He said finally, eyebrows furrowed, his forest-green eyes darkening.

Hermione frowned in return, seeing the expression on Harry's face. "Was it that bad?" She asked, settling down in the seat besides him.

Harry shook his head. "No, but she explained different talents divination encompasses. She... tested us. I'm an omen feeler Hermione and a dreamscaper. Guess who I'm connected to" He said dryly, sighing as he put his books away.

Hermione's eyes softened and she snuggled up against his shoulder. "We'll have to read those books and start up on our mind magic's that Sirius mentioned"

Harry smiled softly "You mean occumencly? Yeah, I figure that could help. We'll need to wait until it's quieter though. The first step takes a while according to Sirius and it's very personal too"

"Why personal?"

"It's kind of hard to explain" Harry began, stroking Hermione's thumb. "It's all about delving inside yourself, and you face your true self, and then you begin organising, dividing and building walls. Everybody's personality is different Hermione, so their own occumencly experience will be different as well. It's just general wizard etiquette not to talk about your own experience but just in general terms. At least that's how Dad explained it. He was half hyper at the time, you know how he gets sometimes."

Hermione laughed softly. "I know how he gets sometimes. But don't change the topic Harry. Something is bugging you... I can tell"

Harry frowned "I can't get anything past you can I?"

Hermione flashed him a toothy grin, her over bite obvious, but Harry didn't mind, it just made her that more unique. In fact he loved her buck teeth and bushy hair, because it was her, the girl he fallen in love with, the one that he had met on the train. "No, you can't hide anything from me Harry. I'm stuck to you like glue from here till the end of time itself Potter, and you'd better believe it."

Harry's heart lifted and the dark mood he'd been feeding lifted slightly. "Do you know what an Omen feeler is Hermione?"

Hermione pursed her lips "I've read vague references to it, but read nothing concrete. Care to explain?"

Harry shrugged "I've had all these 'feelings' ever since I was young... most often before something bad happened to me... like Dudley" Hermione said nothing at Harry's statement but her lips narrowed into a thin line as she knew what he was implying. "But I also get the feelings when someone... I care about is in danger. I know why now... I can sense omens of doom and disaster... Do you know when I had the worse one?"

Harry's voice was low and almost desperate and Hermione leaned closer, cupping his cheek "Tell me Harry...what happened"

Harry swallowed, tears shimmering to the surface of his eyes. "I... It was in second year. You remember how ill I was just before the start of the match...just before...you were... I was so ill Hermione, I felt awful and I knew something was going to happen to someone, be it me, you or Ron." He paused and sucked in a breath "But I'm wandering, what I'm trying to say is stick close to me, I'm getting some _very _bad vibes, especially from that cup Hermione."

"How bad?"

Harry sighed "Let me put it this way Hermione, whoever puts their name in for this tournament... One of them's going to die"

_Later that day:_

After lunch and transfiguration, the pair headed up to the defence against the dark arts classroom. "You know anything about Moody?" Harry asked Hermione as they trotted up the stairs.

"He's an ex-auror. Proper nutter"

"NEVILLE!" Harry and Hermione spoke at almost the exact same time as each other, especially seeing as Neville's small voice had made them jump. "Christ Neville, don't make me jump, I'm liable to hex you" Harry said, putting his wand away and smoothing back his hair, or at least trying to.

Neville smiled, his eyes twinkling "Don't worry about it Harry. I know old Moody, he used to work with my Dad, when he was on the force. Paranoid. I mean, really, _really_ paranoid. Gram told me some tales when I was younger."

"Really?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

Neville laughed "Yes, really. The man drinks from a hip flask for crying out loud and he has more dark detecting equipment than he can fit in a house."

"Now that's what I call paranoia" Harry remarked dryly as the three sat down at a desk. A muted snort came from his left (Hermione) and a dry chuckle came from his right (Neville). Class didn't start for another five minutes, but people had already started crowding the classroom, settling down behind desks and pulling out quills, parchment and books.

The door burst open. "Books away" A voice growled. Mad-eye Moody, certainly looked mad. Covered in a drab brown cloak, his fading white hair, and grizzled beard, made his scars and whirling eye stand out. You couldn't help your eyes being drawn towards them and wondering 'what spell did that?' and the clunk of his wooden leg added to the whole 'grizzled warrior' theme. It did wonders for the class discipline though. "This is going to be a practical lesson today, so put them bloody books away" moody grouched, stumping along to the desk at the front of the class. "Right... register..." Calling out the names he paused on three of them. Potter, Granger and Longbottom.

Standing at attention, Moody paced the small space in front of the blackboard, past his numerous foe glasses and dark mirrors. "Class, today we are studying some very dark magic. I am showing you this for _CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"_ Moody barked the last part out, causing the less braver souls to drop wands or quills.

"Today class...we will be looking at the unforgivable curses..." Harry shuddered, Neville paled, and Hermione's eyes narrowed fiercely. The unforgivable curses, the three most despicable curses to ever grace a wand tip.

The _Imperius _curse. The controlling curse.

The _Cruciatias _curse. The pain and torture curse.

The _Avada Kevadra _curse. The death curse.

The three curses that earned you a one way ticket to Azkaban... and under the merciful care of the dementors.

"Now... I'm showing you these, because according to your Headmaster, you are ready to see these curses and if you ever, ever see or hear someone perform these curses... DUCK OR RUN! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" There was silence for a few moments, till Moody's eye came to rest on a familiar head of platinum blonde hair. "Malfoy, can you name me one of these curses?"

The aristocratic blonde sniffed and said "The _imperius _curse... Sir"

Moody snorted "Oh aye, you'd know about that one laddie...Got your father out of a lot of trouble..." Turning his back to the still stunned class, he reached into a jar and pulled out a rather large, hairy spider. _"Engorgio"_ The spider swelled to the size of a very large dinner plate and several moans could be heard from the arachnophobia members of the class, with Ron's whimper of fear being the loudest. The spider was placed on Moody's desk, and if spiders could quake in fear, this one was. "Now... The _imperius_ curse. This curse lets you crush the targets mind and grant you control of them, and they will obey any order you give them unless they are mentally strong. Now watch..."

"_Imperio!" _The curse left Moody's wand in barely seen rush of light, as the spider stiffened and then relaxed. The spider began to dance, hopping and flying around the classroom, landing on tables, students and the floor. Nervous laughter was heard quietly, but Moody heard it. "Ya think this is funny do ya?" He paused and drew the spider back to his desk, his voice dropping even lower "I could make her drown herself" The spider struggled over a bucket. "I could make her kill her own family... I could make her lay her eggs down you throats" There was a horrified silence from the class, as they watched the spider dangle over the bucket. "There is a reason this curse is unforgivable..." With a snapping noise, Moody broke the curse and the spider settled back down on the desk.

Again, his eye swept the class before pinning it's beady blue gaze on Neville's form. "Longbottom... Can you name me one of the unforgivables?"

Neville swallowed, his skin paling as he whispered "The _cruciatas_ curse professor"

Moody gazed at him once before nodding. "The pain curse. I know this one laddie..." The class seemed to hold it's breath in a horrified manner as Moody raised his wand against the helpless arachnid. _"Crucio!" _The sickly coloured yellow beam spiralled out of Moodys wand impacting the spider. It writhed, twisted, folded in on itself. If it could've screamed, it would've. The spider began to shake, blobs of ichor beading out from it as Moody held it under the curse.

"STOP IT!" Harry's developing baritone rang out across the class. "Just stop it! Now!" Moody looked up, saw the pale look on Neville's face and dropped the curse.

"That class...was the _cruciatas _curse. The torture or pain curse. No need for thumb screws with this curse. It's unblockable so duck, dodge or CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" His eyes swept the middle table, taking in Hermione's furious features, Neville's pale face and Harry's near snarl. "Mr. Potter... can you name the final curse?" Harry never got a chance to respond, as Moody placed the spider on his desk, in front of the trio and snapped out those two words. Words that had been haunting Harry since he was five and had that fateful dream. _"Avada Kevadra!" _A rush of sound, like an incoming gale, and flash of green light and the spider was snuffed out, dead. "The death curse..." Moody said, his eye sweeping the horrified expressions on most of the class. "No known block...instant death. Rips your soul clean from your body. Only one person has ever survived it... and he's sitting in this room"

Every eye sat on Harry, as Hermione held his hand. So that was what had happened to his parents, a rush of sound, a flash of green and then no more? Those two words had haunted his dreams for years... now he knew what they did. Harry felt like he was going to be sick. Slamming his chair back he left the classroom, Hermione hot on his heels. He didn't get very far. Sliding down against the wall he sobbed, tears not falling, years of neglect at the Dursleys stopping him from showing his tears. "Easy there Harry" A pair of soft arms wrapped him up and he turned his head into the crook of Hermione's neck, a few tears escaping.

"I hate it when I get looked at like that..." Harry whispered, clinging to Hermione as if she were a lifeline. "I can't help what happened, I can't help what the dark fucking lord did, I can't help it that my parents sacrificed themselves for me..." Harry trailed off, burying his face in Hermione's curls as she cooed soft nothings in his ear to calm him down and as they lay there, crouched on the floor, one collapsed, the other kneeling the pair silently swore that the dark lord would pay... with his life. He'd be back, they knew it... and when he did rear his ugly head again... they'd be waiting... oh they'd be waiting.

-- (Scene break)

_Headmasters office:_

"Come in, come in!" The jovial voice of the headmaster grated on Velvets ears. Why she had ever agreed to this assignment she didn't know. Still she knew she... needed to be here, she didn't know why, but she did. So she was here... right in this meddling man's sights. She'd escaped his manipulations once, she didn't particularly want to do it again. Her apprentice, however, the young and impressionable Nymphadora Tonks, adored the doddering old fart, which wasn't good.

Flickering her black tresses to one side, re-tying the ponytail, she sat down at the chair in front of the desk "You asked to see me Headmaster?" She said softly, studiously avoiding the headmasters twinkling eyes.

"Ah yes, I just wanted to see what your plans were concerning the tournament."

Velvet pursed her lips "I was planning on when the goblet lit making sure... no-one gets past... that isn't supposed to, to help guard the stands during the events themselves, and to support the teachers as required" She said, again, avoiding the headmasters gaze.

Albus smiled, so she wasn't going to interfere then. That made his life much, much easier. Her next words floored him. "I was however considering starting a duelling club...with your permission of course Headmaster of course. I feel, with three aurors in the school, the students may benefit from a professional club, where they can learn to defend themselves. It might also...ease some of the tension between the houses, as at the club...they'd have a chance to release that tension, without being told off. Of course I'd stop anything violent... sir."

Albus flapped mentally. If he stopped this, the ministry would take offence at him snubbing one of their top aurors, if he let this go forward... He didn't want Harry becoming too strong, or too knowledgeable. Sirius was only a standard Auror, he couldn't have taught Harry much, but if he learnt from Velvet...

What was that muggle phrase? Ah yes... Catch twenty two. He didn't want to offend the ministry at the moment, and a quick _obliviate_ would fix his 'Harry' problem. "I think it's an excellent idea Miss. Velvet, a capital one. Start right away!"

Velvet wasn't fooled, she could see the gears in his brain turning. Ah well... This was a poke in the eye for the old man. Those students would learn... and they'd learn damn well!. "If that's everything sir?" She asked cordially, her voice ice cold. Albus nodded and Velvet left, her black hair sweeping behind her as she descended the stairs. That infuriating old goat...

She was so angry she didn't even look where she was going, before crashing into somebody. Books went flying, parchment went everywhere and an ink bottle landed on the other persons head. Helping him up, Velvet found herself looking at Sirius Black. "Mr. Black" She said coolly, brushing herself down "Is everything alright?"

Sirius laughed, ink running down his face "Apart from having a bruised backside, ego and ink down my face? Just dandy thank you" a quick _scourgify_ and the ink was gone, as Velvet helped him gather up the books he's dropped.

Looking at one thick tome, _Stances in modern combat_, her curiosity was roused "Why these books Mr. Black... I know you by reputation from before I took over the department... Getting a little rusty are we?"

Sirius frowned "Velvet. A year behind me and James. Ravenclaw right?" Velvet nodded, her fingers drumming a beat on her wand case...on her very slim hips...Sirius shook himself out of his daze. "Oh, these are for my son...we're...well you know, I don't completely trust this school... and with the tournament. I want Harry prepared for anything"

"Harry, as in Harry Potter? He's your son?" Velvet was a little stunned. Sirius Black, the Gryffindors playboy had a son...

Sirius smiled "Yeah, I adopted Harry during the summer holidays. He's a great kid. I'm teaching..."

"Let me guess, Miss. Granger too?" Velvet said wryly, smirking as the pair continued down the corridor. Sirius gave a sheepish grin and nodded "Not to worry Mr. Black, I'm starting a professional duelling club, it would be good to have a..." here her voice dropped "Professional hit wizard help out as well"

Sirius's eyes narrowed "You know about that?"

Velvet snorted "Of course... I'm one too" Sirius shut up. "Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Black... I need to find my young apprentice, before she ends up trapped in a toilet or something similarly clumsy."

"Stuck in a toilet? She isn't a Tonks is she?" Sirius said jokingly.

Velvet raised an eyebrow. "Yes, she is. Young Nymphadora could trip on flat ground... unfortunately"

Sirius smiled "Could I swing round and see my cousin sometime then?" Velvet gave him a small nod in acceptance and began to walk off. Halfway down the corridor, Sirius was fidgeting before spinning around and yelling "Velvet?" The auror turned around, a small, quirky smile on her face "Would you like to go to Hogsmede this weekend... for a drink?" He felt like a school child again, asking out the older girl.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black... I don't date ex-criminals..."

Ouch... That hurt...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

AN: And there you go, a little foreshadowing, Jazz settles into her job, a little fluff for Sirius and Harry, and we see a wee bit of Dumbles plans.

Next chapter, the other schools arrive, the goblet lights and Harry finds out what makes the goblet tick.

And I'm issuing a CHALLENGE!

Summary: Must be called 'Fallen angels' of something along those themes. Must be a H/HR pairing (Duh) and a Dresden files crossover. You can do anything you want but it must be one of these two plots.

One: Both Harry and Hermione are both Denarian hosts, and fall in love. You decide whether they get rid of the coins or not etc., etc.

Two: Hermione is Harry's fallen (Or vice-versa) and they fall in love. This is not accepted by the other Denarians, the knights or the cross or the wizarding world (When they catch up with Harry/Hermione) Other than that, you have free reign in the plot. Also, because of the Denarians, the pair must be quite dark.

If you need inspiration check out The Denarian renegade and the Denarian knight by Shezza888. Damn fine story and will explain most of the Dresden verse to ya. I look forward to reading these stories and I'm more than happy to beta for whoever takes on the story!

Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9: The beast within

Chapter 9: The goblet lights.

AN: Thank you for the reviews! Although, many are screaming blue murder at the last comment thrown at poor Sirius. There's a bit of back story between him and velvet, so you'll see the reason for her rather callous remark.

Will anyone take my challenge?? Also... lemon alert and we see some more pairing crops up. If you don't like lemons, skip the Divination tower scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K Rowling does...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_The great hall, four days later, Friday._

"Welcome students to the the beginning of... the tri-wizard tournament!" Dumbledores baritone rang throughout the great hall, as students waited in anticipation. They had seen the other two schools transports arrive, the ship and the carriage. Now they were sitting in the great hall, waiting for the two other schools to show themselves.

Harry and Hermione were sitting with their house mates, curiosity being their main driving force. If they could be somewhere else, they would be somewhere else, especially Harry because he hated being near that goblet. It still gave him the creeps, as it felt like it was almost...watching him. Not to mention the fact of impending doom he got from the cup as well. It had been a quiet week at Hogwarts, with the students settling back into a routine, and for some, getting over the shock of that horrendous DADA class. Neville still got the shivers whenever it was brought up. Ron had however earned himself a new nickname from Harry and Hermione. Death wish, because the ginger haired idiot, seemed to have a death wish by irritating everyone and everything. Especially Hermione. She'd already had to hex him twice this week, to stop him from following her. Every time Ron got within a foot of her, he'd suffer excruciating pain in his family jewels, a phantom reminder from when she kicked him, back during the world cup. Ron got the message rather quickly.

The muttering in the hall died down as the great hall doors swung slowly open. Dumbledore rose from his seat, "And it is my great pleasure to introduce, from the magical academy in France, the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons, and their headmistress, Madam Maxine!" In a rush of blue, with silver birds surrounding them, the girls from Beauxbatons made their entrance. Dressed in tight fitting robes of blue, the elegant and graceful girls caught nearly every hot-blooded males attention in the hall. Well, nearly all. "Veela" Harry muttered, eyeing the girls with slight distaste.

Hermione raised an eyebrow "Are you sure about that Harry?"

There was a quiet snort, as Harry cast his eyes over the hall. "Positive, at least five of the girls in that group, are half, if not full Veelas. I read about them in a tome called _Dangerous magical creatures_, I think they're dangerous as you can see the affect they're having on the rest of the blokes. Could you even imagine getting that charm hit on you in a duel? You'd be dead!." Harry jerked his thumb at Neville. "See, even Neville's affected" he said, Neville snapping out of his trance as Harry mentioned his name, flushing in embarrassment.

Hermione smiled "You aren't affected..."

Harry flushed "Yeah, there's one of two ways. One you master Occumencly, or two... you're in love" Hermione didn't say anything, just snuggled up against him. No words of thanks were needed. As the small procession ended, the schools headmistress came striding in. She was tall, like Hagrid tall. "Whoa" Harry muttered as Dumbledore welcomed her. Even though Dumbledore was tall, he still barely even reached the woman's chin.

The new students settled down at the Ravenclaws table, much to the disappointment of the rest of the blokes in the hall. Madam Maxine joined the teachers table, sitting on Dumbledores right hand side. "And now, from the Northern academy, let us welcome the students from Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff!" The students walked in, grim faced, dressed in dark robes. Their whole posture screamed of an almost militaristic school and upbringing. One students, taller than all of the rest got heads turning and people whispering. "Krum..."

Harry frowned "who the hell is Krum?" There was a snort from Ron (Harry flipped him the bird) and Seamus laughed "You mean you don't know Harry?"

"Harry wasn't at the world cup" Hermione said softly, eyes holding a promise to kill.

Seamus looked mollified "Ah, sorry about that Harry. Anyway, Krum, or Victor Krum, is the Bulgarians seeker. He's a world famous quidditch player, here at Hogwarts!" Seamus sounded like he was about to wet himself in excitement.

Harry leaned in closer to Hermione. "What I'm more concerned about is that we have a bunch of students who learn the dark arts, and more importantly... we have two former death-eaters in Hogwarts now."

Hermione's cinnamon eyes were hard as she caught Sirius's eye. "We need to be careful Harry...something big is going on here and we haven't got a clue what it is..." Harry nodded in agreement, for now watching, waiting. Dumbledore greeted Karkaroff, taking the seat on Dumbledore's left hand side.

"And now, we let the feast begin!" The food appeared on the tables, food, far more elegant than the normal standards in Hogwarts.

"Somebody wants to impress" Harry muttered, tucking into a steak whilst Hermione cut into her sea bass, whilst she chuckled. Sirius had his hands full, speaking to the other two ambassadors, whilst simultaneously throwing dirty looks at the back of Velvet. He hadn't forgiven her for her comment a few days ago, and because she'd hurt his ego. He was worried about Harry and Hermione though. There was a bigger picture here that he just wasn't seeing. He'd be on his toes now... Or prongs would have his head on a plate.

The feast was winding down and Dumbledore stood once more. "And now, on this night the late summer equinox, the goblet of fire!" Dumbledore raised his wand, and the goblet rose from the case, landing back on the lid. The minutes ticked by as the sun dipped below the horizon. The sun vanished. A quiet hiss issued from the cup, blue flames rising into the air as the goblet lit. Harry however saw something else. Something that terrified him. The blue flames were not flames.

They were a dragon.

A mighty blue dragon, looking oriental in origin, long and sinuous, made from the flames was curled around the goblet, spitting and snarling at the occupants of the hall. Nobody else could see it however, as nobody seemed to be reacting to it. It was cursing, as Harry could understand it quite clearly. It sounded mad, and ready to kill. _"How dare they! How dare they keep me, the mate of the heiress trapped like this! How dare they...pathetic wizards...if I could break free I could!! Then I'd show them... show them all! Kill, rip, maim, tear and gorge on their blood! I've been here for nearly a thousand years!!" _It was more than a little mad. It then fixed it's gaze on Harry.

There was rush of flames, and Harry felt his right arm flare up in a burning pain. _"You..." _The dragon breathed, floating off of the goblet, but still attached to it. Dumbledore was talking saying something, but Harry couldn't focus, all of his attention was on the slavering dragon in front of him. "Harry?" Hermione was worried. As soon as that goblet had burst into flames, Harry had gone deathly pale and was staring at something she couldn't see. She grabbed his arm, his right arm and was stunned. There was a blue dragon attached to the goblet, spitting and snarling at Harry. No wonder he was terrified.

"_YOU! You can see me! That means you are a descendant of those who bound my spirit to this vile cup! I WILL KILL YOU!" _It was pissed off. Dumbledore had finished talking, describing the various rules and entry requirements and had dismissed them. Harry was off like a rocket, into the library, with Hermione close behind him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Library_

"Harry..." Harry didn't answer, he was pale and sweating. The murder in that dragon's eyes was obvious. It wanted to kill him. What for he didn't know. But it still wanted to kill him. "Harry!" Hermione shaking him snapped him out of his state. "What was that thing?"

Harry jerked upright "How the hell should I know? It wants to bleeding kill me!" he snapped.

Hermione scowled "Calm down Harry... I was just asking" she said sharply.

"Sorry" Harry said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled "It doesn't matter" Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever it was" He said finally. "It scared the living daylights out of me. It was furious"

Hermione snorted "Wouldn't you be if you were stuck in a goblet for however many years?" she asked rhetorically as Harry thumbed through his _Big book of dragons. _

"I've found something. Only a small entry though" he said, passing the book over to Hermione who read the passage.

_Out of all dragons, fantastic mythical creatures (At least to muggles) there are still some that are even myths to us wizards. One such creature is often featured in Chinese mythology in both muggle and magical fables and tales. The creature is a wish dragon. It is of course a myth as nobody has ever seen one, but there are many tales of such creatures. Looking like a traditional Oriental dragon, long, sinuous and wingless, the wish dragon was supposedly scaled from all the colours of the rainbows. A wish dragon as the name suggests can grant any person who it judges worthy anything they want. It judges the person worthy by evaluating their personality, and depending on the individual, dragon and human, they will then decide to grant the wish. However this is just theoretical, as no such creature is likely to exist._

"You think it's a wish dragon?" Hermione said, eyes wide.

Harry shrugged "Possibly. I mean the goblets a really powerful artefact, yes? They must have bound the dragon's spirit to the cup, using it's ability to judge people, to determine who can enter in the tournament. Makes sense to me" he said, looking into the distance.

Hermione frowned "That is possible. But it would be a very dark spell to do that, as a binding like that would have to be voluntary, and that dragon looked anything but voluntary" she pondered the idea, flipping through a large tome on binding spells.

"Young Harry's idea would be correct Miss. Granger" Jumping Hermione reached for her wand, only for Harry to lower her arm.

"Good evening Professor" Harry said formally eyeing the divination teacher.

Jasmine smiled "It is late, and no doubt Madam Pince will want you out of here soon. However, your idea is solid young Harry and is the likely answer to this riddle. It would take vast magic's however to bind such a creature."

Hermione perked up "You mean you could see it too?"

Jasmine gave the pair a small, mysterious smile "I see many things, my dear Miss. Granger. After all I am a divination teacher, am I not?" This earned a small chuckle from Harry, who began to put some books away as, it was indeed getting towards curfew. "I see you fled the hall though Harry. That did not go unnoticed. Your father wants a word with you Harry, and you too Miss. Granger" Nodding, the pair began to leave the library as the teacher, Jasmine called out "You have nothing to fear from the cup young Harry. It is bound and can do you no harm. Bear that in mind"

Shivering slightly the pair left the library, heading towards the staff wing, where Sirius had a guest room. "Do you remember where Sirius's room is?" Harry said, glancing sideways at Hermione. Frowning and shaking her head in exasperation, Hermione pointed in the direction they needed to go, taking the next left and several feet along the corridor was the guest wing. Strolling up to a black panelled door, Harry rapped three times sharply, before opening the door. "Dad?" Harry yelled "You in here? Professor Wingthrift sent us!"

A voice from further in answered "I'm back here cub! Come on through!" Moving through the room, which screamed 'bachelor'. It was black, it was sexy and it screamed 'single'. Hermione shook her head as she passed through. Sirius really, really needed a woman's touch in his life. Walking into the back room, they found Sirius, hair matted from sweat, just putting his wand away.

"Been practising Padfoot?" Hermione said, smiling as she regarded the rather battered duelling dummies.

Sirius smirked, smoothing his tangled hair back. "yes, being Azkaban made me a little bit rusty. Just brushing up." going back into the main room, he ushered the other two into chairs, although Hermione plopped herself into Harry's lap, whilst Sirius chuckled as Harry looked fit to fry an egg on his face. "I'm not going to keep you two for long. I've got a meeting with the other two ambassadors in a few minutes. I just wanted to check on you Harry. You bolted from that hall pretty quickly."

Harry smiled, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist as she snuggled into him. "I'm fine Dad. I just saw what made the cup work, and it freaked me out"

Sirius raised an eyebrow "What did you see?"

Harry frowned and waved his right arm. "You know I've got that draconic heritage..."

Sirius leant forward in surprise. "You mean a dragon powers that cup?" Hermione nodded and frowned it memory of that slavering spirit.

"Yeah a bound spirit. It saw me Sirius and it went _berserk_, completely, thinking that I was an ancestor of someone of bound it, as I could see it and to be frank, it scared me Dad." Harry said, his pale brow creased in a frown. "I don't think one of my ancestors would do that, as it would take some strong black magic to bind a powerful creature like that"

Sirius nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a good theory... I wonder. It sounds like something a dark family would do... I'll take a closer look at the goblet next time I'm in the hall. I might be able to think of something. But as long as you're alright cub..."

Harry waved a hand "I'm fine Dad, stop fretting."

"It's my job as a parent to worry about you, you little prat" Sirius said, smiling. "Here" he said, passing Hermione a wrapped scroll "This is a list of charms, hexes, jinxes and curses that I think will be useful, should it come to fight"

Hermione took a look at the list and frowned "Sirius, most of these are lethal against another person, and most are bordering on dark magic!" her voice was nearly shrill with repressed anger.

Sirius looked at Hermione "This is one of your hang-ups Hermione. If you stun a death eater, who is in a group. What do you think will happen?"

Hermione frowned, knowing where this was going "He'll be revived by one of his companions"

Sirius looked her dead on "Exactly. You need to take them out, permanently or at least incapacitate them Hermione. They'll have no qualms about throwing unforgivable curses at you. You need to be nearly as lethal." Hermione opened her mouth but Sirius cut her off. "Besides, there's no such thing as 'dark' magic, only what you use it for. The only true dark magic, are the unforgivable's."

"He's right Hermione" Harry said softly. "I don't like it any more than you, but if it came down to you or a death eater, I'd kill him without a second thought" Harry looked deadly serious, and Hermione nodded in resignation.

"While I commend your morals Miss. Granger, Mr. Black is correct" Three heads swivelled to find Velvet standing in the doorway. "The door was open" She said, whilst a smaller, woman with bright blue hair lingered in the doorway. "I brought Miss. Tonks over to see you, Mr. Black. You did ask to see your cousin didn't you the last time we met didn't you?"

Sirius sneered "I forgot, was that before or after you called me a criminal?" He didn't know what it was but Velvet set his hackles on edge. There was a magnetism about her, and poor Sirius was like a moth to a flame.

Hermione slid off Harry's lap as he stood, wand in hand. "You called my father a criminal? Do you know he wasn't given a TRIAL! He suffered because of your ministry's stupidity and one traitor. Don't you _dare _call him a criminal. If anyone's a criminal here, look at Snape and Karkaroff, not my father, you arrogant bitch!" Harry was fuming, a low humming filling the room as he regarded the auror.

Velvet's eyes narrowed and both Hermione and Sirius discreetly reached for their wands. "Big words from a child, Mr. Potter... I'm an auror, the head auror in fact, child, so keep your tongue to its -"

"_DEPULSO!" _Velvet went rocketing out of the doorway, crashing into Tonks, the pair ending in an ungainly heap, sprawled out on the floor. Harry stalked out into the corridor, his eyes as hard as the coloured gem they resembled. "I _suggest, head auror._ That you _apologise _for what you said to my father. Can you imagine being in Azkaban for nearly thirteen years? Probably not. I don't want my father to _ever_ be reminded about that... place." Harry's voice was ice cold, his eyes narrowed into slits.

Velvet looked up at him, anger written across her face. She had been taken by surprise by a child. A child. Her pride had taken a severe blow. "I apologise Mr. Black... Perhaps we can discuss... the reason behind my remark another time... maybe over a drink?"

Sirius perked up. "I'd love that. Harry, stand down, I think you've wounded her pride" Harry stepped back and placed his wand away, as Sirius assisted Velvet and Tonks to their feet.

Harry and Hermione waved and left, as they didn't want to break curfew. They left quickly, Harry still scowling at Velvet.

"Your son has a temper issue Sirius" Velvet said shortly, still in a huff. Sirius grinned . "Hogsmede then?" Velvet said shortly and Sirius nodded, grinning like a cat that got the canary, or should that be dog that caught the cat?

"Tonks, my dear, dear cousin, I'd love to chat, but I have a meeting with other ambassadors in five or so minutes..." Tonks, smiling, agreed quickly and the pair of aurors left, leaving Sirius with an hour of a boring paperwork...with two even more boring people.

Ah joy...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Gryffindor Tower, Boys dorms._

Harry and Hermione had still not had time to begin their Occumencly practice yet, something Harry was beginning to regret... especially tonight.

_The room was dark, old and decrepit, mildew and the stench of death hung like a blanket over the small space. It didn't help that nobody had moved the body of the old caretaker that Tom had killed nearly a whole month ago. Peter dared not complain, he did not want to be on the receiving end of a cruciatas curse. The dark lord, he-who-must-not-be-named, sat in an old faded green chair. He looked worse than a baby, like some form of demented monkey foetus. "Wormtail..." His cold, high voice echoed in the dim room._

_Peter swallowed "Y-yes my lord?"_

"_Where is Nagini?"_

_Peter's throat bobbed "she's out hunting my lord. She should be back as soon as she's had her fill" _

_Lord Voldemort sighed, "Good. When she gets back I need another feeding. This body is growing weak!" There was silence for beat, apart from Peter's rapid breathing "Have you news Wormtail?" his voice was soft, silky, and promised pain if he received an answer not to his liking. _

"_Y-y-yes master. Yaxley is in place, and watching the child. Barty is in place as well master, and is recruiting other followers. He seems...sane"_

_A grey eyebrow raised "Sane? Keep an eye on him Wormtail. I do not want him blowing his cover" A cold hiss rattled the chill air. "Soon, we will have the boy and I will be re-born Wormtail, stronger than ever!"_

_Peter whimpered, "B-but m-master, we could use anyone! Why the boy?"_

_Peter would have been on the receiving end of a crucio, had it not been for a cold hiss from the doorway behind the dark lord. "Nagini says we have a visitor... open the door will you Wormtail?" Voldemort's voice was cold and mocking, his cruel red eyes boring into Peter's back as he opened the other door into the room._

_A figure stepped into the room, a muggle trench coat wrapped around him. Black hair danced in the pale light and black eyes locked on Peter's. "Move it Peter" The man snarled, shoving the smaller man aside with ruthless ease. "So..." The man breathed, his gaze taking in the mockery of life that the dark lord was. "The rumours are true then..."_

_The baby dark lord narrowed his vile gaze at the man towering over him. "Speak quickly, before I kill you wizard" _

"_I'm surprised you don't recognise me my lord" _

_Voldemorts eyes narrowed again, becoming mere slits, and then they widened in recognition. "Cynder... I remember you now. You were that pyromancer we hired for arson a few times... You always did good work"_

_The man, Cynder bowed. "Thank you my lord."_

"_And you're reason for being here? I cannot pay you mercenary, at this moment in time."_

_Cynder bowed "My lord... I am dying. I was bitten by a vampire."_

_A sibilant laugh came from the dark lord. "And you are dying? I thought you would have been turned"_

_Cynder's eyes narrowed "No my lord. My... skills come from my... mixed heritage"_

"_Dragons blood" Voldemort hissed, his thin lips curled into a snarl._

"_Correct" _

"_So..." The dark lord hissed. "The vampire bite has badly reacted with your mixed blood. Intriguing. But what am I to do with it?" he snapped, fingering his wand._

"_Your potions master. I will be fine until this time next year, roughly. Your potion master, Severus Snape, can make me a potion that will extend my life and stop the negative effects of the vampire bite. In return... I will serve you... willingly" _

_Voldemort smiled, a cold, cruel smile. "An excellent deal... Kneel my newest servant and receive your mark." Cynder knelt and Voldemort pressed the tip of his white wand to Cynders left forearm._

_The smell of burning flesh filled the room, overpowering the stench of death that still hung there..._

Harry woke up and threw up over the side of the bed, the smell of burning flesh still lingering in his nostrils.

Sleep did not return to him easily that night, his mind filled with the images of burning flesh and dark flames.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Next morning_

"Have you seen Harry, Seamus?" Hermione paced the floor of the common room. It was a Saturday, and although Harry liked to sleep in, past noon was unheard of.

"I don't know Hermione. Drapes were still shut around his bed." Nodding her thanks at the Irish boy, Hermione headed up the boy's stairs, brushing past Ron, and stepped into the fourth year dorms. Harry's drapes were shut. A faint smell reached her nose, a sharp acidic tang... sick. Sprinting across the room, Hermione yanked open Harry's drapes to find her boyfriend pale, shivering and shaking and the smell of vomit even stronger than before. "Harry" she knelt down at his side and placed the back of her palm on his forehead. He was burning up, his eyes alight with a feverish glaze.

"Hermione"

"Shh Harry" Hermione crooned, wiping his sweaty hair back from his forehead. "You're sick"

"Not sick" Harry said his voice grating, teeth gritted "Vision... get Professor Wingthrift" He passed out, his breathing hoarse and ragged. Hermione bolted from the dorm, sprinting down the stairs and ran right into the professor.

"Professor!" She gasped, trying to steady herself "Harry, he..."

"I know" Jasmine said shortly, ascending the stairs, rapidly as Hermione hurried behind her. "A vision, yes? I sensed that something had... disturbed the physic wards I had placed around Harry. Unfortunately that was this morning. The warning isn't strong enough" Striding into the boys dorms she took one look at Harry and sighed "Has he said anything?" Jasmine questioned as she placed her hand on Harry's forehead.

"I... No, he asked for you" Hermione said, looking distraught and on the verge of panic. Jasmine nodded and knelt down by the bed, waving her wand and cleaning the smell out of the room. Placing both her hands on Harry's forehead she closed her eyes and breathed evenly, pulses of magic glowing from her hands, as Harry's own breathing evened out and the sheen of sweat vanished from his brow.

Jasmine stood, swaying on the spot and Hermione rushed to support her, as Harry groaned and came round. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked, as Jasmine slowly stood.

"I'm fine" Jasmine said, gently pushing Hermione away "I just gave Harry a general pick-me-up of magic. He'll need to relax today though. Take him to Sirius's quarters. He'll have more peace and quiet that way... quickly, before someone... meddles"

Hermione's eyes widened at the implication. Dumbledore would want to know about this, and there was no-way Harry would tell him. Or he'd be forced too, and the state he was in at the moment it would hurt him even more. Supporting Harry's limp form, they quickly hustled him out from the common room, getting several quizzical glances and rushed down to the guest wing. Sirius opened the door as soon as they knocked and seeing his son's pale features, placed him on the sofa, and covered him in a blanket. "What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I'll tell you what happened Dad" Harry said roughly, his voice still hoarse. He was immediately rushed upon by three concerned people and he weakly pushed them back. "Easy there... I'm not going to break" Harry said, a small smile crossing his weary features.

"What was in the vision Harry?" Hermione said softly, holding his hand. "If you feel up to telling us"

Harry frowned "You need to know anyway" he sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "You remember that wizard that attacked us, near the end of the summer holidays?"

Hermione nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I remember him. Wasn't his name Cynder, or something like that?"

Harry's face darkened, whilst Jasmine paled. "Yeah, that was him" Harry snarled, his features twisted in anger. "The vision... Voldemort was talking to Peter, asking how the plans were progressing. They have a spy in Hogwarts, some guy named Yaxley."

Sirius frowned "I remember him from my auror days. Suspected death eater but never proven really. Nasty man, good dueller, liked the barely legal curses"

"They also have some called Barty recruiting new members. He's coming back, or planning too" Harry said whilst Sirius paled in shock.

"Barty? Barty crouch? He's dead! He died in Azkaban!" Sirius said, swearing as he paced the floor.

Jasmine placed an arm on his shoulder "Calm Sirius. We need to hear the rest of what Harry has to say" Nodding to Harry she let him continue.

Harry smiled, thanking Jasmine. "Voldemort's planning some sort of ritual, something to bring himself back. He's like some sort of mutated child at the moment. Then... Cynder came in. He's like me, part dragon. He worked for them in the last war, on hire. Now he's joined, Voldemort branded him on the spot"

Jasmine looked like she was about to pass out "Why? Why did he join?"

"Because he's dying" Harry said bluntly. "He was bitten by a vampire, he didn't say how, but it reacted badly with his blood and now he's dying. Snape, was and still is a death eater isn't he Sirius?" Harry received a nod "He'll be fine for around a year... but he needs a potion to keep living"

"And Snapes a potion master" Hermione breathed "As he worked for them before, he decided to try his luck and see if he could get the potion. It's probably an illegal potion, otherwise he'd use legal sources. Oh my... this is bad news" Harry sent her a glance that clearly said 'yeah, real bad news'.

Jasmine sobbed and ran from the room, her passing leaving a confused trio behind.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Divination tower, Teachers suite_

Jaziz threw herself on her bed, tears spilling from her eyes. She was so distraught, her concentration slipped and her human form shifted, slipping away as she returned to her dragon form. Pearly tears slid down her scales, as she sobbed. Her heart ached. Cynder, she knew she felt... _something_ for the trapped dragon and now she found out this news, her heart felt like it had been stomped on and destroyed. She was heartbroken. Still sniffling she lay on the bed, her claws tearing the sheets as she trashed, her tears turning into anger, as she tried to vent her feelings. Feeling she couldn't even put a name too. With a howl of fury she rent the bed to shreds, feathers flying and shreds of fabric flying across the room as she savagely tore at the bed, her mind imagining it was the vampire that had bitten the one she loved.

Love?

Jaziz froze as her brain caught up with what her heart told her. Did she love him? She'd spent a lot of time with him over the summer, and she did at the weekends. He was brave, impulsive, closed in and mysterious and she just wanted to slap him half the time for being so grumpy. But it was who he was... and she just wanted to snog him. But this... this was off the scale. A deatheater? Her small hope died a quiet death. Closing her eyelids she sniffed once and the room righted itself. A chime came from the corner of her room and her eyes narrowed, plumes of smoke issuing from her nostrils. Her communication mirror was going off. Only two people had the connection for that. If it was Cynder, he was going to be in a world of hurt. Walking over to the dresser, where the mirror was. she shifted form mid stride. She looked at the mirror. It was Cynder. She opened the mirror. Cynder's face looked at her and he smiled. She did not smile back and his smile faltered as she stared at him, fury building in her veins. "You have some nerve calling me" She spat, turning her back on the small mirror.

"I..." Cynder fell silent, his mind working "I have no idea what you're on about" he said finally, his voice cracking.

"Liar" That one word cracked like a whiplash across the connection and Cynder flinched. He needed to speak to her. He knew she had seer powers, she must've had a vision... and now she hated him. The mirror had another benefit as well. It created an apparition connection that could bypass wards. In a sense, you went straight through the mirror, negating the wards. Cynder concentrated as apparition was one of the few magical techniques he'd managed to pick up, along with summoning, banishing and a few other minor hexes. He had his fire, and that was really all he needed.

A small pop, made Jaziz spin and seeing Cynder, her anger leapt. How dare he try to explain himself. With an angry snarl she extended a hand and pinned him against the wall in her room, her anger giving her strength. "You have some nerve" She snarled, her voice becoming deeper, a sign of her dragon side. "I know Cynder... I know full well what you have done! How dare you betray us, you've betrayed your own kind!" Her voice trailed off and a single sob racked her frame "You betrayed me..." she whispered, her concentration slipping, her spell failing.

She collapsed to the floor, her body heaving with sobs, tears splashing on the floor. Her form wavered, shimmering, but she remained human. Cynder felt the spell failing and leapt forward wrapping his arms around her, whispering into her ear, trying to calm her down. It was then he realised that she was naked. There were limitation to Jaziz's shifting talents. She couldn't support clothes. She must have shifted back and forth several times in the last few minutes, and she'd forgotten to put some clothes on. Cynder swallowed, his mouth dry as he felt his blood rush from his head. He wanted to pull away. No that was a lie. He wanted to pull her even closer, but decency and logic made him want to pull back. But he couldn't, not when she was in this state. Especially when it was his fault. "why?" she asked, sniffling quietly, not noticing her state of undress.

"It's for Harry" He said, averting his eyes. He wanted her, oh how he wanted her. At first he'd held back, been his usual cold self, he couldn't trust her, she was a spell dragon! The last one had cursed him! But as she warmed him, he warmed to her and he forgot his doubts, although he couldn't, shouldn't touch her. He was her teacher, her mentor, her friend. There were some lines that he felt shouldn't be crossed. Yet, he noticed the curve of her delicate breasts, the paleness of her skin, and the faintly red hair that dipped enticingly in the valley between her legs.

"For Harry?" She said, sniffling, wiping her eyes.

Cynder nodded stiffly, trying, and failing miserably not to look at her nakedness. "I'll pass information on anonymously and try to undermine Voldemort where ever and when ever I can. In time he'll trust me... at the moment I can't do much"

Jaziz sighed and snuggled closer to Cynder. He was ever so warm. "Did you really work for him in the last war"

Cynder closed his eyes "Yes... for money. I'm not proud of it. I needed money. I've done many things I'm not proud of. I... during the war I was so angry. I hated wizards, they killed my son. I hated dragons, they were the ones that abandoned me. I... was just so angry Jazz. I lashed out. I hurt a lot of people..."

"It doesn't matter Cynder" Jaziz said sighing. Then a thought hit her. "You're dying aren't you?" she said softly looking into his eyes. She received a brusque nod and she sobbed again "Oh god Cynder...I..." she trailed off noticing the look in Cynder's eyes. He wanted her. Why? She wasn't doing anything different... She was confused for a second and then it clicked. She was naked, holding onto Cynder as though he were a lifeline in her bedroom. A flush crept up her cheeks and she looked down. A bulge in Cynder's trousers caught her eye and she felt heat creeping in between her legs. She had never been physical with anybody, as she was an outcast as a dragon and she'd only been 'human' for a couple of months. Looking up again she realized Cynder was going to pull away. She didn't want that. She never wanted that. He was dying, he only had a couple of years at most left. And she wanted those two years to be with her. Yanking his head down she seized his lips in a scorching kiss. She felt him stiffen in her arms, and then relax, drawing her even deeper into the kiss, his hands wrapped around her waist, her hands tangling in his dark hair as his lips pressed against hers.

Moaning Jaziz pulled away slightly and looked at Cynder, his eyes glazed slightly, even darker if that was possible. "Jazz..." He began to say, eyes clearing.

"No" he looked confused "Never apologise" She hissed, drawing him in even closer, kissing him once more. "I want you Cynder" Jaziz said, her brown eyes dancing in the noon sun. "I know... you don't have much time... but I want that time spent with me..."

Cynder said nothing, claiming her lips again. She shifted in his lap, straddling him, gasping as she felt his covered erection press against her groin. She pulled off of him, gasping, her head lolling. This was new, so raw, so intense. She'd never felt anything like it. Sweeping back down she forced her tongue into his mouth, Cynder granting her access as their tongues danced in the old dance. Jaziz moaned in his mouth and they entwined their arms even more, getting even closer. "You're wearing far too much" Jaziz muttered, yanking Cynder's shirt from the waist band of his trousers. Her hands trailed over his chest, trailing his flat chest. He wasn't muscled, but he was flat, his stomach trembling as her small hands flitted across, dipping below the waist line of his trousers.

"Jazz" Cynder groaned, his hands beginning to move, covering her left breast with his hand. She arched into the touch, making a small noise, gasping or growling under her breath.

"Touch me Cynder" Jaziz asked, her breath hitching, her hands working pulling his trousers down.

"Working on it" was the gruff reply. In a few seconds, Cynder's shoes, socks and trousers were on the floor, his shirt thrown across the room as her small, wicked hands traced his erection through his boxers. A moan echoed in the room as her hands worked him, massaging him through the fabric. Her moans joined his as a finger slipped into her moist folds, testing the waters. She loved it. Her moans were building to a crescendo as another finger joined the first, and another rubbed the small bundle of nerves above. Her breath was getting shorter, her magic sparking off of her as she lost control. Her groin tightened and stars exploded behind her eyes as her muscles clenched around Cynder's fingers.

Cynder pulled back and looked at her flushed face and puffy lips and smiled. "You're right you know. Whatever time I have left... I want it with you Jazz. However long that is."

Smiling sinfully, her heart soaring, Jaziz pulled Cynder to his feet. As soon as he stood, she removed his boxers with a wave of her hand. Being a spell dragon could come in handy it seemed. Reaching a hand down, she wrapped it around Cynder's erection and guided him towards the bed, tugging him along as if he were a dog on a leash. Laying him down, on the bed, she straddled his waist and then saw his left forearm. Before it killed the mood, she waved a hand again, a pristine bandage covering the mark from sight. Taking his erection in her hand she smiled and guided it into her. A gasp came from her. It hurt. She didn't have a hymen, an advantage of being a dragon, they didn't have that sort of thing, but he was still stretching her, and it hurt. A tear crept down her face as she sank lower onto him. Cynder kissed her tear and she smiled as she took him in fully, dots dancing in front of her as she felt him rub a spot in her.

"Take me Cynder... make me yours..." And Cynder did that... till the following morning.

Jaziz was no longer an outcast, because now... she had a mate.

And she had never been happier.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_The great hall, one week later:_

Harry was in a foul mood. He been having a terrible week. Potions was a nightmare, Draco had come within inches of being cursed, Ron was still following Hermione and it seemed a certain quidditch star had taken an interest in Hermione as well, if his hanging around in the library was any indication. And the staring.

The fucking staring. Not just at Hermione but at him too. It annoyed him. Still the duelling club started in a few days, so Harry would get a chance to work out some of his anger. Ron, Draco and Krum. His hit list to hex. His right hand balled into a fist and he placed his head on the table. "Are you OK Harry?" He heard Hermione ask.

"I'm fine. Just wound up tight. The dragons calmed down, but I still just have this nasty feeling about the whole thing" Harry said glumly. The dragon in question was curled around the cup tightly, one hand inside the cup. Hermione reached for his hand and held it tightly. Harry smiled thinly, his right arm uncomfortably warm, a buzzing feeling in the back of his skull, all his senses screaming at him to run, far, far away. But he couldn't, and he wouldn't. He wouldn't leave Hermione alone.

Dumbledore rose from his seat as the goblet flared brighter. "And now... The moment of truth. Now we find out who the champions are for the three schools." Harry watched as the dragon rummaged in the cup, and threw a piece of parchment into the air. What everyone else saw was the goblet flaring and a piece of parchment being spat out into the air. Dumbledore's ancient hand shot out with surprising speed and coughed. "The champion for Beauxbatons is... Fleur Delacour!" A beautiful blond stood from amongst the crowd in the Ravenclaw stood, waving imperiously to the stunned male population and sauntered off into an adjoining room.

The goblet flared once more, the dragon picking another piece of parchment out of the cup. "The champion for Durmstrang..." There was silence for a heartbeat "Is Victor Krum!" The gangly, surly looking seeker, stood and walked into the same room as the veela had gone into.

Harry snorted as he heard Ron say "No surprises there! I knew he'd be a champion!"

Beside him he heard Hermione snort and mutter "If I didn't know Ron was straight I'd swear he was gay, seeing as he has such a hard-on for Krum" Harry smothered a snort and looked at Hermione laughing silently as she looked at him with mischief in her brown eyes. She still surprised him, and he hoped she would continue for a long, long time.

The goblet flared once and the whole hall looked, breath held as Dumbledore looked at the parchment. "And the champion for Hogwarts... is... CEDRIC DIGGORY!" the whole hall burst into applause as the Hufflepuff, strode forward and shook the headmaster's hand, beaming widely. Harry froze. The dragon was curled around the cup, and was acting confused as it reached it's hand inside the cup again. This was wrong, very wrong. All of Harry's senses were screaming. The flame's spat once more and the dragon locked it's gaze on Harry.

Two voices echoed in unison. One, the headmaster's, the other, the growling voice of the dragon.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Oh shit...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

And that's that for that chapter. Somebody please take my challenge from last chapter!!

Anyway. Next chapter, an explosion, the duelling club, Harry's arm gets revealed and Deathwish and Ferret make a cameo.

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10: I said no

Chapter 10: I said no!!

AN: And welcome back. Thank you for all the reviews, but now as we say... On with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own... J.K Rowling does.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Two voices echoed in unison. One, the headmaster's, the other, the dragon bound to the cup.

"Harry Potter"

Harry felt as though a bucket of ice had just been dumped down his spine. He was ramrod straight, and his face was paler than normal. He stood up, shakily, Hermione's chocolate eyes watching him with every step. The hall was silent, as every eye watched Harry walk up, into the gap between the tables, then into the aisle facing the cup. He stopped halfway to the teachers table, and then took a step back, shaking his head.

"No" That one word rang clearly throughout the hall.

Dumbledore stood "What do you mean no?"

Harry shook his head once more "No. I don't want this and I didn't put my name in the goblet. I don't want this..."

Dumbledore frowned, his grandfatherly twinkle fading. This could play into his hands... "My boy, this is a magical contract, you cannot simply say no to it, unless you wish to forfeit your life"

Harry shook his head, his temper fraying "I did not enter my name into that goblet sir. Somebody has cast a spell on that goblet, because only three names are supposed to come out. Mine was the fourth. I'll repeat myself... sir. I did not place my name in the cup."

"Harry" The headmaster began "you must compete. Your name has been entered, the contract has begun. There is nothing you can do about it"

Harry snarled. "Sir, with all respect, you mean someone can just write my name on a piece of paper, throw it into the goblet, and that means I've got a contract? That's insane! I DON'T WANT IT!"

The headmaster appeared to sigh deeply, whilst he was fuming. The boy had a case, but Albus was damned if he was going to let this opportunity slip from under his fingers. "Well I'm deeply sorry Harry, but you must've placed your name into the cup"

"Upon my magic, I Harry James Potter, swear to you, and the whole school, that I did not place my name in the goblet of fire!" A blue flash signalled the truth of the statement and the whole school gasped, Sirius swearing under his breath at his son's rashness.

Albus hastily tried to backtrack but Harry beat him to the punch. "And even if I must compete, I'll give you a warning. I'm an omen feeler, or a doom prophet if you prefer, and one person who's name came out from the goblet, will die by the end of the tournament." The school gasped.

Dumbledore turned to Jasmine. "Is this true Ms. Wingthrift?"

Jasmine sighed "Yes. I've tested all of my classes, and Mr. Potter here was a doom prophet. If his interpretation of what he's feeling is correct... then yes, one of the champions will die." More mutters ran around the waiting schools, hurried whispers and gasps of shock.

"I'll say this once more sir. I do not want to be a champion" Harry said slowly and he turned and began to walk back to his house table, Hermione waiting for him with a smile.

"But Mr. Potter..."

Harry whirled in a blur, screaming "I SAID NO!" A crescent pulse of crimson magic screamed from Harry as he swung his arm in frustration. The crescent spun in the air, screaming towards it's target. The goblet. The magic scythed through the cup, like a hot knife through butter. There was silence for a moment, as the goblet stood whole, before slowly toppling in two. Harry panted his eyes wide, Dumbledore looked furious at the destruction of such a priceless object.

A roar shattered the silence. A blue form soared from the ruins of the goblet, blue flames whirling and spinning, forming into a long, sinuous, serpentine shape. The dragon from the goblet was freed! It bellowed again, it's roar rattling the rafters of the great hall. Harry froze in fear. The flames rose higher and higher, surrounding the dragon as it looked down at the school and Harry. It opened it's mouth and thinking on her feet, Jaziz quickly cast a translation spell. She didn't want Harry revealing all his talents just yet.

"_Boy..." _The dragon's voice rumbled from the rafters, dust billowing into sparkling motes in the dying sun. _"My bindings are broken... I am free!" _

The school was in shock, Dumbledore, Velvet and Tonks, reaching for their wands. "Don't" Jaziz said, holding Velvet's hand down "This is an ancient spirit. It would squash all of you like bugs." The wands went down and the school watched rapt with attention as the dragon looked down at Harry.

"_I... have been trapped for too long little one. I must admit, I am now fully aware of why you can sense me, young seer." _Everyone started, Dumbledore cursing and muttered gasps ran around the hall. Jaziz, or Jasmine frowned. The spirit was lying. It had sensed Harry's heritage but had lied about it? Why? Realization dawned. It knew someone wanted to harm Harry and was keeping his powers under wraps. That was a powerful spirit.

"Thank you" Harry said, his voice small. "Must I compete in this tournament? I... am aware of the risks... I can sense it"

The dragon looked down, the flames becoming smaller _"Indeed little one, you are correct. One of the champions will die. I too can sense it. But alas, I selected you, little one for a reason. You are destined for great things little one, great and terrible burdens have been placed on you, and I have only added to them. You must compete"_

The dragon's rumbling voice bowed Harry with the force of it's will, his anger rapidly diminishing. "Why?" He asked.

The dragon paused and seemed to sag, drifting down closer to Harry, it's voice lowering until only Harry could hear it's voice _"You, heir have a long and arduous path ahead" _The dragon smiled, a toothy and slightly disturbing smile at the stunned look on Harry's face.

"What does that mean?" Harry whispered. "I've heard others call me it, especially the dragoness who saved me, but I don't know what it means!"

The dragon rumbled once more, it's voice vibrating in Harry's ear _"It means, little one, that you are the recipient of the powers of the ancients and the darkness, and with it, you bear the command of the beings bound to it. Dragons, snakes, phoenixes and the dementors, all alike will come to your call. You are the chosen one, bound to purge the world of both influences. Dark lords will come and go but without both influences in the world, they will be nothing. I can sense your powers heir, and I will lend you my aid. But there is a price"_

Harry twigged on what it wanted. "The price is competing in the tournament. Your a wish dragon aren't you?" The dragon nodded once. "Then the tournament is to judge me?" He said slowly, thinking logically. Hermione had been a good influence on him.

"_Bravo heir, you are quick. Yes, it is to judge you and should you pass, you shall be able to summon me twice for your aid, and all your descendants after you, be it your children or your great-great-great-great grandchildren shall be able to summon me once for aid as long as Potter blood runs through their veins. The price for my aid is to complete this tournament and win. If it is any consolation young heir, then I would have chosen you anyway, as someone tried to cast a compulsion spell on me. Someone who knew the bindings of this cup... intimately. Do we have a bargain young one?" _The dragon drew back into the air and regarded Harry.

Harry swallowed, and nodded raising his voice, the knowledge of how to summon the wish dragon implanted in his brain. "Then our bargain is complete. I shall compete, even at the risk of my own death"

The dragon reared to it's full height the blue flames roaring into an inferno, and it's mighty voice shook the hall _"Then little seer we have a bargain! Compete and win with honour and my aid shall be yours!" _With a final crackle and whirl of flames, the dragon spun in on itself and vanished amidst a torrent of flames and sparks. The hall stood silent, the school, teachers and students alike stunned into silence.

Dumbledore quickly regained control, sending the students back to their dorms, whilst summoning out the rest of the champions and their representative. "What is the problem Dumbledore" Karkaroff demanded curtly. "We heard shouting and roaring, but the door was locked. What. Is. Going. On."

Dumbledore sighed. This was rapidly turning into a political fiasco. "It appears the goblet has been tampered with Igor" There were mutters and cries of disbelief, as Dumbledore raised a hand and continued "Mr. Potter was selected as the fourth champion by the goblet"

"Zis is unacceptable Dumbleydore! Iz Hog'warts attempting to 'ave two bites of ze apple?" Madam Maxine cried, drawing herself up to her full height.

"I demand a re-vote! This is unacceptable!" Karkaroff cried, waving his hands.

"That won't be possible" Harry said softly as every face turned to him.

Karkaroff snarled and moved forwards right into Harry's face "And why is that Potter?"

Harry's emerald eyes narrowed "One because the goblet would not re-light for another year and two, because I destroyed the goblet"

Silence reigned and eye turned towards where the goblet stood, cleaved in two on the teachers table. "Vat about the contracts?" Krum said, glowering at Harry, who returned the gesture.

"They are activated and the tournament can and must continue" Bartemus Crouch said dryly, from the corner "The goblet dies once all the names have been chosen and it continues anyway. The contract is binding" There were nods all round and mutterings as people relaxed in the knowledge that the tournament was going on.

Harry snorted under his breath "I don't see why you're all glad"

"Harry..." Dumbledore said a note of warning in his voice.

Harry whirled, eyes glinting in anger "Don't you think headmaster" He spat "That they have a right to know?"

"A right to know what?" Cedric said, shifting nervously. The headmaster sighed and looked wearily around, sighing in defeat.

"I'm a doom prophet, or an omen feeler" Harry said bluntly, to muttered gasps. "Professor Wingthrift here tested me and we're having lessons to reign in my other talent." He said softly, continuing the small lie the dragon spirit had began. "I know the feeling I got from the cup. The reaper. One of use will die by the end of the tournament. One of the champions will die" The grim finality of the words slammed home on the champions and the reactions varied from shock, to disbelief.

"I do not believe you, you silly little, attention seeking -"

"Shut up" Those two words were softly spoken, and silky dangerous. Sirius Black walked into the room and glared at Karkaroff. "Watch how you address my son death eater" He said flatly, fingering his wand.

"Don't attempt a duel in my presence Sirius" Velvet said, eyeing his wand hand.

Sirius flashed her his 'knickers melting' grin as James had once called it, and said "Or what you'll arrest me?" his voice full of mischief.

Harry was shocked. "Dad... this is not the time for flirting. Especially not in front of me. Do I need to re-teach you the silencing charm again?" He said sarcastically.

There was a beat of silence "Family meeting?" Sirius said, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Harry nodded "Family meeting" he said and the pair left at a rapid lick. Silence followed in their wake, Velvet feeling rather mortified.

"I suggest" Dumbledore began "That we re-convene in the morning, when a good nights sleep has cleared our heads. Good night all" Murmurs of agreement came from all involved and they left to go their separate ways, some to make sure they had a will, others to ponder what had been said and some... to deliver messages.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sirius plopped down in the chair in front of the fire and looked on as his son paced in front of the fire. "Is Hermione around?" Harry asked.

A small cough drew his attention, and he looked over, past the fire. Hermione was dressed in some casual pyjamas a nice crimson colour, nearly matching the house colours. Harry however was more drawn by the small expanse of creamy skin showing around her waist, as the top was a little short. "I'm here Harry" She said softly, wrapping him in a hug. "Are you all right Harry?" She asked, her face buried in his shoulder.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her "I was so scared Hermione, so, so scared. I thought it was going to kill me and even now... I still risk death. I'm in the tournament Hermione. I'm the fourth champion" There was a tremor of fear in his voice, the fear every man, woman and child has of the reaper since the dawn of time. We all fear death and we cannot avoid it. Harry knew this better than most, but it still scared him that he could have everything he had ripped away in an instant.

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around Harry even tighter, the pair never even noticing Sirius leaving quietly. He'd talk to Harry in the morning. "Why Harry?" she said softly, a quiet sob threatening to escape her. "Why must it always be you?"

"Because I've been chosen Hermione. By powers beyond our comprehension and by fate. I'm the one to defeat Voldemort, Hermione. He's coming back. I can feel it, sense it."

Hermione looked at him, her cinnamon eyes wide. "You mean a prophecy. Oh Harry..." she said placing her head on his chest. The pair stayed like that for some time, just lost in each other. "Harry" Hermione said softly, looking at him, a slight blush creeping into her features. "I don't want to go back to the dorms tonight"

"Neither do I" Harry said "All that gossip. No, I'll stay here tonight, dad will be fine with that" he said, his voice muffled by Hermione's hair.

"C-c-can I stay with you tonight?" Hermione said, blushing a lovely shade of scarlet.

Harry frowned "Why?"

Hermione looked ashamed almost "I have nightmares. About you... dying... I wont be able to sleep tonight unless I know you're safe" She shuffled her feet, only to feel Harry pulling her into his room.

"Get comfy" Harry said, as he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and a white and green pyjama top. Hermione sat on the bed, as Harry went into the adjoining bathroom and changed. Although he wouldn't say it, he was nervous. Hermione had scared him and having her in the same bed as him... well, he didn't want to go that far, not yet, but being a teenage boy, the thought was still alluring to him, and more than enough to make him nervous. Walking back into his little bedroom, in Sirius's guest quarters, Harry saw Hermione laying back on the bed, looking up at the roof, her arms crossed under her breasts as she la there, her eyes unfocused. Slipping into bed besides her, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow and the rest of the week will test our patience I feel" Hearing Hermione's sigh, she turned on her side, her bum wriggling into him as she settled down, Harry wrapping his arm more firmly around her as they both drifted off into sleep, a far more comfortable sleep than any they'd had for a long, long while.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_The next morning_

Sirius found them, curled together, Harry holding her from behind, with his arms firmly wrapped around her. He looked at the pair and sighed. They were still clothed so that was one less thing to worry about. Still, Sirius didn't like how fast their relationship was moving. He might approve of them, but not the speed. Setting down a small rune stone, Sirius tapped it with his wand and left.

Thirty seconds later all hell broke loose.

_KABOOM! _A noise like a cannon going off, especially in such small confines is enough to wake the living dead. Harry and Hermione shot bolt upright, eyes dazed but still reaching for wands. Harry blinked once and then cursed seeing the stone. "Noise-maker charm" Harry muttered, eyeing the stone darkly. He wasn't a morning person. Especially since Sirius loved pulling that one on him. Hermione rubbed her eyes blearily beside him as she shook the last of the sleep from her system.

"Ten minutes to get changed you two. We need to have words" Sirius's voice came from the small stone and the couple looked at each other, a blush gracing their faces.

"You wash first Hermione. I'll get go talk with Sirius" Harry said, and left the bedroom and came into the living room. Sirius was sitting in the big chair that he favoured facing the embers of the fire, his back to Harry. Harry cleared his throat "You know I hate those noise maker charms Dad" Harry said, coming around in front of the chair.

Sirius turned his dark eyes on Harry "You are my son Harry, and I'm worried about..."

"Me and Hermione?" Harry said, taking another chair. "I know. She couldn't sleep, nightmares about me Dad. About me dying. Nothing happened apart from sleep"

Sirius stood, his frame tense "You don't think I know that? Hell I have nightmares about you kiddo! But you're bonded Harry and sometimes the bond can force you into doing things you shouldn't be doing yet. I looked back into my research, and it turns out Lily helped me with it. The more intimate you two are, the closer and closer you will become until the magic forces you to complete the bond. Sleeping together like that, will only quicken the bond to completion and I want both of you, for the first time to be in complete control of yourselves." His words were low but sharp and stung Harry, his already short temper rising.

Harry stood "And you'd know all about that wouldn't you Dad? I've heard some of the tales and you were a real womaniser when you were just a bit older than me. I love her Dad, she's not a one night thing, she never will be."

Sirius's eyes blazed and he snarled, almost like a wolf "Son don't cross that line. I know what I did when I was younger was wrong but..."

"THEN DON'T LECTURE ME ON IT!" Harry blasted out, his fists clamped by his sides. Sirius stared at Harry, as it was the first time Harry had raised his voice at Sirius and Sirius could feel his anger, like a living thing pulsing with Harry's heartbeat. "I love her Dad. I want to marry her eventually. Did you know she's the first person I remember telling me 'I love you'" Harry paused "No, I didn't think you did. And you're just as bad with Velvet Dad. Until you can convince me you're not just going to bed her and then leave her, don't even breach the topic of me and Hermione. Just don't" Harry's last two words were flat and he turned heading back to his room.

"Don't turn your back on me Harry. We haven't finished here yet" Sirius said softly.

Harry turned, his posture softening. "Dad... please don't make me fight you on this. I love you, but please, please don't push me on this. I'd die for her and kill for her, so don't push it. When you marry Velvet then you can lecture me all you want, but until then don't. Please" Harry's voice was soft and Sirius felt his will crumble at the tone of voice.

"Fine" Sirius sighed "But we aren't done with this topic yet. Am I clear?"

"Crystal" Harry said walking back into his room. He got the shock of his life and was immensely glad he had shut the door. Hermione was standing there, in just her bra and knickers and was looking very self concious. "Hermione..." Harry breathed his mind still befuddled by his hormones. He snapped out of it. "Oh god, I'm sorry Hermione...I -"

"Don't" Hermione said. "Am I that unattractive?" she said, a note of uncertainty in her voice.

Harry's mouth opened and "Hell no!" leapt out. Foot meet mouth, mouth meet foot. Harry blushed bright red, his eyes trailing over Hermione. She was wearing emerald green and the bra cupped her breasts high on her body and the knickers were well normal knickers, but to Harry they looked like fine lace. "God... you're beautiful..." Harry breathed and took a step forward. Then stopped, the conversation he'd had moments before stopping him in his tracks.

Hermione took this as rejection and sniffed. Harry was there in an instant, his arms around her. "I don't find you ugly Hermione, you're stunning. Others might say not, but beauty is in the eyes of the beholder and to me, you outshine the stars."

"Then why did you stop?" Hermione asked, her cinnamon eyes glimmering with tears.

Harry swallowed, his blood flowing south and struggled with his answer. "The quicker we go, the more the magic will force us. I want to bond Hermione, I want you to be _mine, _but I want to do it at your pace and mine. I don't want to be forced into anything... because I don't want to hurt you Hermione. I love you so much...you know I'd die for you" Harry's gaze locked with hers and his resolve shattered at the sheer love in her eyes. Gathering her more to him, Harry claimed her lips with his, whilst being passionate but gentle. He could feel her creamy, soft and oh so delicate skin rubbing against him in delicious friction, and she could feel his reaction rubbing against her thigh. Tongues duelled and passions soared as the pair held each other closer, Harry's hand trailing across her stomach, eliciting a moan from her. Harry pulled his lips back from hers and looked at her, her mouth flushed from the force of his kiss and then his eyes locked with hers. A light danced between the pair as _something _flickered between them, and heat flushed their skin and sparked across their nerve endings.

Hermione was first to break the silence. "Wow" She said... looking at Harry "That was..."

"Intense" Harry said finishing her sentence. They looked at each other with astonishment and Harry grinned feeling Hermione's sense of disbelief. "The bond's deepened Hermione... I can feel your 'oh my god, what the hell was that' feeling you've got going"

Hermione laughed, a high pure note and hugged Harry once more, beginning to dress as she moved away. "Come on smoky" she said 'We've got..."

"Breakfast, I know" Harry said, winking at her as he moved into the bathroom.

And that was the only good point for the rest of the week.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_The great hall, just over one week later_

The past week had not been good for Harry. He and Sirius had been icy towards each other and the rest of the school was in uproar about Harry's warning, the fact he was a champion and the dragon coming out of the cup.

The twins were impressed he'd managed to destroy an ancient and irreplaceable artefact and asked if was going to destroy any more. Harry just asked them to go prank Ron...which they did with great glee and abandon. Ron had been insufferable over the week, being hexed twice by Hermione and nearly punched by Harry. The rest of his house hadn't exactly been pleasant either, apart from the twins, who had taken to hanging around with a strange blond Ravenclaw, two years beneath them. The twins had been good to Harry and he had pointed them to Sirius, who had taken them under his pranking wing, teaching them all the marauder tricks he knew and remembered. He'd also promised to introduce them to the other remaining member of the marauder's, Remus Lupin, at a later date.

Still, the week had been grating on Harry's already frayed nerves. His temper, ever since that incident with Hermione in his bedroom, had become a lot calmer, whilst Hermione seemed to have got some of his own spark. Harry always knew she had a secret burning passion inside her and know he saw it in her, now shorter temper, and he relished it, seeing her eyes spark in battle, ready to fight or say something in defence. It was good to see Hermione so fiery. A certain Durmstrang student had already been on the end of her tongue and wand... a certain Mr. Krum and he wasn't happy about it.

That said, Harry was looking forward to hexing him. It was the first duelling club meeting that Velvet was holding and the first thing she did was to have a four way duel. She was going to pick names from a hat, and Hermione and the twins, sensing Harry's need to vent had thought this was a good and safe way for him to vent, had charmed the paper to only read like certain names.

Names that needed a good hexing.

Looking down at the slightly blurred paper, Velvet smelled a rat but ploughed ahead, reading out the names. "Draco Malfoy" The blonde came up the platform that was in the middle of the hall, a large round shape, and he fingered his wand, twirling it casually in his hand.

"Ronald Weasely" Ron came onto the stage, smiling darkly at Draco, as he too held his wand at ready.

"Harry Potter" Harry strolled onto the stage, his face set in a mask, his wand in his left hand, eyeing the other two with obvious distaste.

The last name "Viktor Krum" The Durmstrang student came up, looking haughty and confident, after all he was older and knew more spells than these three. It should be an easy win.

The four all shared glowers of mutual hatred as Velvet stepped into the middle of the stage. "Now, this is a four-way duel. I want it clean, nothing nasty or dark curses. Borderline is fine, but no lethal curses. Shields are up to reduce damage. Physical contact is allowed and you lose when you are disarmed, removed from the stage, or surrender. Are we clear?" she said firmly, her dark eyes promising pain if they didn't listen. Four nods greeted her watchful eye and she stepped back to the side of the platform. "Then bow..." the four did, eyes promising pain and she raised her wand. "At the sound of the wand..." A crack like a gun went off "Begin!"

Harry's wand was already out, a charm on his lips. His favourite. _"Depulso!" _The banishing charm hit Ron like a brick, who'd managed to raise a weak shield, which shattered like glass and the remaining force of Harry's charm, lifted him straight out of the ring. It had taken less than five seconds, and the other reaming two, looked warily at Harry.

Krum was the first to cast another spell, trying to circle the remaining pair and take them out. _"Conjuctivo!" _The conjunctivitis curse sped from his wand aiming for Harry, who responded with a quick shield, making it ricochet into the ceiling.

Curses and hexes came thick and fast, all three throwing into the fight, not caring who they cast at.

"_Reducto!"_

"_Abrumpo!" _

"_Conflagrus!" _A bat of the wand and the fire spell hit the shield, and Harry laughed "Fire spells against me? Try harder Krum!"

The Dumstrang student looked sideways at Draco and caught his eye. Draco gave him a nod and the pair as one, turned their wands on Harry. "Two on one?" Harry sighed and dived out of the way as a volley of curses impacted on the spot where he used to be. Waving his wand he transfigured piece of paper in his pocket into a small wall and ducked behind it, as spells bit into it. Time for a bit of distraction work. Harry shot up, wand aimed high. _"SOLARIS MAXIMUS!" _A bright flare of light shot from his wand, blinding Draco, who hadn't been quick enough to look away. A banishing charm hit him, sending him to the floor, but not out of the fight. Turning to Krum, Harry ducked a nasty looking purple spell. "Word of warning Krum... don't go near Hermione..."

"I vill do as I please Potter" Krum spat back, his wand bucking as he conjured a shield, reflecting the stunner that Harry had sent. He started to raise his wand, an offensive curse on his lips, when Harry began to run. Straight at him.

Dodging hexes and curses, Harry threw a piece of paper at him, and as it landed at his feet a small and quick piece of transfiguration turned it into a writhing mass of greenery, distracting Krum as it tangled his feet. Harry stopped raised his wand _"DETONATUS!" _an orange ball of light spat from his wand, aiming at Krums feet, the Dumstrang students eyes widening as he hastily cast a shield. Too little, too late. The ball his the floor, just at the base of his shield and in a burst of light and sound Krum went flying. He hit the shield on the side, staggered and before he could right himself, a bludgeon charm hit him in the stomach, bending him over, a cutting curse grazed his wand arm, before a disarming spell hit him, his wand clattering to the floor as the hall looked on in silence. Harry looked on, his eyes hard. "That was a warning Krum" Harry said, as the Bulgarian left the stage.

Draco had managed to stand, clearing away the spots of light that danced behind his eyes. He looked up, only to find Potter, running straight at him, a curse forming on the end of his lips. WHAM! Only to find Harry's right fist buried in his gut. Bent over, vomiting his dinner over Potter's shoes, he was pushed to the ground and found himself staring at the end of Harry's wand. "Surrender Malfoy" Harry said flatly his wand tip, pointing between Malfoy's eyes.

Malfoys wand hit the floor with a small clatter. "Bravo Mr. Potter. Some impressive spell work there" Velvet said, coming up on stage. Harry had turned and began to walk of stage, when Malfoy rose from the floor, his robes covered in vomit, and his pride smashed to pieces. Harry turned at Draco's snarled spell, but it was too little, too late.

"_Shrederrus!" _The shredding curse, a borderline dark arts spell, shredded the victims, skin, clothes and anything else that was in the way. Harry didn't have time to raise a shield and he acted on instinct, raising his right arm, like he did in practice with Sirius, to take the blow. The spell rocked him back, the curse shredding his bandages and before his eyes they flaked off, falling to the floor of the hall in wispy white shreds.

Time stood still as the hall looked on as Harry's arm was revealed. Fire burned behind his eyes as he took in Draco's pale countenance. "Backstabbing..." Harry raised his wand to curse Draco, but Velvet beat him to it. There was a bang, like a car back firing, and a pure white ferret stood where Draco had been.

"You, lousy, foul, sneaky son of a death eater! You do not curse people behind their backs, just because you lost, you stupid little boy!" The ferret was tap dancing now, it's squeaks of panic becoming more frantic and desperate as Velvet began bouncing it off the floor.

"Miss Velvet, I heard rumours of a... is that a student?" Professor McGonnagal, asked, shock in her voice.

Velvet raised an eyebrow "Hmmm? Yes, it is. Just teaching him a lesson in humility."

Minerva ran forward and with a flick of her wand, Draco lay on the floor, his hair messed up, and pale and sweating, looking up at Velvet with loathing in his eyes "When my father..."

Velvet's eyes narrowed "And when your Daddy comes here, I'll curse the death eating bastard into a cell, where he belongs." Draco paled and scurried off, leaving the irate transfiguration teacher confronting Velvet.

Her Scottish burr, made her voice even thicker as she addressed the auror. "We do not use transfiguration to punish students Velvet, surely Albus told you that?"

Velvet shook her head "He didn't mention it, besides he'd cursed Harry with a borderline dark arts spell. I think a little humiliation was a good lesson for him."

Harry's head of house turned concern in her eyes. "Are you hurt Mr. Potter..." Her voice trailed off as her gaze fixed on Harry's right arm. She looked up at Harry and he snarled and turned away.

"I don't need your pity professor" He said, as he and Hermione began to leave the hall, through the sea of silent students. Minerva was deathly pale, as was Tonks and Velvet. Minerva rushed out, past Sirius who came in grinning like a loon. "Am I late?" He took in the silent hall and asked "Did I miss something?"

"Did you know about Harry's arm?" Velvet asked. Sirius's faces fell... oh dear... nothing good was going to come from this.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Romania, Dragon caverns:_

"Arise Jaziz, there is no need for such formality between us" The heiress said, as Jaziz bowed before her.

The little dragon cocked her head in embarrassment and muttered a quick "Thank you" under her breath. "You wanted to see me Heiress?"

The large Horntail, chuckled and spoke softly "How is your mission proceeding Jaziz?"

"It's progressing smoothly. I'm currently working on getting Thalron into the school. It'll ease my nerves if we have another agent nearby. Harry trusts me and his power is growing daily. I'm concerned he might start having visions soon."

One eye-ridge raised "Hmm, another agent in place would be handy, and Thalron's talents are useful. I'm assuming you have a plan?"

Jaziz nodded "I do. There is another thing though. Harry destroyed the goblet of fire. He released the wish dragon's spirit in the cup."

"He... what?" The heiress appeared stunned and said nothing for several moments. "He released the spirit of a wish dragon?"

"Yes" Jaziz nodded "And it struck a bargain with him. If Harry completes the tournament, then he can call it for aid, twice, and all his ancestors can call it once."

"A useful and powerful ally then" The heiress mused, her head dipping in thought. "and the Drakka? How does she fare?"

Jaziz grinned, "She's becoming more powerful as each day passes by. The bond between her and the heir is strengthening, and they're becoming nigh on inseparable."

"And the manipulator?"

Jaziz frowned "He is unsure of me, but I've found rumours that he's restarting an old group he used to run. I'm expecting an invitation by the end of the school year"

The larger dragon smiled "And your work? Are you enjoying it?"

Jaziz grinned "Very much so heiress! It's a little hard keeping up the façade but it's worth it. I've already identified several students with dragon's blood running through their veins and in time, I'll approach them. How is Zariss faring?"

"I'm fine thank you very much! Don't leave me like that again!" The occamy complained, mock glaring at Jaziz. "I'm fine Jazz, just dealing with politics and it gets me annoyed." The snake sighed and curled himself up, his wings just sticking out besides his head. "Can I come with you Jazz... I'm really not needed here. Besides I can help keep an eye on the heir... please!"

The heiress nodded. "We need all the eyes and ears we can. Go well Jaziz, I'm pleased with your progress. I'm sure your mother would be pleased." With a small sad grin, Jaziz vanished, back to the outskirts of the school, and flew to her room in the astronomy tower.

Placing Zariss on the floor she chuckled at the occamys interest in everything. "Go on" she hissed "Go find the heir, I mean Harry" Chuckling under his breath the magical serpent left via the window and went to find Harry. Shifting back into her human form, and still naked, Jaziz flipped open her mirror.

"Cynder... are you busy?"

No, no he wasn't busy... especially not for her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

And that's that for another chapter.

Remus will appear at Christmas time, don't you people worry.

Next chapter: Reactions to the arm, Harry gets a new friend, Hogsmede, Occlumencly and the lead up to the first task.


	11. Chapter 11: Mind over matter?

Chapter 11: Mind over matter?

AN: Thank you for all your reviews, I'm still surprised I get so many, and as a treat, here's the next chapter a bit earlier then normal... enjoy! And thanks to those for pointing out the boo-boo with the ancestors/descendants thing and the spelling. That'll be sorted in the final edit.

Disclaimer: I just play in the sandbox, J.K Rowling and all other affiliates own the world of Harry Potter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Hogsmeade, The three broomsticks._

Head auror Velvet Gracestone, was off duty, which, in itself was a small miracle. What was even more unusual, was that she was having a date... with a man and even more surprising was that it was the second time on a date with that particular man. That man with his wild black hair and dark eyes had enough charm, wit and grace to charm the birds out of the trees and out of their pants. Usually.

This particular woman, however was a tough nut to crack. But Sirius always liked a challenge. Velvet placed her beer down on the table, regarding the relaxed man in front of her. "Sirius... are you sure you're not just thick? I remember shooting you down several times..."

Sirius barked out a laugh and relaxed, arms folded behind his head. "No, you just intrigue me Velvet... I'm certainly not thick"

"No, I suppose being a marauder you can't really be thick" Velvet shot back, her own dark eyes twinkling with mirth.

Sirius clutched his chest in mock hurt and laughed quietly. This was how their other date had gone as well, small barbs, sarcastic remarks and general flirting. There was however, something she was keeping from him, but Sirius felt she'd tell him in her own time and for now, he'd let her have her secrets. For some reason his mind thought it already knew what she wanted tell him, but it skittered, just there on the edge of his memory and if he looked, it vanished.

The bell above the door rang and Sirius's eyes rested on a familiar pair. Harry and Hermione walked in, and seeing the older pair, Harry quietly led her over to another table on the other side of the pub. Sirius gave a great sigh and Velvet tapped his hand. "What's the matter Sirius?" she asked softly. She followed his eyes as they rested on his adopted son. "You and Harry have a fight?"

"Yeah" Sirius sighed "We had a set too about him and Hermione. He hasn't spoken to me properly for a couple of days now."

"What did you say you silly man"

Sirius's eyes found hers and Velvet sighed at the hurt in them. "I... found them sleeping together. Clothed... nothing... you know..."

Velvet sighed "I know what you mean. I'm not a naïve virgin Mr. Black" with a motion of her hands she asked him to continue.

"Harry blew up at me, told me I had no right to judge him and Hermione like that, especially considering my own days at Hogwarts." Sirius paused and took a draught of his own drink, wetting his throat. "I told him the conversation wasn't over. He said and I quote 'Sirius when you prove that Velvet isn't a fling, and you marry her, then you can lecture me on my relationships'" The animagus fell silent, his eyes flickering over to the other smaller table with the younger couple sitting on it.

Velvet looked stunned. "Harry said that?" Sirius nodded in reply. "I mean... oh" Velvet looked up at Harry who was watching the table from the corner of his eyes. "Well... Mr. Black... you have done a good job of wooing me so far..." Reaching across the table, Velvet grabbed Sirius by the front of his robes and pulled him forward into a searing kiss. Heat met heat and tongues duelled as the pair leaned across the table, their dark hair merging to create a shimmering curtain of black hair. Several seconds later, she released him.

Sirius collapsed back onto his seat, feeling as though he'd run a marathon. "Merlin... What brought that on?" He breathed.

Velvet smiled, feeling her bruised lips flare in satisfaction. "Proof, Mr. Black that you are adequate at courting me..." Sirius laughed and swept her into his arms kissing her soundly.

"Mr. Black likes the sound of that" He said huskily, as she disentangled herself from him.

Brushing herself down she said "Don't get too cocky Sirius. We're courting, hopefully that will help you with Harry... although... I didn't just do it to help" A small sparkle of mischief danced in her eyes and Sirius sighed resting his head against hers.

"Will Ms. Gracestone allow me the honour of escorting her back to Hogwarts?" Sirius said, offering her an arm.

Velvet began to giggle, but caught herself and smiled instead. "Indeed Mr. Black, I believe you may" And arm in arm the pair walked out the door, much to Harry's surprise.

Slightly stunned silence followed the pair leaving as customers and patrons nearby muttered in disbelief or relief. "Did I just see and hear that?" Harry said, looking rather stunned.

Hermione stroked his right hand and she smiled "I believe that Sirius is moving on. I think Velvets good for him. Her more... prim attitude bounces off of his laid back one. They pair off well"

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement and smiled at Hermione's gesture. Since the duel, the cat was out of the bag so to speak, and Harry had refused to cover his arm back up. Since then he had been outcast by nearly everyone. Only a few people would talk to him, and the rest treated him as if he was about to jump up and kill them all. Some had taken to calling him half breed... behind his back. Still Harry wasn't letting it get him down. He was training with Hermione and Sirius, learning spells for the tournament. Sirius had already informed them on the first task (After being told by Charlie, as he would be arriving with the dragons) and Harry was feeling quietly confident the task, especially when you took his bloodline into account.

The door swung open again and the bell rang and one of Harry's favourite professors walked in. Her red hair hung in a loose pony tail behind her and she seemed radiant. "Professor Wingthrift!" Hermione called, waving her over to their table. The red head turned and smiled and walked over, sitting down with them.

"Hello you two, we're not in school so Jasmine of Jazz will do just fine Hermione" Jaziz said with a grin on her face. "I can't stay long, I just popped in to see if I could get a few butter beers to take back to Hogwarts... marking papers"

The younger pair laughed and Jaziz poked her tongue out at them. "Laugh it up" She said "However Mr. Potter your paper is looking very promising. Very well done and presented... what I've read so far, anyway. I'm sure it will get a high mark"

Hermione kissed Harry's hand and beamed in pride. "Well done Harry! See, you're improving!" Harry flushed under her praise and squirmed in his seat, as Jaziz laughed at his discomfort from Hermione's praise. Rosmerta came to their table and after a quick whispered conversation, she left taking several galleons from Jaziz.

Lowering her voice, Jaziz leant across the table. "I'd be wary Harry, there were rumblings at the last staff meeting about you. The duel and your arm has reached the headmasters ears and he wants to talk to you. He'll call you to his office soon." Jaziz quickly leaned back and thanked Rosmerta as she gave her a crate of bottle beer. As she left, Jaziz leant back across "A word of advice Harry... don't look him in the eyes" And with that cryptic comment the divination professor/dragoness in disguise, left the pub.

Hermione looked pensive for a moment and opened her mouth to speak when the door rang again. The majority of the Gryffindor fourth years had walked into the three broomsticks, Ron at their head. Silence fell as the group saw the two sitting at the small table in the corner. "Come on" Harry muttered "I get the feeling we're not welcome here any more" Hermione took his right hand and the pair walked past the fourth years, ignoring them. The group of students parted like the red sea and they left the pub, chatter resuming in the deathly quiet atmosphere that had reigned when the rest of Harry's house at entered the pub. Harry let out a breath in the afternoon air and ran a hand through his hair "Small minded people. Just like the majority of the wizarding world" he said, glaring at nothing in particular.

Hermione sighed. "I know Harry. They're not all bad, they'll come round eventually. It's just shock more than anything else. Ron however..." Hermione trailed off, a frown marring her features. "Harry, what the professor said about Dumbledore... We need to start with our Occlumency, even if it's just to warn us... You know our headmaster's a registered Legilimancer don't you?"

Harry looked startled "He's registered? At the ministry?"

"I checked, Professor Snape's registered as well" Hermione said, chewing her lip. Harry sped up towards the castle. "Harry... are we starting now or something?" The look in Harry's eyes stated the obvious and Hermione smiled as they walked back into the castle. This was something new to learn.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Room of requirement_

"Harry what is this room?" Hermione asked as they entered the door on the seventh floor.

The room was looking minimalist, with just a couple of big comfy chairs and a bookcase crammed with books full on mind magic's "This is the room of requirement Hermione. Sirius told me about it. It becomes whatever you need it to be" The pair sat down and Harry sighed. "Me and Sirius covered some of the basics but we never got round to starting it. Something always came up. To start with you need to clear your mind focus on nothing but the breathing and delve inside yourself. Other than that, I have no idea, as Occlumency is a very individual and personal experience for every witch and wizard."

"I have a little experience with yoga, Mum and I did some over the summer holidays in my first year" Hermione said. Harry nodded and both closed their eyes focusing on their breathing.

Time slowed as Harry breathed in and out, as nothing mattered but the breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out. They blended into a seamless rhythm of time and sound, nothing interrupting Harry as he focussed on only his breathing. Stars shimmered before his eyes, pink spots shooting behind him as he felt like he was travelling forward, falling into some endless quagmire. Blackness wrapped him like a cocoon , enveloping his senses as he fell forward, over the brink of something. He landed with a soft thump, his senses telling him he had fallen in something soft.

Harry's eyes flickered open. He was in a quiet room, bathed in soft firelight, facing a tall leather chair, a high backed one. He couldn't see who was in the chair as the chair's back was facing him. The room was dark, brown and chestnut with several bookcases scattered around the area. "Well... it certainly took you long enough" A voice came from the chair as it slowly spun around. Harry sucked in a breath.

"Hello Harry..." The other Harry said.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

A library is always associated with certain smells. Parchment, dust, old leather, ink. It was these smells that entered Hermione's little black bubble of nothing. An inner prompting made her open her eyes. She was in a vast library, the shelves towering above her, groaning under the weight of hefty tomes. Idly tracing a hand along the spine of a book, she began to wander down the aisles, tracing the leather of the bindings with a fingertip.

A little way into the library, Hermione found some of the shelves were labelled. The aisle she was wandering down at the moment was labelled 'knowledge'. Some shelves were empty, others full. The biggest one was the aisle labelled as 'memories', curious Hermione pulled a tome from the shelves and opened it. A burst of sound and light poured out from the book, the smell of the leaf mulch from her school yard assaulting her nose as a voice she hadn't heard in many years taunted "Bookworm, bookworm!"

With a viscous snap, Hermione slammed the book shut and rammed it back into the bookcase, breathing hard. She gritted her teeth as her little hands balled into fists. She loathed her primary school days and she never ever wanted to be reminded of them again.

"That was a bad choice really dear" A small quiet voice came from behind Hermione and she slowly turned around. A small frail looking old lady, carried a small pile of books. Gray hair famed chestnut eyes, eyes all too familiar to Hermione.

"Hello grandma" Hermione said, a small smile gracing her features.

The old woman appeared confused "Oh is that whose appearance you graced me with? I'm only the cataloguer my dear. I just place the memories on the shelves" The old lady, the cataloguer, passed by Hermione and placed the three books on the shelves, that groaned and shifted, moving the books themselves. "Follow me dear and I'll take you to the auditor... she'll know what to do with you..."

Feeling slightly bemused, Hermione followed the older lady through the aisles, the shelves getting older and older. "We're near the centre of the library dear. The auditor will be around here somewhere" As they got further into the centre, they came upon a raised dais a writing platform held up, with a quill and big leather book laid spread open.

Another Hermione was writing in the book and she looked down from the platform at the other Hermione. "Hello Hermione. I'm the auditor. I'm the one who records everything here and makes sure everything is in the right place. " There was a beat of silence and the other Hermione stepped down from the platform and shook Hermione's hand. "I'm correct in that this is your first attempt at Occlumency?" There was a small nod from the rather bemused Hermione and the other Hermione, the one from the platform chuckled "It must be rather confusing no? But no need to worry. In fact, for you, most of the primary work is done already"

Hermione smiled, her eyes twinkling with knowledge "Because every things already organised! So that's what the primary sessions are for, to organise and correlate your thoughts and memories?"

The other Hermione clapped her hands with glee. "Bravo! We always were smart weren't we? Yes you are correct, so for this session, you can begin by setting up the intruder wards. You can only spend so much time in your mind after all..." There was a flash and another book popped into existence besides the auditor Hermione. She looked at it and passed it over to the cataloguer. "Aisle three, knowledge, mind arts" She said in concise crisp tones. The older lady, with the face of Hermione's long dead grandmother, picked up the book and disappeared into the maze of shelves.

The other Hermione, the one venturing into her mind, struck a thoughtful pose. "So how do I set up shields against intruders?"

The auditor looked funnily at Hermione as cinnamon met cinnamon. "It's your mind my dear Hermione... you decide"

A light appeared in Hermione's eyes as the figurative _lumos _went off in her brain. "I've got an idea!" she said as she turned. "Wait... can you take me to the four compass points of this place?" There was nod and as they were about to set off Hermione noticed a pair of trapdoors in the floor. "What are those for?" she asked.

The auditor Hermione nodded "Those... the one on the right is the restricted section... all your... naughty thoughts. I must say... I've been sending more there ever since you kissed Harry in his room... a lot more." She said with a wink. Then she looked at the other trapdoor, which was firmly bolted shut with three dead bolts, chains and three meaty padlocks. "The other one... your darker desires. Major rage, fear, all the big bad negative emotion fuelled memories go down there. We don't seal your emotions off, but there are something that _shouldn't _be remembered. We never venture down there. Going into the restricted bit can be... relaxing though..."

Hermione had the decency to flush a lovely shade of crimson as the implications of the other Hermione's statement. "Can we go to the points now?"

"It's your mind, my dear Hermione" The auditor said ambiguously. An annoyed frown crossed Hermione's face and she frowned, concentrating on where she wanted to go. There was a fall of colour, a tug on the navel and in a sickening motion, landed at the southern point of the library. The auditor Hermione faded into existence besides her. "The southern point... do you have a plan?"

"Of course" Hermione said, as a heavy crystal stone appeared in the palm of her hand. She placed it on the southern point, conjuring her wand as she placed it, and mumbling a string of latin under her breath, she tapped the stone once. It glowed an ominous purple and Hermione grinned in satisfaction, blowing suddenly sweaty locks of chestnut hair out of her face...

"next point!"

HPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Back with Harry:_

"Hello Harry" The other Harry said, reclining in the big chair like a clichéd villain in a film, his fingers placed together in an arch. The other Harry looked older, the whites of his eyes amber, his emerald irises almond shaped, and his pupils slitted like a reptiles. He was covered in scales, stopping just at his clothes neckline. His hair was still as messy as ever, but the haunted look his eyes held. They made Harry shiver. He could see himself reflected in those eyes. A possible future.

Harry swallowed, his mouth dry "Who are you?" he asked

The other Harry smiled. "I'm you, or rather your subconscious self. I'm the one that gives the 'gut feelings' the instinct in the heat of battle. I'm also the part touched by the darkness and the ancients. But I mean you no harm, this is after all, your own domain. It is our mind. Mind you, it took you long enough to get in here..." he drawled.

Harry frowned "That was part of the reason... I was scared as to what I would find in here. And look what I did find! My evil twin!" the sarcasm was obvious, and the scaled Harry sighed.

"You're as stubborn as a mule" He muttered.

"You'd know" Harry shot back. "Seeing as you're me..." There was silence as the pair regarded each other. "Are you an image of what is to come?" Harry asked quietly.

The scaled Harry shrugged "Possibly. You have a little seer skill, so it could be. Your main talents as a doom prophet and dreamscaping outweigh your seer talent though. I'm what could be..."

Harry frowned "Speaking in riddles. You sound like my headmaster"

Scaled Harry's eyes narrowed "I am nothing like him. You are nothing like that manipulative old fool. That is why you are here. Accept me as part of you, and I will protect you..." A cough came from the deeper shadows by the fire and scaled Harry sighed "There is one other thing..."

A small dragon stepped from the shadows besides the chair. "Harry Potter. The heir to the powers of the ancients and the darkness. My name is Ishkar" The little dragon dipped it's head in respect to Harry.

Harry frowned "I know your voice..."

Ishkar smiled. "You would my liege, I assisted you in your battle against the cursed one, the once shifter dragon known as Cynder" he said. "You took in part of me, when you took up the crystallized piece of my heart. I have nothing but your best interests at heart my lord. However... I long for peace. My spirit has wandered long enough and I wish for the afterlife. My mate's song calls for me."

Scaled Harry indicated Ishkar "The remnants of his spirit would sacrifice their energies to you, building a primary barrier around your mind. This will warn you, and provide a mild shock. You'll need to come back though, and build more defences."

Harry looked at the small dragon. "You'd be willing to do that for me? Sacrifice what life you have left for me?" he said, a note of awe in his voice.

"Yes my liege. I have lived long enough. The green fields call for me and my final rest." Ishkar said, approaching Harry.

Harry sighed "Then Ishkar, I thank you for your sacrifice. May you find your rest in the green fields of sanctuary"

Ishkar nodded "Then place your hand on my head my lord... and we shall begin" He approached Harry and Harry placed his right hand on Ishkars triangular head. There was tickling feeling in his palm, followed by an itch in his head. Reaching out for the source he felt it, and drew it in, fire swirling around him, as Ishkars form dimmed and died, his image and the last fragment of his spirit dissipating into sparks that merged into a fiery band on Harry's head, snapping closed and sending Harry reeling as scaled Harry watched impassively. "Thank you my lord..." Ishkars voice drifted around the room before there was a small pop, like soap bubble popping.

Scaled Harry grunted "He's gone then. You should have better control over your temper now... Ishkar was a bit of a hot head. Try some fire magic... you might be surprised. Get out now, it's nearly dinner. You'll need to come back though... we still need more shields and we need to talk..." Feeling dazed, normal Harry staggered over to a wall and a door appeared with a soft squelch. Opening it, Harry fell through, the sensation of the abyss again encompassing him, until he felt pressure behind his eyelids.

Harry opened his eyes, his emerald orbs locking with cinnamon brown ones. "That was... intense" Harry breathed and Hermione smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "I've got a primary, but I'll need to re visit and build some more. It'll give me more warning though. "

Hermione bounced up and down "The same! It was such an experience Harry, mine was..."

"Don't tell me Hermione... it's your mind. We'll explore each other once the bond is finished. Your mind will probably be very interesting I should imagine" Harry said with a grin. Hermione smiled softly and kissed him languorously as she wiggled into his lap.

"Harry..."

"Mmmm?"

"Did you say this room could conjure anything?"

"Erm... yesss... that was what I said"

Hermione kissed him hard, Harry's blood flowing south "Then think of something to eat... I fancy staying here for a while..." she said lustfully, her brown eyes dark with desire as her mouth claimed Harry's again.

It was a good few hours later when the dishevelled and satisfied pair finally left the room...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

_The chamber of secrets, earlier that afternoon._

Zariss was well and truly lost. Jaziz had neglected to tell him where the heir, Harry, was. So Zariss was lost. Until however, he heard a fellow snake asking for help. He had followed the wails of despair, until he came into what the humans called a bathroom. He was lucky and had been lucky most of the day, as the school was virtually empty. Somebody might panic if they saw a four and half feet long occamy wandering the corridors.

Now, however, he was puzzled on how to get to where the snake was. The voice, while faint, was coming from this sink, underground. How was he supposed to get past the sink? Tapping the sink with the tip of his tail, Zariss cursed. _"stupid humans. Secret chambers in a bathroom? How the hell is it supposed to open..." _The sink slid open with a rumble and the sound of grating marble. _"Open? Is that the pass word? I guess many humans don't talk sssnake then" _He said spreading his wings and fling down the tunnel that had opened. As he went further down the tunnel he heard the sound of the sink closing back up again.

Landing on the floor of the chamber, Zariss looked at the shed skin of the basilisk. Swallowing, Zariss hurried past the skin, shuddering under his scales. That was one big basilisk. Flying just off the ground, Zariss stopped when he came to the doors. The sounds were louder now and now he could distinguish what was being said. It sounded young and frightened. _"Mama! Please get up! Mama! Mama! Please! I've hatched... mama... please say something... don't you love me?" _

Zariss hurried forward, stopping at the door. Scowling he tapped the door with his tail again. _"Is it open again?" _he said sarcastically, as the doors slid open with a rumbling of stone. Silly humans. Poking his head into the chamber, Zariss could hear the youngling sobbing, begging and pleading with it's 'mama'. Edging forward into the chamber, Zariss called out, his tone gentle. _"Hello? Isss anyone there?" _

There was silence and Zariss could hear slithering coming towards him. A three foot long albino white snake, was gaining on him rapidly. The most startling thing however, was the bright jade eyes. A baby basilisk. _"Hello!" _It said, looking at the floor, keeping it's gaze averted _"Are you here to help me with my mama?" _

Zariss felt his heart ache. Snakes normally didn't help basilisks and vice versa, as the twain often never met. However this youngling was begging for help. Slithering over, Zariss tapped it on the nose with his tail. _"Young one... you can look at me. A basilisks gaze cannot harm a fellow snake" _The little white basilisk looked surprised and then raised it's head following after Zariss as he landed at the head of the carcass. Tapping it with his tail and head, he shook his head mournfully. _"Little one... your mother is dead I'm afraid. Has been for a while"_

An anguished wail came from the little basilisk who clamped itself to Zariss. _"What am I to do now? I have no mama, no papa! What is going to happen to me?"_

Zariss thought for a moment. It appeared healthy, so it could hunt. _"Little one, you have been hunting yes?" _He got a nod of affirmation from the white basilisk. _"Then carry on as you are... I'm sorry I didn't ask your name"_

"_I was never given one. Mama was supposed to... but she couldn't" _

Zariss sighed _"I'm sorry little one."_

"_Can you name me?"_

Zariss looked a little taken back. _"Are you sure about that?" _another firm nod. _"Then you shall be called Jade, for basilisk are supposed to have yellow eyes, but you have green. So I shall call you Jade." _

Jade, the baby basilisk, writhed in pleasure, and smiled a serpentine smile at Zariss. _"The heir is also in this place Jade"_

Jade started and whipped it's gaze towards the door. _"The heir? Nearby? Your pulling on my scales!"_

"_No... I was sent here to find him. I heard your cries however and made a detour. When I find the heir, I shall tell him about you Jade, and I'm sure he'll help" _Zariss said, heading towards the door. _"Until then Jade, stay here and hunt. I'll find the heir as quickly as possible. Farewell!" _

Flying out of the chamber, the sink opening for him again, Zariss ventured back into the school. He wandered aimlessly, until he, more by luck than judgement, came onto the seventh floor, just to see a pair of students wandering off, one of whom smelt like snakes. The heir! Bolting off at top speed, Zariss bellowed with all his might...

"_HEIR!"_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

"_HEIR!" _The serpentine bellow stopped Harry in his tracks, and he turned around in disbelief as a four and a half foot long occamy raced towards him.

Besides him, he heard Hermione murmur in disbelief... "Is that an occamy? It can't be" The occamy wrapped itself around Harry's waist hissing in pleasure.

"_By my shed skins! I've been wandering around this school for days looking for you!" _The serpents voice was quiet high and had bubble of fun in it and Harry couldn't help grinning.

"_You were looking for me?" _He hissed back, unaware of Hermione's shocked gasp besides him.

The occamy rolled it's eyes. _"Yes you. How many other heirs are there in this place?" _It said sarcastically, waving it's tail at Hermione _"Hello drakka as well! My name's Zariss! Pleased to meet both of you!" _

"I... I can understand him Harry! I can hear him!" Hermione said with shock in her voice, her eyes wide as she looked at the winged serpent in awe.

"_You can understand me? Oh, must be your bond with the heir. Jaziz was explaining your bond to me before I arrived here" _

"_Jaziz? How does she know about our bond?"_ Harry asked, frowning.

"_She's a spell dragon. She told me she met you and broke the barrier preventing the pair of your magic's beginning to bond. She likes you two. Says you've made her proud. I was sent here to watch you really, but this is much more fun!" _Zariss wiggled his way under Harry's robes, wrapped himself around Harry's waist, then across the chest, and under his armpit and poked his head out of the neck of Harry's robe. _"See, now I'm hidden from view! Now you see me..." _Zariss pulled his head back under the robes, _"Now you don't!" _

Hermione giggled at the serpents antics, as Harry wriggled and complained as they headed back to the dorms. It was nearly curfew and as they approached the dorms they found professor McGonagall was waiting for them by the fat lady portrait. Zariss quickly pulled his head down into Harry's robes and remained deathly quiet. The news about jade would have to wait. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger." Their head of house seemed resigned almost as she handed over a piece of parchment. "The headmaster wants to see you tomorrow Harry, after breakfast, alone." She pressed the piece of parchment into his hand and left as the pair went into the common room.

"Good night Harry. I'll see you in the morning" Hermione whispered giving him a kiss.

"Good night Hermione. Sweet dreams." Harry said, giving her a kiss.

"_Hey! There's someone else under these robes too!" _Zariss griped, as he stuck his head out _"Don't I get a kiss goodnight too?" _Sighing, Hermione placed a pack on the tip of Zariss's snout and the serpent winked at her, before vanishing back into Harry's robes.

"Cheeky bugger" Harry muttered as he rolled into bed, placing Zariss under his bed and drawing the curtains shut.

He was not looking forward to tomorrow.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

_Headmasters office:_

Harry went slowly up the stairs to the office, every step feeling as though he was going to the gallows. He did not want this confrontation but he reasoned it was better now... then later. Perhaps he could set things into play and be better off for it. Still, first things first. Meeting with the headmaster. He rapped three times on the door. "Come in!" The headmasters baritone came from in the office, and Harry swung the door open slowly, stepping into the office full of books, whirling trinkets and gizmo's and of course, the ever present lemon drops. "Please take a seat Harry" Albus said, gesturing to the seat is front of his desk. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you" Harry said, slowly sitting down in the chair, his whole sense screaming at him to run, far, far away, or blow something up.

The headmaster leant across the desk, his eyes twinkling "Now, Harry. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now, especially after the cup. When where you going to tell me about your seer abilities?"

Harry leant back in the chair and half closed his eyes, not quite meeting Dumbledores gaze. "To be frank, sir, not for a while. I have little or no reason to trust you at this moment in time, so whatever goes on in my life, you will be the last to know"

Albus sighed. The boy was like his father. As stubborn as a mule. "Harry, what caused this breach of faith? I have nothing but your best interests at heart"

Harry stood up from the chair and looked out the window, his back facing the headmaster. "To be honest, sir, since you left me with the Dursleys. Again. Even when my godfather was free, and it would take some simple verisatium to have him proven innocent. No, instead I'm left with my loathsome relatives and as a result I nearly dies. I'm sure you knew where I was over the summer sir, but do you know why?" There was silence and Harry turned placing his hands on the desk. "Because, in a fit of accidental, life saving magic, when I was being beaten, I apparated to Romania. Don't know how, don't care why, but I ended up there. And do you know what? It was the best summer I've ever had"

Albus nodded slowly "As much as you enjoyed that summer Harry, you must go back to -"

"No" the flat statement startled the headmaster and he rocked back. "I will never go back to that hell hole. I have a father now, and a loving girlfriend. I will not go back... sir."

"Harry you -"

"Or I'll kill them"

There was a beat of silence "Harry you wouldn't stoop so low would you?"

Harry's lips curled into a snarl "I would sir." He said, with venom dripping from his voice "If... theoretically I was sent back, I would burn them alive as soon a they raised a finger against me... sir" Harry's voice was throbbing with malice and the heat in the room seemed to rise, beads of sweat appearing on the headmaster's forehead.

"Harry... you..." The headmaster was floundering and worried. Did he have a new dark lord on his hands?

"No sir. I mean what I say. You reap what you sow, and the Dursleys sowed nothing but hate with me. With you sir, you have sowed mistrust. And until you do something to earn that trust sir, we will be at an impasse. Good day sir" Harry left the room, Albus feeling a little out of his depth. Harry had cut a deal with an ancient spirit, changed and become more violent. Looking down at the desk, however, all was not lost. He had hidden a needle on the desk and on it, was one, tiny drop of Harry's blood.

And with that blood, Albus would know exactly what was going on the boy-who-lived, his weapon of choice in the war against the dark lord...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

Well, another chapter over and done with.

Next time: wand weighing, Snape, Jade meets Harry and we begin the first task.

R and R please!


	12. Chapter 12: Burnt paper

Chapter 12: Burnt paper.

AN: Thank you all for the reviews! S.A, it's good to have you back. Many of you were interested in Jade, well, prepare to be surprised!

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling created the sandbox, I just play in it.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

_Potions lab, a day later:_

Blood. In the wizarding world, it can mean your status, your lineage, where you come from and some judge you for it.

Blood also keeps you alive, keeps you moving with every pump of your heart. Blood is you, it holds the code that IS you. For muggles, D.N.A, for wizards magic. That was currently what Severus Snape was looking at. One, tiny, tiny drop of the golden boys blood. Frowning, Snape bent over the cauldron he was working with and stirred it once, his black, beady eyes narrowing as he regarded the shimmering fumes rising from the potions oily surface. Giving it a critical once over, the potions master of Hogwarts nodded and removed exactly one bottle of potion from the heat, quickly placing it in a bucket of ice he'd conjured. It must chill immediately or be ruined and magic could have no part of it. Snape would prefer to keep his limbs in one piece. If any things, he was a survivor and a potions master. But being killed in a potion accident? How humiliating for a man of his calibre.

Looking at the jet black potion, Severus heaved his chest in a long suffering sigh. He often wondered what deity he'd pissed off in a former life, to receive this treatment now. First, he made the mistake of following the dark lord. He'd never really believed in pure blood supremacy, especially seeing as he was a half-blood but the wizarding world needed change and Severus Snape thought Lord Voldemort was the one to deliver it. How wrong he was. There was no leaving the dark lord's service, except at the end of an _Avada Kevadra._ Redemption however, through Albus Dumbledore, was possible. Wrong. He just traded one chain for another. If it was possible, the man was even more power hungry than the dark lord, but less violent. Albus Dumbledore wanted the world ran his way, and he'd use any means to do it.

Including blood magic, a long lost and forbidden art. It used a persons blood, where the very code of their magic lay and if done without permission, could be used for insidious purposes. Albus wanted to know what was going on with Potter, and this tiny drop of blood would tell the head master what was going on.

Walking over to the other side of his own personal lab, he walked to a safe and placed one drop of his blood on the safe. It swung open smoothly, it's oiled hinges gleaming in the torchlight. Removing a sheet of what looked like parchment from the safe, Severus shuddered as his hand drifted across the crackling 'paper'. It was not paper. Dried human skin, in a sheet, was the last and most vital ingredient in this particular potion. Walking briskly over to the now chilled potion, Snape dipped the sheet into the potion, saturating it with the thick, oily black potion. Removing the 'parchment' with a pair of tongs, Snape placed the now black paper on a metal bench. The bench hissed softly where the paper touched it and small coils of smoke could be seen rising from under it. He'd need a new bench after this. Carefully, Snape raised the tiny glass phial with Potter's blood in it and dropped it onto the black, potion soaked paper. Leaning over the paper, Snape squinted over his hooked nose as tiny, crimson letters began to flow across the page.

_Harry James Potter. Born 31__st__ July, Parents Lily Evans and James Potter. Currently bonding with Hermione Jane Granger._

Snape skipped over the unimportant parts and instead, his black eyes travelled down towards the bottom of the page, where Potter's talents would be listed. Snape got the shock of his life when he read what was on the page. His pasty face paling even further, he carefully re-read the paper and then sat down with a thump, his arse hitting the cold stone floor of his potions lab. Still regarding the paper as though one would a dangerous reptile, Snape went back out from the lab and came back out, carrying a glass of fire whiskey. It was a weekend, but still early to be drinking. He looked at the paper again. Perhaps it was time for a change of allegiances again? Backing out of the lab, Severus went into his quarters, reviewed his will, updated his mind's shields and then walked back into the lab.

One word was whispered _"Incendio"_

The paper went up in flames and Snape braced himself. Potter had better appreciate what he was about to go through...

_BOOM!_

The explosion shook the school and as Snape rammed into the stone wall of his dungeon, he bitterly hoped that this time, he'd made the right choice...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

_Hospital wing, two days later._

Tom Granger, was really beginning to grate on Snape's nerves. The man was a potions expert. He might have finally found his equal in the field. One small problem, the man was Granger, the eternal know-it-all nightmare's uncle. Snape shuddered under his bandages. The girl was good, a natural at potions, but she didn't know when not to talk. At the moment the man was trying not to laugh. "Why are you laughing at me?" Snape growled, in a tone of voice that made first years wet their robes in fear.

Tom was laughing hard, at the combination of the scowl and the fact a bandage had slipped over one of Snape's eyes, granting him a rather comical look. "It's just..." He trailed off in laughter again. "Your bandage..." Snape gave him a glare and rearranged his bandage, muttering under his breath. "An accident... I have my doubts, after all you are a potions _master, _Severus" Tom said, his brown eyes losing their spark of laughter. "Some thing's up. The headmaster was in here earlier and looked most disappointed with you. Something go wrong?"

"I know you're in with Potter's little group, Granger. I need to talk to them." Snape said, his voice soft and silky, barely reaching Tom's ears.

"Why?"

Snape sighed "Information about what our 'esteemed' headmaster is doing"

Tom frowned. "Highly unlikely. After all, you are Albus's lapdog..."

"Not by choice. By necessity" Snape said "I did it to survive. You do not leave the dark lords service voluntarily. You leave it at the end of a wand. I did what I did to _survive_ Granger" He said icily. Tom gave him a piercing look, finding no lie from the potions master, he went over to the fire place in the office and fire-called Sirius.

He walked back into the hospital wing and took up the chair he was sitting in before. "Harry and Hermione will be here in several minutes. They're just finishing charms. Now... about this potion..."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

_Several minutes later._

Tom looked up from grilling Snape (Who looked as though he enjoyed the ordeal actually) and waved as Hermione and Harry walked into the hospital wing, neutral expressions on their faces. They sat down besides Tom and looked flatly at Snape. "Talk" Hermione said shortly. "We don't have time for games... sir"

Snape's lip curled in a sneer and he waved his wand in a circle. _"Muffilato"_ He nodded once. "Now we can talk without being overheard." Snape brought his thoughts together, and then sighed "You went to see the headmaster several days ago, yes?" There was a nod from Harry "He took a small sample of your blood, Potter"

Hermione's hand was on her wand faster than you could say 'potion'. "What did he want done with it?"

Snape actually felt afraid at the look in Granger's eyes. She looked ready to hurt somebody. "He gave it to me"

"What. For" Hermione hissed, Harry and Tom placing a calming hand on her.

"The heritage potion" Snape said, fearing a reaction.

He got one. "You did what?!" She hissed "A heritage potion, without Harry's permission? That's even more illegal then! You should be in Azkaban for using blood magic!" she snarled.

"Would you hear me out before you hang draw and quarter me Granger?" Snape

drawled as the pair traded glares. She backed down first, her brown eyes narrowed at him. "I did do the potion... but Dumbledore knows nothing. He thinks the potion backfired, that Potter's blood was somehow contaminated and made the potion... explode. That is why I'm currently in the hospital wing, Granger."

"Did the potion really backfire sir?" Harry asked honestly, keeping a restraining hand on Hermione.

Snape rolled his eyes "Of course not, I am a potions master. I sabotaged it." He said, glaring down his nose at Harry.

"Why?" was the flat response from Hermione.

Snape gave a long suffering sigh "Because, Granger, I'm saving my own skin. I'm well aware that the dark lord is returning, and it's time to pick a side. I plan to stay alive, and the best option as distasteful as it is, is Potter. I know you're planning something Potter, or you know something..."

Hermione huffed "It's all about your own skin with you isn't it?" Snape just gave her a withering look.

"A true Slytherin, through and through" Tom mused.

Harry nodded, "Well, sir, you've given us something to think over." They were going to say more when Colin Creevy careened into the hospital wing. Hermione gave Snape a look and he quickly cancelled the _muffilato_ spell he had up.

The energetic Gryffindor came sprinting over to Harry and waved his camera, taking a photo. The blinding flash made the four blink and as the glare dimmed from his eyes Snape snarled "Take one more photo Creevy, and I'll place that camera somewhere painful, or give you a detention! Twenty points from Gryffindor for disturbing a healing professor!" Oh yes, Snape was feeling better...

"What do you want Colin?" Harry asked as he stood up. He didn't want to be late for his next class.

Colin bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. "You're needed for the wand weighing ceremony Harry. I was sent to get you. Mr. Black told me where you were."

Harry sighed and passed his bag to Hermione "Look after my bag and tell Professor Moody I'll be late?" He asked, looking at Hermione with his 'puppy dog' eyes.

Hermione took his bag and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. "You know I will" She said, giving him another kiss, whilst Snape looked as though he was going to vomit.

"Thank you Hermione. I'll see you later. Love you" Harry said softly, proceeding to walk out the hospital wing, Colin bouncing along besides him.

Hermione watched him go, her eyes soft and she sighed. "You two are sweet enough to make my teeth drop out" Her uncle said.

"Like you'd know anything about sweet" Hermione shot back at her uncle, whilst Snape buried his head in his hands. He didn't want to get stuck in the middle of a family argument...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

Harry followed Colin along the corridors tuning out his ramblings. He really wasn't in the mood to listen to sort of fan boy. Idly looking at his wand, Harry vaguely heard Colin questioning him about his arm/ Harry looked up, almost lazily and said "Don't even go there Creevy. It's my business, not yours" The finality of his voice made Colin shut up for the rest of the short trip.

It was a small unused class room by the looks of it, and Colin left him outside the door, hurrying away from the scary Potter. Harry opened the door and looked at the scene. It looked as though he were the last to arrive. The other three champions were there, a photographer and a woman, with a pair of wide glasses, an acid green quill and parchment. A reporter. Harry felt his hackles raise. He hated the media with a passion, especially since they were so interested in him. Mr. Ollivander was also there, and Harry slipped into the room, hoping to go unnoticed.

He didn't have a chance. "Ah, Harry! I can call you Harry can't I?" The woman with the acid green quill said.

Harry looked flatly at her. "Depends who's asking"

The woman smiled, her mouth full of shiny teeth, that reminded Harry of a sharks grin. "I'm Rita, Rita Skeeter, reporter for the daily prophet."

"A reporter huh?" Harry mused "In that case, it's Mr. Potter-Black, not Harry."

Skeeter looked offended for a moment, her toothy smile faltering but she gathered herself, the quill leaping to attention on the page. "Would you care for an interview Mr. Potter-Black?" the flat look she got gave her an answer. Smiling sickly she pushed her glasses up her nose and her quill began scribbling away.

Harry raised his wand and summoned the paper and quill to him. "My, my" Harry said softly looking at the parchment "I never remember saying this Miss Skeeter. You are being inaccurate..."

Skeeter glared at him "Give me my quick-quotes quill back, thank you."

Harry looked at her, and read a quote from the page "His eyes swim with the ghosts of his past. I don't recall saying that... A reporter. More like bull shitter. You see...this is why I hate reporters." With a click of his right hand, the page and the quill went up in flames, their ashes drifting onto the floor. "There's your story Skeeter. In ashes" Silence was in the room, the champions in awe, the photographer wanting to hide in a corner and Ollivander was hiding a small grin. Skeeter was white as a sheet as Harry got in close "And if one, I mean one derogatory article about me, my family, or anyone I care about appears in that rag, then you'll find yourself homeless and jobless before you can say 'quill'. Understand?" There was a nod and Skeeter quickly backed away, a deathly silence falling over the room until the headmaster strode into the small room.

"My apologies for being late, Fawkes had his burning day a little late" Harry snorted under his breath. _'Utter crap'_ he thought, the headmaster just wanted to make a grand entrance, like always. "Now, shall we begin?" The headmaster asked, looking at the wand maker. "Step forward one by one and hand your wand over to Mr. Ollivander. Ms. Delacour, if you please"

The half-veela stepped forward and pressed her wand into the awaiting hand. "Hmm" Mr. Ollivander mused, twirling the wand. "ten inches, very swishy...good for charms. Vine-wood and... hmm an unusual core"

"An 'air from a Veela. My grandmuzzer" Fleur said, confirming Harry's suspicion that she was part Veela.

"Most unusual" Ollivander said, twirling the wand. "I find that this wand would be on the... temperamental side" he mused, before producing a jet of red wine from the wand and handed it back to Fleur, saying the wand was fine.

Krum stepped forward next and pressed his wand into the older man's hand. "Hmm" Ollivander mused "A Gregorovitch creation this one" he asked, looking at Krum, who gave a brusque nod. "Thirteen inches, oak with a dragon heart string core... very hefty wand, good for curses and battle magic" Making a noise like a gunshot, the wand maker nodded and passed the wand back to Krum, who went back to the wall and slouched against it.

Cedric stepped forward next, and passed his wand to Ollivander, the old man's face lighting up as he handled the wand. "Ah, now this is one of mine. I remember this wand. Twelve and a half inches, willow wood, very, very flexible, with unicorn hair as a core. The most potential this wand has is at charm work... A very fine wand, even if I say so myself" With a flourish of Cedric's wand, Ollivander produced a bunch of orchids and nodded happily, passing it back to Cedric.

Harry stepped forward and placed his wand in Ollivander's pale hands. "Ah" He said, looking at Harry, "I remember this wand, you were a very tricky customer" Running a hand over Harry's wand he smiled "Holly, eleven and a half inches with phoenix tail feather as a core. Fairly flexible, this wand is power. Strong in most fields I'd say, but with a tendency towards combat and fire magic I'd say" Harry hoped Ollivander would keep quiet about it being the brother wand to Lord Voldemorts. He had a funny feeling Skeeter might explode if she knew that news. Producing a jet of fire from the wand, Ollivander smiled and pressed the wand back in Harry's hands. "Take care of it Mr. Potter" he said, stepping back.

"Photos!" Skeeter said, clapping her hands. They turned at the sound of the door closing. Harry had left the room. The other champions sighed. They still had a while more of torture to go...

_Several minutes later:_

Cedric stepped around the corner and ran straight in Harry. "Harry!" The hufflepuff exclaimed, smiling broadly. "I'm sorry about the rest of my house..."

Harry waved him off "Don't worry about it Cedric. Although this is to do with the tournament... Want to know what the first task is?"

"How, in Merlin's name, do you know that?"

Harry shrugged "I have contacts"

Cedric laughed "You sound like a Slytherin" Harry gave him an enigmatic smile and Cedric sighed "Fine. Fleur and Krum probably already know about, so I guess this will level the playing field"

"Good man" Harry said leaning against the wall. "The first task. We have to get past a nesting mother dragon" Seeing Cedric's incredulous look Harry explained. "You know Ron's got an older brother in dragon keeping? Charlie?" Seeing Cedric nod he continued "I stayed with him over the summer. He's like the older brother I never had. He got in contact as soon as he knew. He's one of them bringing the dragons over from the reserve."

"D-dragons?" Cedric spluttered, several seconds later.

"Yes" Harry said slowly. "and they're nesting as well. Means they'll be even more vicious than usual"

Cedric glared at Harry "Thanks for the confidence booster"

Harry just looked at him lazily and then began to walk off. "You've got the information, now you need to practice... or make a strategy. See you round Cedric."

He left the stunned champion and sauntered around the corner, to find himself eye to eye with Zariss. "Hello Zariss" Harry said in English, as the Occamy glared at him. Zariss could understand English and Harry would rather talk to him like this, just in case anyone was listening.

"_You left me all alone in that damn tower. Again. For the third time. What the hell did I do?" _The Occamy complained, wrapping himself around Harry in his usual fashion.

"Because you do that" Harry griped as the snake slithered under his robes.

A hiss came from under his robes _"Quit whining. I need some help anyway and you're the one to do it"_

Harry rolled his eyes "What do you need?"

"_Did you ever hear of a secret underground chamber in this school?"_

Harry paled and slipped into parseltongue by accident. _"The chamber of secrets yes. It once held a basilisk"_

"_What do you mean once?" _Zariss asked. _"You've seen the body?"_

"_No" _Harry hissed back "_I killed the basilisk" _

There was silence _"Well...therein lies the issue. There's another basilisk in the chamber" _Zariss hissed.

"_Another one? Sweet Merlin! I need to block the chamber off or kill the bleeding thing again!"_

Zariss wound his way out of the neck of the robes and glared at Harry. _"You are the heir. Serpent and dragon kind will eventually look to you for guidance. You cannot kill an innocent hatchling, especially since you were the one that made her an orphan!" _

Zariss's tone and the words rocked Harry. _"A hatchling? A baby basilisk? I... oh merlin. An orphan?" _

"_Can you at least talk to her? I did promise I'd get you down there" _

Harry sighed "Ok fine." He said, switching to English. He turned and began to walk in the direction of moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"Harry!" Harry turned around and saw a bushy haired missile flying towards him. Hermione seized him in a hug and sighed as she nestled against him. "Sorry about earlier in the hospital wing. I just don't like Snape."

Harry laughed "It's good to see that you have a temper Hermione, so don't apologise. Although you might want to say sorry to Zariss. I think you squashed him." from under his shirt there was a grumble of agreement, and an annoyed hiss.

"Oops. Sorry Zariss" Hermione said, desperately trying not to laugh at the choice words Zariss was using.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Harry remarked dryly to the occamy. Zariss shut up.

"Where are you going Harry? Class is finished today, I was heading back to Sirius's rooms, when I saw you".

There was a hiss from under his robes and Harry scowled, poking the winged serpent. "Fine. Keep your scales on." Looking up he sighed "There's another basilisk in the chamber of secrets"

Hermione paled "Another one? Oh my... it -"

"A baby Hermione. An orphan... because of me..." Harry trailed off. "Zariss had just persuaded me to go and talk to her, so..." A long forgotten thought went off in Harry's head. "Hang on, I thought basilisk were made when a toad sat on a chicken egg and hatched it under it?"

Hermione laughed "That's true. But, they can lay eggs themselves"

Harry frowned "How do you know that?"

Hermione blushed "Information I picked up before I was petrified." She paused and saw Harry looking at her expectantly. "They can lay eggs but they take years to hatch, normally around almost fifty years, and to hatch they need a wizard or a witch. Essentially they need a shot of magic to finish the hatching process" There was a pause "Zariss?"

The serpent wound it's way from Harry's robes and looked at Hermione. _"Yes?" _He hissed

"Was the basilisk different looking to the mother?"

Zariss bobbed his head up and down in agreement. _"Yes. Bone white, with emerald green eyes, like pretty boy here"_

"_Hey!" _Harry hissed, poking Zariss, who sniggered under his breath.

"White? Green eyes? Oh my..." Hermione frowned, dredging up the pages she's long ago read. "Those basilisk can't kill with their gaze. They hypnotize"

Harry blinked, "Hypnotize? What like 'look into my eyes' thing?"

Hermione shook her head "No, they simply gaze at the victim, or prey and they're entranced, rooted to the spot. Then they bite them. It's how they hunt, especially as their venom is far, far more potent than a normal basilisks."

"How much more potent?"

"as in two drops and you're dead within a minute" Hermione said flatly. "They're very rare though and all documented evidence says that they never get very big, not much longer than six feet. Although, it does sound as though that particular basilisk got a shot of your magic Harry" She said cheekily.

Harry grunted "How about we find out?" He said, gesturing to the door of Myrtles bathroom. "Are you sure about this Hermione?" Harry asked softly, wrapping his hand around hers.

Hermione nodded "Yes. Lets do this" They walked into the bathroom, (Myrtle was nowhere to be seen, although they could hear faint sobbing) and Harry led her over to the sink.

"Do you think Salazar was a pervert, I mean having the entrance to your secret lair in a girls bathroom?" Harry mused, earning a whack from Hermione "Ow! What did I do to deserve that!" Hermione just gave him a flat look and he sighed "Spoilsport." He looked at the sink, relaxed and hissed _"Open"_

The entrance to the chamber slid open with a faint grinding noise and Harry looked down into the blackness. "Better _scourgify _yourself after going down this" He said, before vanishing with a "Geronimo!"

Hermione sighed "Boys..." Before following Harry down the pipe. The sink slid back over the entrance with a faint rumble...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Chamber of secrets:_

Hermione popped out of the tunnel with her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ugh" she said, getting out her wand "Slimy and dark and smelly. Wonderful, just wonderful. _Scourgify!" _Her robes clean, although still smelling faintly of mildew, Hermione wandered down the corridor, catching up with Harry who was standing by the door. "What happened to the rock fall and skin?"

"Vanished them" Came the short reply as Harry looked at the door. "Ready to go in?" He got a nod from Hermione, her wand still clenched in her hand. _"Open" _The great doors slid open, faint dust motes falling from them as the entrance to the chamber loomed wide.

"_Zariss is that you? I've been sooo lonely! Get your feathery butt in here!" _A small high pitched voice could be heard by all three further back in the chamber.

Zariss wriggled his way free from Harry's robes and flew into the chamber, landing besides Jade _"Hello squirt" _He said, tickling Jade with the tip of his tail _"I brought some people to see you"_

"_You mean the heir?"_ she almost squealed in delight and then rushed off towards the entrance. She stopped and looked up at the tall human with messy black hair, green eyes the same shade as hers, and that weird scaly arm. The heir _"Hello!" _she squeaked, making sure her inner eyelid covered her eyes. _"It's OK, I used my inner eyelid to cover my eyes. I won't kill you!"_

There was nervous chuckle from Harry as he lowered himself down to the little basilisk. _"Hello little one, Zariss told me about you." _

"_He did? I thought the big idiot had forgotten!"_ Jade hissed indignantly, flicking her tail at Zariss who grumbled under his breath. _"Who's your friend heir?" _She asked.

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist _"She is my... lover, or Drakka as the dragons call it. And call me Harry, please. I don't know your name little one"_

"_My names Jade...Harry. Zariss named me" _Jade tasted the air and froze when she felt the scent coming from Harry's mate, Hermione. _"MAMA!" _she squealed and wrapped herself around Hermione's leg, who looked more than a little shell-shocked.

"_MAMA?!" _Hermione hissed, as Harry and Zariss gave shocked jumps. _"What makes you think I'm your mama?" _she hissed gently at the snake.

"_Because you smell like her! Don't you like me?" _Jades voice trembled and the little basilisk looked as if it could bust into tears...if snakes could cry.

Hermione felt her will crumble at the little snakes voice. _"Of course I like you. You just shocked me Jade, by calling me mama." _Hermione held her hand out and the little basilisk slid up her arm and wrapped herself around Hermione's shoulders and neck, hissing in delight.

"_Thank you!" _Jade squealed, her tongue tickling Hermione's ears. _"Always ready to help the Drakka!" _

"_Call me Hermione" _She said, stroking Jade's scaled head. She looked at a stunned Harry. "What?" she asked.

"Y-you were talking in parseltongue" Harry spluttered, Zariss's head bobbing in agreement.

"Really? I must have learnt it from you" Hermione remarked. "I mean I can understand it, so it must reason I can speak it as well. Must be part of the bond" she said off-handedly, still stroking Jade's head, the little basilisk hissing in pleasure.

"How the hell do we keep her though?" Harry said "If people see you with a basilisk, all hell will break loose!"

"_I can hide under her robes, like Zariss is currently doing. Besides wouldn't you be happier with me nearby? I can protect her. I'll always protect my mama." _Jade hissed, and she looked defiant. Harry smirked, it would be a bonus and no-one would suspect it. He nodded his head and Hermione smiled, planting a kiss on Jades head.

"_One thing Jade"_

"_Yes Hermione?"_

"_Always keep your eye lid over your eyes. I know you can't kill with them, but please, you are around students"_

"_Fine, but if someone threatens you..." _Jade left the threat hanging and Hermione gave the little basilisk a nod.

"shall we go now Harry?" Hermione asked, getting a nod from Harry, as they trooped out of the doors and down to the bottom of the tunnel. "There must be another way up. Slytherin would never demean himself by going down a slide..."

Harry had a bright idea. _"Stairs" _he hissed, and as he spoke stairs groaned and formed up from the tunnel, creating a spiral staircase going up. They walked up the staircase, into the still empty bathroom, and quickly came out into the corridor, making sure both snakes were well hidden under the robes.

"Lets go Harry, it's near to dinner... Then we've got training... First task in a few weeks Harry... lets go!"

Harry followed Hermione a few steps behind, his intuition tingling. Things were beginning. Darkness was drawing near, a spectre on the horizon and the beginning of the first task was just the start.

Harry had better be on his toes, especially since his life was at stake. Along with so many others...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

AN: and that's that chapter. I don't think it's one of my better ones... Ah well. I know Harry didn't tell Jade about her 'mama' but he chickened out.

Next chapter: First task, some more foreshadowing, fluff and Harry finds out about the ball.

R and R please!!


	13. Chapter 13: Playing with fire

Chapter 13: Playing with fire

AN: And I'm back! I've been on holiday and I now have a concrete chapter plan and I'll have 22 chapters in total, with the two sequels being called The drums of war and Trial by fire. And as for why Hermione smells like Jades 'mama' that will be explained at Christmas time, instead of in The drums of war, like I had planned. So that's in two chapters!

Thank you for all the reviews so far... I'm still surprised that I get so many. Although I am looking for a beta... Any offers?

Disclaimer: I don't own the sandbox, J.K does. I just play in it.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

_The morning of the first task, October 28th, Great hall._

A solemn silence hung over the great hall as breakfast started. People were glancing at the champions, little murmurs breaking out as people gazed at them in awe, fear and silent admiration. A solemn pall affected the hall, as people remembered Harry's prediction. _'one of the champions will die by the end of this tournament' _That was what was on people's minds. Death. Would it strike today, in front of an eager audience, most subconsciously baying for blood?

They didn't know. No-one knew but they were all watching and waiting, like an ancient scene from the Roman coliseum, waiting for the thumbs up or down...for life or death.

Harry sighed, munching on a dry slice of toast, his startling eyes half hooded with sleep. He'd already had a "Good luck" from Sirius, a note from Velvet, detailing extra spells, a good luck hug from Tonks and Jasmine had even blessed him with an ancient spell she'd found. Harry had a family. A very extended and strange one to be true, but a family none the less and he loved it. Hermione was sat by his side, before the first task began, just giving him comfort by being there. No words were needed from her, and no words were needed from him. For once, Zariss and Jade were quiet, the snakes picking up on the mood in the hall. Zariss was in the rafters above and Jade was wound securely around Hermione's waist.

Harry was dressed in the champions outfit, a red combat robe affair, stiff and inflexible. Harry hated them. Sirius had brought him a pair of dragon hide boots that went up mid calf, and looked very intimidating in the black scales. His left hand was covered in a soft leather glove, that felt like he didn't have a glove on at all. His right forearm was uncovered and the sleeves rolled up. Harry didn't care what people thought of him and he made no effort to cover his arm up. The headmaster had already quizzed him on that and Harry had refused to answer, the pair now being at an impasse, the headmaster being rebuffed by Harry and the headmaster refusing to answer Harry's questions.

Needless to say the pair trusted each other as far as they could throw each other.

As the minutes ticked down, Harry felt a block of tension slip it's way into the pit of his stomach. He was worried. Steeling himself he took a deep breath and Hermione glanced at him, cinnamon eyes meeting emerald ones. They conveyed what no words could and Harry calmed, his tension easing as he finished his toast and drunk his juice. "Champions... If you'd proceed to the tent just outside the quidditch pitch please." The headmaster's voice rang from the rafters, and Zariss took that as his cue, slipping out of the windows up high in the hall, heading out to the pitch. He landed on top of one of the viewing boxes and looked down at the dragons that were part of the task. _"Oh dear" _He hissed, looking at the Horntail. _"This could go rather wrong..." _he said worriedly, trying to make himself look as inconspicuous as possible. He hoped Harry didn't get the Horntail...

It could get rather messy...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Several minutes later:_

Harry stood at the back of the tent, his arms crossed and his wand in his left hand as he regarded the other three pacing champions with something resembling a smirk on his face. "How are you so calm Harry? How can you be so calm!" Cedric grated out, pacing in front of the younger boy.

Harry raised an eyebrow "Simple. I'm not getting an, 'oh Harry... the reapers knocking' vibe going on. Would you just relax Cedric? You're making me dizzy with all the pacing!" He said, tapping his wand against his right arm.

The blond Hufflepuff paused "You're not getting a bad vibe?" Harry shook his head in the negative and the older boy visibly relaxed, as the other two did, as they had listened to Harry. The champions had began to relax when the tent opened and the headmaster strode in followed by Ludo Bagman and the organiser of this event, Barty Crouch Senior.

Ludo, resplendent in his Wimbourne Wasps robes, coughed and spread his arms wide, "Now... Champions, the first task will test your bravery, speed and ability to think on your feet. Today your task is to _retrieve the golden egg_ from a nesting dragon" There was a dead silence in the tent as Bagman grinned like a loon, before pulling a bag from one of his robes pocket. "Now... ladies first. Place a hand in the bag and pick a dragon!" He said, offering Fleur the bag. The half-Veela placed a trembling hand into the bag and pulled out the Chinese Fireball, with the number 'one' placed around it's neck. She stepped back and Ludo offered the bag to Krum. "Mr. Krum... if you'd please" Krum slouched forward and quickly drew out the Swedish short snout, with the number 'three' placed around it's neck. "Now, Mr. Diggory, if you will" Cedric quickly drew out the Welsh green with the number 'two' around it's neck. "And, last but not least... young Mr. Potter-Black" Harry strode forward from the back of the tent and drew the last dragon, the Hungarian Horntail, the number 'four' hanging around it's neck. It hissed at him and tried to bite him, Harry glaring at the model. Ludo clapped his hands together "Now, you'll go in order of the number on your model dragon. Good luck all, Miss. Delacour, we'll start in five minutes. I suggest you prepare yourself" The three left the tent and Fluer began to tremble, looking out of the tent entrance, where you could hear the crowd beginning to fill in.

"Harry!" A voice hissed from behind him and Harry spun, drawing Hermione into the tent, placing a kiss on her lips. She blushed and pressed a bundle into his hands. "Here's your coat. You are a sneaky one aren't you?" she said, the other champions ignoring her presence, allowing Harry and her a small moment, before he risked life and limb.

"I spent weeks layering protection charms and wards into that coat. I'd be stupid not to go in without it, champions robes be damned" Harry muttered into her hair as he pulled her into a hug. She laughed against his ear and Harry shivered as her breath tingled down his spine. He pushed her away and looked at her, drinking her in, before roughly claiming her lips with his. He kissed her for all he was worth, pouring everything he felt into the kiss. It could be his last after all. They pulled back needing air and Hermione smiled, her lips plump and red.

"I know Harry" was all she said, before vanishing from the tent as Bagman came back in. Harry quickly hid the bundle and watched as he guided the French champion from the tent.

A roar was heard from the crowd, as Ludo's amplified voice could be heard in the tent, the remaining champions sharing worried glances. _"And now... we begin the four hundred and sixth tri-wizard tournament. For this first task, the champions must retrieve the golden egg from the dragon. Our first champion to attend this task is Miss. Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons academy. Give her a round of applause people!" _A roar from the crowd swelled the tent as the champions listened, breathless.

"_And now"_ The magnified voice began _"We begin!" _There was silence, broken only by the roar of the crowd, interspersed with the commentary. _"A brave move that one!" _Ludo said, _"Oh, risky but it seems to be working... By MERLIN! That was close!" _he said a few minutes later. _"Our first champion has retrieved her egg... Can out second champion enter the arena please?" _Cedric left the tent, leaving only Harry and Krum in the tent.

The Bulgarian glared at Harry, as he took off the standard top and dressed himself in a black short sleeved shirt and swung a trench coat over it, flicking the collar up. He looked back at Krum and the two just stood there, staring at each other as the commentary washed over them. _"Clever move! Pity it didn't work!"_ Roars, boos, hisses and gasps could be heard as the crowd egged Cedric on. Krum broke Harry's gaze, his lip curled into a snarl as _"He has the egg! Our second champion has the egg! Mr. Krum, our third champion, if you'd enter the ring!" _

Harry tuned everything out, focusing on nothing but his breathing, calming himself down. He didn't hear the commentary, he only heard the request for him to enter the arena. Standing up, he brushed himself down, made sure he looked presentable and stepped out out the tent. Bagman was besides the tent entrance, and looked surprised at Harry's state of dress. "Harry you're the underdog here...if you want some..." Ludo trailed off at the hard look on Harry's face. It said it all. Instead of speaking further, Ludo just pointed in the direction of the arena and Harry walked in that direction.

The volume of the crowd meant nothing to Harry as he stepped into the arena. He could see the dragon, sitting atop it's eggs, amidst the rock strewn arena, that had once been the quidditch pitch, the faint glimmer of gold beckoned to Harry. He stopped at the edge of the arena and felt, rather than heard the start of the task. He calmly walked over the rocks and stood in front of the Horntail and opened his mouth. The Horntail, however was supremely pissed off and shot a jet of fire at Harry. _"Flamouros!" _A jet of fire roared from the tip of Harry's wand, meeting the dragon's fire head on, the jets colliding in a roar of challenge, sparks flying into the air, the intense heat melting the rock in it's path, as the streams of crimson battled against each other. The oxygen in the area began to fail and the flames vanished with a mighty 'pop'.

Both boy and dragon reeled from the back lash of the heat wave and the dragon grumbled, preparing another jet of fire, when a Harry's own jet of fire, flashed by it's nose. _"Hold friend!" _Harry yelled, hoping and praying the dragon understood him.

The Horntail stopped in it's mid-attempt to char-grill the annoying wizard. It spoke. It talked her language! The dragoness lowered her head down in front of Harry and blew a puff of smoke in his face, _"And how, pray thee tell, does a mere human know the language of the drakes?"_ Her voice was smooth, yet rumbled with sheer power.

Harry swallowed and presented the dragoness with his right arm. She sniffed it and backed away looking at him through narrowed amber eyes. _"I am the heir" _Harry said, his normally alto voice, deeper and rougher as the strange tongue rolled from his lips.

"_The heir... oh by my scales, the heir!" _The dragoness knelt on all fours before Harry.

Harry placed his right hand on her forehead. _"Arise dragoness. I have a favour to ask from you"_

"_Anything you need heir, all of dragon kind will assist you, so what can one humble outcast do for you?"_ Harry said nothing, just pointed towards the golden egg. _"That trinket?" _The dragoness laughed, a great billow of smoke issuing from her nostrils. _"Of course you may take it, just please, don't touch my other eggs. I will not make another mistake"_

Harry had retrieved the golden egg and looked up at the great dragoness. He was vaguely aware of the crowds silence and placed his hand on the dragoness's leg. _"What do you mean? You said outcast? What happened?" _

The dragoness hung her head in shame _"Much like your world, ours too is prejudiced against things of birth. One of my babies, one of my hatchlings was born a spell dragon. A little dragoness. I abandoned her, because I was ashamed of her, and my sister cast me out from the clan for my folly. Only if I find my daughter can I seek forgiveness and I fear she is long dead" _Harry said nothing and patted the great head, his hand resting between her nostrils. _"Heir!" _The dragoness exclaimed, her nostrils flaring as she sniffed his right hand "_You've met my daughter! I can smell her on you, I MUST FIND HER!" _A bellow roared from the female horntail as she reared and sniffed the air, stunners raining uselessly on her, as the handlers had feared she's gone mad. Her nose twitched in the direction of the teachers box and she craned forward, snapping the chain with ease. Her great head stretched into the box and found wands pointing at her.

Harry's amplified voice drifted from the ground "SHE MEANS YOU NO HARM! DON'T TOUCH A SCALE ON HER!" The wands slowly backed down as the amber eyes drifted onto Jasmine.

"_Daughter"_

"_Mother"_ Jaziz (Or Jasmine) wrapped her mothers nose in a hug, much to the teachers surprise. "Oh... the pain... yes I'll help" To the teachers it looked as though she was soothing the dragon when in reality, the mother/hatchling bond that had been broken had surged back and Jaziz was talking to her mother for the first time in nearly fifteen years. _"Mother... oh mother. Do you really seek me for forgiveness?"_

The great head smiled, the eyes locked with hers _"yes my little one. I had thought you lost... but I have found you! And aiding the heir! Oh, I was young and foolish to ever give you up my hatchling... can you forgive an old scaler her mistakes?" _

Jaziz looked into her mother's eyes and kissed her on the tip of the snout _"Of course I can mother. I love you mum" _she said simply, her arms wrapped around her mothers muzzle. A single tear rolled from the horntail's eyes as she licked her hatchling on the cheek. Mother and daughter had been re-united. Jaziz said nothing but kept hugging her mother. A cough from the headmaster jerked her from her meandering down memory lane. She patted her mother on the snout saying out loud "There... all better" whilst through the bond telling her mother she'd meet her later in the evening. Jaziz's mother, the great horntail withdrew her head from the box, much to the relief of the teachers.

"_And now for the scores!" _Ludo roared, Harry looking towards the teachers box, from the centre of the pitch, the horntail lying besides him like a great big dog. Karkaroff rose from the seat and a ribbon shot from the end, morphing into a figure of the number four. Boos roared from the crowd and yells could be heard. Madam Maxine stood next, waving her wand and a eight appeared from her wand. That was good. Dumbledore stood next and he too gave Harry an eight. Ludo went next, giving Harry a ten, who raised an eyebrow at the score. Last was Barty Crouch Senior, who appeared to think for several seconds before giving Harry a six. _"And that gives our youngest champion a score of thirty six, four points behind out leader, Cedric and two ahead of Krum! Bravo Mr. Potter, you're currently in second place!" _The crowd burst into a solid wall of sound and noise and Harry was met by a blur of brown hair that seized him in a hug. Harry picked Hermione up twirling her around and hearing her squeal, placed her feet on the floor before kissing her long and hard. They left the pitch, holding hands as the Horntail watched through half shut eyes. She had been redeemed and the heir had a new ally in the coming fight. A puff of smoke came from her nostrils and she went to sleep, waiting for the night and her daughter to come.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

_Gryffindor common room:_

As Harry and Hermione stepped into the common room they were met by cheering students, banners all over the place, and confetti bursting from wand tips. Harry looked blankly at the cheering room and crossed his arm, a neutral expression settling over his face. The cheering slowly died down, a worried silence taking it's place. "What _is _this?" Harry said finally, gesturing to the decorations.

"Because you did so great!" A voice from the back of the crowd said, and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"So" He finally said "Because I survived the first task, you all think I'm great and you think this will get you back in your good graces?" There was a dead silence from the room, Hermione placing a calming hand on his arm. "You think I'm not going to forget how I was treated, an outcast, for doing something that I proved I did not want? No, I'm not going to forget or forgive that. I only have several friends in this house, and that's Neville, and the twins. Everyone else can go hang as far as I'm concerned" Harry said angrily, his eyes sweeping the room, people shrinking from his gaze.

Neville came forward and seized Harry's right arm, shaking it hard. "Bravo out there Harry" He said grinning "That was... unique. Way better than the other champions! And as for these idiots here" Neville said, indicating the rest of the house "I'm actually slightly ashamed to be part of this house. House of the brave indeed. More like house of the stupid" He said, a solemn silence filling the space.

"Here, here!" The twins cried out, lifting a glass of butter beer in salute to Harry."We're in agreement with Neville here!"

"I can't stand this any more" Harry said, taking Hermione's hand. "I'm going to Sirius's rooms." The pair left the stunned common room, travelling along the corridor.

Hermione caressed Harry's arm and smiled at him. "well done for that Harry, you didn't go over the top and hopefully the rest of the house has the message. First task over... second task" She said looking at the egg under Harry's arm.

"we'll wait until later for that Hermione. We've got until February for that. For now, I want to kick back and just relax." Hermione nodded and snuggled into his side as Harry pushed the door to Sirius's quarters open. Nobody was there, although muffled giggling could be heard from the direction of Sirius's private bedroom. Harry made a face and he heard a laugh from the couch, as a familiar head of red hair stood from the sofa. "Charlie!" The pair cried and dived on him, engulfing the dragon keeper in a hug.

Charlie laughed, ruffling Harry's hair. "Hey there you two. I just stopped by before we have to take the dragon back. Well done on that Harry, I wasn't surprised on how you handled the dragon." He hugged Harry, his surrogate little brother, before hugging Hermione. "I've already spoken with Sirius, before he vanished with that auror chick" Charlie rolled his eyes. "He's dead proud of both of you. I'd better get going though, or else my foreman is going to wonder where I am! I'll see both of you at Christmas!" He said as he walked through the doorway, whistling a merry tune.

Harry sighed and smiled, waving at what he felt was his bigger brother. "Come on" He said to Hermione tugging her into his room. "I'm dead beat and need a kip." The pair had just lain down on the bed, Jade curling up by the door in a pile of coils, when a rap on the window startled them, Harry just waved his wand at the window and it opened, Zariss flying in, gave a look at the pair, nodded and settled down next to Jade in a bigger pile of coils. "Harry?" Hermione said, as they lay on the bed. "What was the Horntail looking for?"

"Her daughter"

"So that means one of the teachers..."

"Is either part dragon, or a dragon in disguise? Yes, I'd thought that too. I couldn't see who the horntail was looking at, she'd filled the entire box up. We need to keep an eye on the teachers and see where their allegiances lay" There was a sleepy murmur of agreement from Hermione before the pair drifted off into sleep, their arms and legs entwined as they dreamed of sweet nothings.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

_That evening:_

Charlie Weasely considered himself a balanced man, so later that evening, as the dragon were sleeping, and they were getting a few hours rest before moving and he saw a woman approach the cages, his first reaction was to yell at her to back away, however when she changed shape and flowed form into a another small black dragoness that he recognised. Sensing a moment he shouldn't interrupt, he backed away and let the mother and daughter have their time together.

Jaziz approached her mother in her natural form, her black scales blending in with the shade of the evening. She smiled at her mother and nuzzled her through the bars of the cage. _"Hello mother" _she said, as her mother stirred from slumber.

"_Oh my hatchling... my Jaziz, little one you came back!"_

"_Of course I would mother... I love you, you're my mother" _She said softly, the little dragoness slipping through the bars and settling next to her mother.

Her mother sniffed her and her nostrils flared _"I see you've met a drake then"_ There was a slight tone to her voice and Jaziz shrugged.

"_I love him, is that enough mother? Even though I am a spell dragon and he has more than enough reasons to hate them, he loves me" _

The Horntail crooned _"I didn't mean it like that darling. I meant I should have been there afterwards and we could've done the egg ritual. That is what a mother and daughter are meant to do after the young dragoness has chosen her mate"_

Jaziz was floored _"You'd do that for me? Even though some think we're not meant to breed?" _Her mothers great head nodded once and a tear slid from Jaziz's eyes. _"Can we do it now?" _

Her mother crooned, and the other dragoness's in the cage, sensing what was happening, gathered in a rough semi-circle around Jaziz, as the words flowed from them, the ancient draconian magic, weaving around Jaziz, blessing her with fertility, love and knowledge from her mother.

"_And as from my mother, to me, and her mother to mine, I Serene-darkscale Wingthrift, pass my sacred knowledge of motherhood and egg hood to my only daughter, Jaziz-spellweaver Wingthrift, to use for her eggs and her hatchlings." _Eyes fixed on the little dragoness as the song crooned to a crescendo. _"And do you, Jaziz-Spellweaver Wingthrift, when your hatchling comes of age, do you swear to pass on your knowledge as written down in the ancient laws?"_

Jaziz trumpeted in pride, she was a dragoness now! _"YES!" _And the dragon's roars, echoed up, throughout the valley as a young dragoness, once abandoned by her mother, was now taken into the fold and made one with the females of the clan. They were no longer outcast.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

_Several days later:_

It was just after transfiguration, turning turtles into tea kettles. The only two from Gryffindor to do that was Harry and Hermione, the pair beating the Ravenclaws in the class. The bell had gone and they were packing their stuff, waiting for the rush to the door to stop. It was the last lesson of the day and dinner was going on shortly, and people rushed for the door. They had just finished packing their bags when Professor McGonagall asked Harry to stay behind after class for a few minutes. Harry glanced right and said softly "I'll meet you in the great hall for dinner Hermione in a few minutes alright love?" He said, pecking her on the cheek as she smiled, whispered "Love you too" and pecked him on the cheek before leaving the classroom. Harry straightened up and looked at his head of house "Yes Professor?" He said evenly.

"Harry" The Scottish burr of her voice was slightly rougher than normal "First... I wanted to apologise"

Harry frowned "What for?"

"Those badges" She said "I wasn't allowed to do anything about them by Albus"

Harry snorted "Figures. Why?" he asked, his posture relaxing.

The elderly teacher sighed and sat down in her seat "He thought it was a good lesson on forgiveness"

Harry barked out a short, sharp laugh. "Forgiveness professor? I'm far beyond that. I _know_ what is to come, and believe me some of those people are far beyond forgiveness. Far. I'm just ignoring them. Is the headmaster worried about me?"

Minerva leant forward her lips pursed, before she candidly said "Yes. Yes, he is worried about you Mr. Potter. First, the deal you cut with that spirit from the cup, then your arm, and the most worrying thing has just occurred"

"The first task" Harry said, as his transfiguration teacher nodded in agreement. "Why? Why is he so interested in me?"

This was a test and Harry looked evenly at his head of house as she answered "I do not know Mr. Potter, but if I find out I shall tell you, for Albus has been... rather secretive to everyone as of late"

She'd passed the test. Harry detected no lie. He knew why Albus was so interested in him. The prophecy. "Thank you for your honesty professor" Harry said as he turned to leave the room.

"I do still have some information you need Mr. Potter. After dinner tonight the Yule ball will be announced, and you, Mr. Potter will need a date, as the champions open the ball" She smiled like the cat that had the cream, as Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the man who'd just faced down a dragon turned pale and began to splutter.

"A d-dance? I don't even know how to dance!" He exclaimed, as his professor noticed he wasn't worried about the date, no, Harry was worried about the dancing.

She smiled "Then I suggest you learn Mr. Potter. Don't want to step on Miss. Granger's lovely toes do we?" Harry shook his head and bolted from the room as Minerva laughed and said aloud "Ah... young love"

Harry ran all the way down to the great hall and literally skidded into the hall, stopping in front of the house table. Albus had just made the announcement by the looks of it, as all the girls were giggling and he could feel, literally, hundreds of eyes on him. Smoothing down his hair, seeing Sirius grin and Tom give him an approving nod, Harry strode forward to the table and went down in front of one knee in front of Hermione. The hall went silent.

Harry presented her with a bunch of wild orchids he'd conjured before taking a deep breath "Hermione Jane Granger. We've been dating for many months now and I know we share something special. Hermione... will you do me, Harry James Potter-Black the honour of being my Yule ball date?" The hall was silent for several seconds as the widest grin spread across Hermione's face.

"Of course I will you big idiot!" She said, diving on Harry and kissing him for all he was worth. A cough from Sirius brought the pair up for air and Harry smiled sheepishly as people whistled, booed or just clapped.

There was one other person they had forgotten about. Ron was standing there fuming, a letter crumpled in his hand. An empty potion vial was clasped in his left hand and he turned, shattering the crystal vial on the wall, his temper rising. His mother always sent him nutrient potions, for a growing boy and Ron always took them. _Always_. He took one last look at the happy scene and growled, swearing under his breath that Hermione would be his...

One way, or the other.

The hall was chaos following Harry's little stunt, and soon people were giggling and shrieking as they asked people to the ball. Harry sat next to Hermione, telling her quietly about what McGonagall had told him, when he saw Sirius approach Velvet, and the pair watched him. The normally suave Sirius was sweating, and his hands were shaking. Presenting a bunch of red roses to Velvet, Sirius too went on one knee and asked, loud and clear "Miss. Gracestone, will you do me, Sirius Black, the humble honour of allowing me to escort you to the Yule ball?"

Velvet appeared frozen with shock, her dark eyes wide with shock, and one hand over her mouth. "I.." She gathered herself and then smiled before taking the roses and saying "Anything to make an old dog happy..." She said slyly, grabbing him and kissing him deeply in front of the hall. Harry pulled a face, poking his dinner plate.

"That is not something you want to see everyday" He remarked dryly as Hermione rolled her eyes, sitting against him with a soft sigh.

"Thank you Harry for asking me to the ball like that. It was really sweet" Harry smiled and got a kiss for his troubles, their lips melding into one.

For a brief while, there would be light at Hogwarts... but the darkness was coming.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

_Headmaster's office:_

Albus sighed as he stirred the cauldron he'd set up. He might be a master at transfiguration but his first talent lay with alchemy, and since that incident with Snape, any potions Albus needed, he would make himself. Snorting into his beard, he looked down at the potion, before carefully adding some powdered drake horn into the mix. Snape. The potions master, former death eater and spy. But who for? Him, The dark lord, or Potters developing faction? Albus didn't know and it worried him. The less Severus knew, the better.

The potion was giving off blue steam and he left it, going back to his desk, and sitting down. Fawkes was off hunting and he had the place to himself. Glancing at the cauldron he turned the flames down with a flick of his wand. The enigma that was Harry Potter. He'd cut a deal with a ancient and powerful spirit, his arm and his attitude. His relatives can't have treated him that bad, after all they were his blood relatives, they wouldn't do that to him. No, Harry was just exaggerating trying to get removed from the wards, which were slowly affecting him, making him more pliable to Albus.

Glancing at one of his instruments he sighed and prodded it with his wand. It had gone several months ago, and thinking it was a glitch, had left it, but it had never started up again, which led him to only one conclusion. Harry had shattered his binding and was now, growing into his full maturity.

A knock on the door paused him in his thoughts "Enter" Ronald Weasely stepped into the room, a scowl on his features. Albus regarded the boy through his half moon spectacles. Ronald was an angry young man, and Albus actually half suspected that his mother was feeding him something. But she wouldn't do that. He regarded the boy and bade him to sit down. "Now, Mr. Weasely, what is your issue?"

"Potter" The boy spat out, his features darkening even further.

Albus sighed "And... pray tell me what the issue with Mr. Potter is then"

"He's not human" Ron said, glowering at his headmaster.

Albus slipped a probe into the boys mind and found it a very confused place. Half wanted Hermione, half hated Harry but a small part wanted things back the way they were. "Can you give me evidence of that?" He asked evenly. Ron threw something down on the desk. It looked like a scale. "Is that what I think it is?" The headmaster breathed.

"It's a scale from Potter's arm. I peeled a loose one off whilst he was sleeping. I don't know what you can do with it, but do something with it. He's stealing my Hermione." Ron snarled and left the office as Albus stared in wonder at the scale. It gleamed in the lamplight, it's dark colour looking blood-like in the light. Mr. Weasely had just given him a very good opportunity to make some changes to Mr. Potters life.

The headmaster glanced across at the cauldron and nodded in approval. This scale would tell him what Mr. Potter was doing and he could try to get him back under his wing once more.

He might not even need the several potion...

Pieces were beginning to move and plots were formulating... Harry had better watch his back...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

And that's that chapter! Next chapter: The Yule ball, the good, the bad and the ugly. The title says it all really.

Thank you and R and R please!

Oh, and would people prefer a canon Tonks/Remus pairing, or something different?


	14. Chapter 14: The yule ball

Chapter 14: Yule ball, the good, the bad and the ugly.

AN: Thank you for all the reviews!! Love them all! Now this chapter is going to start off nice and fluffy but by the end... I think you'll hate me (Especially if you're a Ginny lover) So, when I give the warning, if you do not want to read a rather adult and _forced_ situation, I suggest you skip and go to the bottom and review. Other than that enjoy reading!! (And if you've been waiting for some Ron bashing, you'll like this chapter) And it was ties for the Tonks/Oc/Remus thing, so I'm going to have a little fun with them instead!!

Disclaimer: I don't own, yadda, yadda, yadda...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_The day of the Yule ball, 21st December. _

For once, tradition had been flouted, as the Yule ball was supposed to be held on Christmas day, but since many students wished to celebrate with their families, Albus had decided to hold the ball a few days early, so students could get home in time for Christmas. This included Harry. Sirius had arranged it to be held at the revamped Potter home in Godrics Hollow. He had hired Remus to do the job, and invited the werewolf over for Christmas, along with all the Tonk's, Velvet, Hermione (Her parents were on their second honeymoon and Hermione had no desire to be scarred for life) and had even given Jasmine an invite, who would come for Christmas day with her cousin. All the offers had been accepted but poor Harry was still in the dark... Not that he minded, it would be his first Christmas with a family, his family and he didn't mind where it was, along as it was held.

Harry had been practising his dancing in the room of requirement, as he had never danced in his life and had no desire to break Hermione's toes and end up in the doghouse. So he had practised and hopefully was good enough to grace the floor with Hermione in his arms.

Although he was still hellishly nervous, and was fiddling with the bow-tie on his dress robes. Harry was wearing a replica (according to Sirius) of his fathers dress robes on his graduation day. They were almost like a muggle tuxedo, but with a cloak and clasp. His bow-tie was bottle green and he proudly wore the crests of both the house of Potter and Black on his left breast.

But if he was nervous, Sirius was a wreck. He was dressed almost nigh on identical to his adopted son but was far paler, and had a sheen of sweat across his brow. He was more nervous because he had a major gamble riding on tonight. He hoped it worked.

The pair were waiting just outside Sirius's guest quarters, the other ambassadors having passed by several minutes ago, when Jasmine and her date swanned past. Jasmine was looking elegant in a slim black dress her red hair done up high in a bun, the dress shimmering as she walked, flashing a little pale, creamy skin as she walked by. She flashed the pair a smile and blew them a kiss as she walked by, her cherry red lipstick a stark contrast against her pale face. Her date was a tall blond man, with the most ice blue eyes Sirius had ever seen. He too was dressed similar to them and flashed them a small grin as he walked by, arm in arm with Jasmine. The pair only had to wait a few more moments before their respective dates came down the stairs and approached them.

First was Hermione and Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. He wanted to catch this moment, bottle it and sample it for eternity. Just for tonight, gone was the logical, book-smart Hermione. Tonight, in her place was a creature of rare and elegant grace, beauty and poise. Resplendent in a periwinkle blue dress, shimmering with fairy sparkles, she came down the stairs a pair of elegant cream flats on her feet. Her hair was flat, the curls gone, cascading in a wave of sleek and glossy hair, framing her cream face in shimmering brown. She flashed Harry a smile, an emerald glimmering in the hollow of her throat as she came down in front of him. "Cat got your tongue?" She asked, trailing one hand down the edge of Harry's robes.

Harry swallowed, shook himself out of his stupor and took Hermione's hand in his and smiled "No, but you certainly did. You look wonderful Hermione..."

She blushed prettily, and murmured a thank you against him as they waited for Velvet to grace them with her presence. And grace them with her presence, she did. Coming down the stairs, Velvet was dressed in a fine blood-red satin gown and it clung to her like a second skin. Flaring at mid thigh, the dress accentuated her long legs, hips and breasts. She came regally down the stairs, her poise elegant and imperious, looking cool, calm and collected. She smiled at Sirius her dark lashes fluttering at him, her dark hair, trimmed and tied, just above her bare shoulders. Sirius thought he was going to die. If he did, he would die a happy, happy man. "Have I given him a heart attack yet?" Velvet said dryly, looking at the two dashing teens.

"Not yet" Hermione said slyly "Though you might end up doing that tonight"

"Hermione!" Harry hissed, gently nudging her with his elbow, as Sirius and Velvet flamed red.

"And what if we do Miss. Granger hmm?" Velvet remarked, a challenge in her eyes.

"At least use a silencing charm..." Came the sharp retort, leaving the older two speechless. "Now are we going to flap and yap all night, or can we go dancing... Harry needs to open this along with the other champions remember?" Giving into the force that is Hermione Granger, the two pairs descended down to the great hall to join the Yule ball.

And join the Yule ball they did. Coming down the steps to the great hall, arm in arm, the two pairs brushed past the silent crowd. Whispers broke out as they passed people commenting on Hermione especially "Is that Granger? !" was one of the comments that flew around the entrance and Harry smiled, feeling Hermione's disbelief through their tentative bond that people thought she was beautiful. She turned her eyes to Harry and Harry smiled as she cast her eyes down, embarrassed by the attention she was gathering. Velvet however was thriving on it, her long neck held high as she held herself by Sirius's side.

"Champions please! Champions over here please!" There was no mistaking Professor McGonagall's voice and Harry and Hermione quickly wound their way through the crowd arriving first, as the other champions and their dates lined up behind them. Harry shot a quick look over his shoulder and saw Cedric with Cho Chang, both dressed in yellow, in support of Cedric's house, Fleur was with Roger Davies from Ravenclaw, who currently looked as though he couldn't hold a coherent sentence, let alone dance. Harry's eyes settled on Krum and he felt his blood boil, there by his side was a near replica of Hermione. Hermione had sense the spike in his temper and looked back too her eyes widening with shock. The girl looked near on identical to Hermione, however her eyes were the wrong shade of brown and she was taller than Hermione, far more near Krum's own height. The girl looked like she wanted to be anywhere else right about now and seemed almost bored with Krum.

"Now" The sharp tone of their head of house snapped them from their musings and they looked at the stern transfiguration teacher. "You are representing your schools, and I want you to behave and there. Now, go in there and do your best!" And with those words, Minerva pushed the doors to the great hall open and led the champions in. The hall was decked in white, with trees glimmering with fairies, icicles hanging from the ceiling, boughs of holly, tinsel and mistletoe all scattered over the hall. Light sparkled from the ice, twinkling motes of light dancing across the hall, over tables arranged around a dance floor.

Further near the back of the hall, there lay a long table, wreathed in white tinsel, the judge and teachers table, and close by that there was a stage with musical instruments around it. There was a large harp, several guitars, a drum kit and a classical piano lay just off the stage. The musicians were already gearing up, the faint notes of a waltz just beginning as a buxom young witch sat down at the piano and played a few notes. Seeing the champions arriving, she sat down and began to play a faint few notes, as the rest of the schools arranged themselves at the tables, as the champions stood in the middle of the dance floor, ready to begin.

As the students settled down, the judges, Headmaster and the rest of the teachers came into the room and sat at the long table. "You may open the ball" Dumbledore said simply, nodding towards the band. The band members looked at each other and struck up a waltz, the music flowing over the hall. The champions took off, dancing around the floor, spinning twirling and pirouetting as they opened the ball. There were various reactions, to the main pair that most peoples eyes were on. Gone were the shy, awkward and slightly angry young man, and in his place was a graceful young man, sure in his posture and poise. And his partner was an elegant, blossoming beauty, sure in her pose, her back no longer bent under heavy tomes. They cut a smooth path across the dance floor, out dancing the other couples, their heads bent close to each other, whispering as they glided over the floor.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Where did you learn to dance?"

Harry's wicked smile made Hermione shiver as an unknown thrill shot through her veins. He lent his forehead against hers his eyes inches from hers. "I practised" he whispered, chills dancing over Hermione's spine as his words tickled her ear.

"Why Harry?" she asked, looking at him.

A gentle smile curved Harry's lips, as the song changed, and they shifted into the faster beat, as other couples joined the dance floor. "Because I wanted to surprise you Hermione. I wanted to be the best for you" he said softly, as they wrapped themselves even closer to each other.

Hermione sighed, snuggled in close to Harry's chest, her head leaning on his developing muscles. "That's sweet Harry, thank you." she looked up "but you didn't have to, I love you anyway, whether you dance well or not. But the thought is sweet." Harry's chest rumbled in a laugh and he held her tight, as they swayed around the dance floor. As they swayed around the floor, they looked at the other couples who were dancing. They passed near Cho and Cedric, who looked bored silly from Cho asking about the dresses and looks of the other dancers. Krum and his date were dancing well, but his date looked as though she wanted to be far, far away. Fleur looked annoyed with Roger, as she had the charm up too high and he was almost a dribbling idiot, having to be dragged around the floor by his date.

Other couples were dancing around the floor, couples they knew dancing by. A trio swung past and the pair blinked. "Fred, George?" Harry asked, as they swung by again. The troublesome pair laughed as they swung by with a blond girl in between the pair of them. "Luna?" Hermione said, her eyes wide with shock.

The couple had stopped at the edge of the floor and Fred, George and Luna stopped nearby, all wearing beaming smiles. "Harry!" The twins said in unison, grinning like loons "We'd like you to meet -"

"The delectable"

"The dashing"

"The devious"

"And our date... Luna lovegood!"

Harry frowned "That gets very annoying, very quickly you two" he said, sighing in mock-exaggeration.

"We try!" The twins said, smirking.

"Oh hush you two, before I set a wrackspurt on you" the blond, Luna stated, her wide silvery, grey-blue eyes filled with mirth. The twins shivered in mock terror, Hermione and Harry watching with bemused expressions on their faces. "Well you...three enjoy yourselves now" Hermione said finally, dragging Harry back onto the dance floor. The trio spun by a few minutes later, Luna wedged in between the two twins, a wicked grin on her face. "I don't even want to know how that works" Harry remarked dryly as they continued dancing.

"Luna's an unusual girl. I tutored her briefly this year in runes. She's brilliant, almost to the point of being scary" Hermione said, as they twirled in a spin.

"Remind you of anyone?" Harry said with a slight chuckle, getting a poke in the ribs for his 'witty' remark. "Honestly woman! I'm going to be bruised come morning!"

"You'll be more than bruised I hope" Hermione said, a gleam in her eyes that set Harry's pulse racing.

"You promise?" Harry said breathlessly as Hermione gave him a small, wicked nod. He kissed her on the dance floor then, their tongues dancing together as heat rose unbidden between the pair, trying to minimise the gap between them. Magic danced between their bond, each other feeling what the other was feeling as well and it only shot them higher and higher, until hit by a conjured ice cube. Having cold ice sliding down your spine, is more than enough to put any off 'the mood'. Harry shot a glare over his shoulder, to see Sirius's dark eyes meeting his own, a small word of warning held in the dark orbs. Harry sighed and inclined a nod at his adopted father. Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder and saw velvet shake her head in a small gesture, steering Sirius away from the dancing couple. "Velvet is a star" Hermione said, as they left the floor.

"You mean keeping my father on a short leash?" Harry said, rolling his eyes as they sat down at a table, Neville, Ginny, the twins and Luna joining them. Greetings were passed around as they all sat looking at the menu cards placed in front of them. "What are we supposed to do with theses?" George asked, looking at the card, whilst Luna balanced hers on her head.

"Barbary Duck!" she said, her eyes looking off into the distance, as the dish appeared on her plate in front of her. The others all shared looks that said 'oh... are we that stupid?'. They all ordered their respective dishes the men all ordering steak (Harry ordered blue) , Hermione ordering the duck like Luna, whilst Ginny had a Caesar salad. The group ate ate the table, whilst some couples kept dancing on the floor. People drifted to tables, leaving only one couple left on the floor.

Velvet and Sirius.

Harry watched his father from the corner of his eye, and saw a small hand gesture directed towards one of the band members. Harry stiffened. It was an auror hand gesture, meaning 'now'. Harry had been taught some and it was one of the few he knew. "Hermione... Sirius is up to something!" Harry said urgently, drawing the bushy haired witches attention to the revolving pair. The music changed suddenly, from a slow tune, to something a little more rocky. Harry saw Velvet stiffen and Hermione drew in a breath.

"I know that song! It's a muggle one... Black Velvet"

Harry's jaw hit the floor, the cogs in his brain doing the maths.

_Black Velvet and that little boy smile!_

_Black Velvet in that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring you all to your knees..._

_Black Velvet if you please..._

Sirius dropped to one knee, producing a black box, as the musical chords died away. "Well, you heard the words Velvet" He said shakily, sucking in a breath. "Will you be Black Velvet... Will you marry me?"

There was silence in the hall, bated breath as all eyes were fixed on Velvet's unmoving form, her hands covering her mouth in shock. She licked her lips once, and got down on one knee, looked Sirius dead in the eyes, black meeting black and said...

"Yes you dumb mutt, I'll marry you" There was a roar from the crowd, Sirius slipping the ring on her finger, a tear slipping from his eye as he took Velvet in his arms and kissed her. Harry and Hermione slipped through the gathering congratulatory crowd just in time to hear Velvet say "And you just had to use that song didn't you?" she muttered, her chin resting on Sirius shoulder.

"I thought it was oddly appropriate" Sirius muttered back.

Velvet snorted. "Considering my mother named me after that song, then yes... it is appropriate. But annoying." she said softly, her eyes meeting Harry's.

Harry approached her softly and looked at her, "Do I have a mother now?" he said quietly, their gazes holding each other for a timeless moment.

Velvet had always had emotional barriers, to help with work, her memories and to distance herself from others. As soon as Harry said those six words, they shattered, like so much fragile glass and she gathered the slight teen in her arms. "If you'll let me Harry... I'll be that and so much more" she felt Harry shift slightly under her arms and he pulled back looked at her dead on, before hugging her once more. Sirius looked at the scene and smiled. Velvet could never really replace Lily, nor would she try, but she would do her best and Harry would have a special place in her heart, always.

Hermione was stood besides him, and smiled almost sadly. Was she going to be replaced. "I need some air Sirius... I'll be in the courtyard" she said sadly, leaving the hall.

"Where'd Hermione go?" Harry asked... several minutes later.

Sirius hadn't heard her go, too stunned by everything...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

_Courtyard_

Hermione heaved a sigh, her periwinkle blue dress billowed around her as she sat down on a bench, looking around at the bushes and the dresses. "Who am I kidding?" She said to herself, "I'll never be good enough for the wizarding world for Harry. I'm just a bushy haired, buck toothed know-it-all, muggleborn witch. What do I have?"

"Me" Harry's soft voice stopped her tirade and she looked at him. "You have me" he said softly stepping forward as though she would bolt at any moment. "You have me all Hermione. I should be the one asking am I good enough for you?" Hermione closed her eyes and her imagination stopped the image of Harry talking. That would never happen as life was not a fairytale. Harry would not come charging in on a white steed and tell her that he loved her. Faintly she cursed her imagination.

"That is very becoming of you Miss. Granger" A faint voice said, turning into the figure of the divination teacher. "Doubting yourself like that..." Jasmine sat down on the bench besides the quiet Hermione and sighed "Velvet will not replace you. Do you think Harry looks at you like a mother figure? Unless he has an Oedipus complex, I think he is very much in love with you" she said softly, looking pointedly at Hermione.

Hermione opened her mouth once and then shut it, looking pensive for a moment. "Yes, but the wizarding world won't think I'm good enough -"

"That's trash and you know it Hermione" Jasmine said forcefully "The rest of the wizarding world can go hang quite frankly, who are they to tell you who you can or can't love?" The divination teacher/dragoness looked at Hermione and saw a small nod from one the best students in the school. "Now do not brow beat yourself. You are young, beautiful and in love. Enjoy the night. But do be careful, the over grown bat is stalking the hedges deducting points..." Jasmine got up and left, her red dress trailing behind her.

"Thank you professor" She heard from behind her.

"No thanks are needed Miss. Granger. Someone had to get you out of your funk didn't they?" Jasmine said whilst walking back into the hall, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. Jasmine had made it to the entrance of the hall, when a hand clasped her wrist. "Thalron" Jasmine said, looking at the tall sandy blonde. "Are you alright?"

Thalron's ice blue eyes narrowed. "You were just speaking to that young girl. A student. Who is she?"

Jasmine frowned "That's Hermione Granger, one of the brightest students in the school. She's also... the drakka" Jasmine said, as the pair ventured out towards the lake.

"The drakka. The heir's mate. How interesting that she should carry the blood and venom of Salazar Slytherin in her veins." Thalron said his eyes glancing back towards the courtyard.

Jasmine frowned "I thought Salazar had only male heirs, and that line died out with the Gaunt line"

"He had a daughter." Thalron said, his arms crossed. "He gave her to a couple he knew, so his sons would not harm his daughter. His sons had their grandfather's madness, making them unpredictable and violent. His daughter grew up, married a muggle and the bloodline continued from there."

Jasmine's voice was low and quiet "How do you know this Thalron. How do you have this knowledge?"

Thalron smiled a small smile, his teeth gleaming in the dark. "What do you know about my family Jazz?"

Jasmine frowned "That you've long preferred human business over draconic, other than that, not a lot to be honest. Your family, the smiths have always been secretive."

"Aye, that is true, but think, smith's. Smith's." Thalron saw the gears click in her mind. "And I see you've got it. For years, my family has been entrusted with making and keeping the weaponry of wizarding kind. Salazar and Godric were the first to, but our family were entrusted with something far more precious."

"The daughter"

Thalron nodded "Yes, Salazar's daughter, his most precious jewel. He entrusted us with it , and with her his most closely guarded secret. Salazar had the venom of a basilisk running through his veins and his sons and daughter too, from him, had the venom in their veins too"

"Why?" Jasmine asked breathlessly.

"It was an attempt at immortality but it failed, instead giving him a rapport with serpent, basilisk and dragon alike. She, that girl, Hermione Granger is Salazar's descendant. A strange ally for strange times" Thalron mused. "But there was an ulterior motive bringing you out here" A dark figure detached itself from the tree and Jaziz felt her heart soar.

"CYNDER!" Jaziz's night had been made complete, as the man (or dragon) she loved had come to her. He swept her into his dark arms, his eyes alight with a smouldering flame that set her nerves afire with roaring delight. He chuckled as he held her there, trading a knowing glance with Thalron, who nodded once in response and left go back to the ball, a young human meta morph had caught his eye and was single... thereby asking for a dance...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

_Outer Courtyard:_

Heaving a sigh once more, Hermione stood, smoothing her dress down. Her small fit had ended, with some help from Jasmine, and she was ready to go back in congratulate Sirius and Velvet and give Harry a thorough snog. Harry had a family now, she should be happy for him, not moping around fearing what the rest of the world thought. The quote Jasmine the rest of the world could go hang itself. Sucking in a breath Hermione fixed her posture and walked back to the ball, so focused on what lay ahead that she never heard the blundering behind her until it was far too late.

As the breath was stolen from her she winced as her back hit the cold hard stone of the courtyard, pressed hard against the unyielding stone. She looked up, stars dancing in front of her vision, to see red hair framing a a pair of angry blue eyes.

"Ronald" Hermione said stiffly, wishing that she hadn't left her wand in her dorm room.

Ron's normally ice blue eyes had darkened to an angry shade and he was breathing heavily as he faced Hermione, his arms pinning her wrists to the wall. "Why Hermione?" He said eventually, sounding... lost almost.

Hermione said nothing her eyes boring into his thinking before she spoke. When she did speak her voice was an cold, venomous hiss. "Let go of me Ronald, or you'll regret it"

"Why, you haven't got your wand and your precious Harry isn't around either. Now answer my question" Ron said, his lips curled into a sneer.

"Because he's Harry" she said simply.

"What, just because he's the bloody boy-who-lived, rich and famous? I guess you just are a gold digger then aren't you?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed "wrong. It wasn't the boy-who-lived I fell in love with Ron. It was Harry. Just Harry, no strings, nothing. Just him"

Ron let her go, his face darkening and Hermione saw, with a jolt of fear, his wand in his hand, the tip glowing with the precursor to a spell. "WHY!" Ron roared, his wand shaking in her direction "WHY HIM!! WHY?! THE BASTARDS NOT EVEN HUMAN -"

Ron's words were cut off in a rush of red. A blur connected with the red heads thick jaw sending him reeling and staggering several steps, his wand hitting the floor with a clatter. Still reeling from the earlier blow, Ron never stood a chance against the follow up blow. A rushed image, a swirl of red and gold and Ron was slammed against the wall with a bone-sickening crunch. The image solidified and Hermione gasped. A hand, large enough to cover Ron's entire chest, had him pinned up against the wall. A hand she knew well. Harry's right hand. It was extended, looking slightly pale and translucent. It didn't make the image any less effective, as Ron was dangling several feet from the floor, this giant scaled hand pinning him to the wall.

"Never, _ever, ever_ touch Hermione again like that Ron. I, as her bond partner, have the right to defend her in anyway that I see fit. Is that clear Ron?" Harry's right arm was extended his hand held in the same posture as the ghostly image dangling Ron like a worm from a hook. His was contorted by anger, his face blazing with a anger, an anger for her that made a primal fire burn in the pit of Hermione's stomach.

Harry walked closer to Ron, his arm shining with an internal light. "Ron... because you were once my friend I am giving you once chance and this once chance only, so listen" Harry's hand curled into a fist and he brought it close, Ron's face inches from his, still being held by this monstrous hand. Harry's voice dropped to a dangerous whisper, but Hermione heard every word. "Ron... one chance. Hermione is mine and I am hers. Everyday I ask myself, what did I do to deserve her? And do you know what Ron, I don't know. But I have her and she has me. So I leave you with this one last piece of advice Ron. Think of it as... healthy advice"

Harry's voice carried a dangerous lilt to it. "You touch Hermione like that ever again, and I will dismember you limb from limb myself, the burn you to ashes and throw you over some lonely cliffs." Harry looked at Ron dead on and the red head couldn't match the gaze and looked at the floor. Harry dropped him, the image retracting back into him, Ron whimpering as he hit the floor, spitting blood, a white tooth, bouncing as it hit the floor. Harry turned, scooped Ron's wand from the floor and threw it into the darkness. "Come on Hermione. Sirius and Velvet are waiting for us" Taking Hermione by the hand, he failed to notice her dazed look. She had one set of words revolving around her head.

"_I am hers and she is mine" _Those words were spinning around her and she felt something within her snap as they passed through the inner courtyard. She slammed Harry against the wall, being vaguely aware of his 'oomph' as she attacked his lips. "Say it Harry!" She hissed, after pulling back for air.

"Say what?"

"what you said to Ron" She said, her voice husky, her eyes gone nearly peat black with some unknown, new foreign emotion.

Harry clicked "You are mine and I am your Hermione. Always" He said, his voice dropping as he responded to the mood. His lips claimed hers and she mewed into his mouth, as her dress rippled as Harry's hands inched up her thighs. A gasp ripped it's way from her throat and a feral growl issued from Harry. Her mouth was hung open in a 'o' as she felt his fingers gently stroke her most intimate of places.

"Harry" she whimpered as she felt herself being pinned against the wall. His magical left hand fingers stroked her through her knickers, circling the little nub above her folds, one finger stroking her folds. She felt one finger peel back her knickers and delve into her virgin folds. So many new sensations made her knees tremble and as she felt her body focus on one single point in her body she was vaguely aware of her keening cry of "H-h-haaarrry!" as she felt her walls convulse and clench around Harry's finger, her body shaking with the intensity of the release.

She fell limp in Harry's arms and sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. "That was... I don't even know the words to describe it!" Harry smiled, not saying anything, taking his finger and slowly sucking it. Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head "Harry!" she hissed "Did you really have to do that?"

He leant in even closer, a wicked grin on his face as he said "But you taste so sweet my Hermione... I couldn't resist"

Hermione felt her breathing speed up again, that new, but old feeling beginning to creep back. She growled at Harry "Come on... we need to get back... before the others figure out where and _what _we were doing" She felt, but didn't hear Harry's chuckle, all the way back to the ball, where they celebrated Sirius's and Velvet's engagement till the wee hours.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

But not everyone had such good intentions at the ball. Draco had also been lying in wait for Hermione, but the patrolling Zariss and Jade had put an end to his intentions. Zariss had been carrying Jade, when she plummeted onto the blonde, hypnotizing him with her gaze and making him cha-cha into the girls toilets. It kept him out of the way for the rest of the evening and Jade was very happy with herself. Until she found out about Ron, but by then, Harry had dealt with him, and made her Hermione safe and sound. Her mama. Sitting on the rafters, she saw the smallest red-head and her date leave the hall, the girls date seeming nervous. Sensing nothing amiss, she turned her namesake eyes onto the hall, watching the joyful celebrations.

It was to be her biggest mistake of the evening.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Neville and Ginny came out into the hall and Neville slapped himself on the head. "I'm sorry Ginny. I got you a present but I left it in my trunk..."

The pudgy boy looked so miserable, that Ginny softened. "That's alright Neville, go up and get it. I'll wait for you in the common room" Sighing with thanks the boy took his date up to the common room and then walked up the stairs into the boy's dorms. He looked around, his eyes narrowing as he checked the room. The room was empty. Grabbing his trunk, he opened the trunk, revealing a set of stairs. He stepped down into the trunk, revealing a set of doors. He placed his hand against one door and it opened into a prison cell. On one side of the bars sat rows and rows of murky, mud brown coloured potion. On the other side of the bars stood a thin and dishevelled Neville Longbottom.

The other Neville smiled as his features distorted and bubbled into the form of Benjamin Yaxley. He smirked and ran a hand over his face "Got here just in time, Longbottom. I swear your personality is contagious, I almost forgot the time and then I misjudged the potion I'd need!" He smiled and swallowed one of the potion bottles in one swig, shuddering as he did. "Ugh, eau de Longbottom. Tastes like earth and mulch." The images of the pale, slightly blond man shimmered and bubbled once more turning back into the slightly chubby features of Neville. "What? Not feeling talkative tonight?" Yaxley taunted, leaning against the bars as Neville looked at him blankly.

"I hate you" The boy said flatly, his eyes dead "I'll kill you when I get out" he promised as Yaxley shuddered under the blank, cold gaze from the other side of the bars.

"Well anyway kid. I have a date with that red head... and she has a date with my imperio" Yaxley chuckled as he walked away. "Oh and Neville for that threat..."

"_CRUCIO!!" _The boy didn't even scream, just lay there, shaking and Yaxley felt his euphoria of the spell vanish. Giving a snarl he clomped up the stairs, came out of the trunk with a small box, and went down into the common room. The room was empty. Smiling sickly as Ginny's back was turned he raised his wand and whispered one word _"Imperio" _he couldn't see her eyes but he knew they had a glazed look. "Turn around" He commanded. She did. A lecherous grin stole it's way across his face, looking oddly out of place on the placid Neville's face. Sitting down on the sofa, casting notice me not charms, and locking and silencing the door for good measure, he knew he would not be disturbed for a long while, as the others were still at the ball. Shrugging out of his trousers, he lowered his boxers, looked at the blank Ginny and said one word.

"Strip"

Sometimes it was good to be bad...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

And that's that chappie. Next chapter, Christmas, Hermione has some information on her heritage and we see some general fluff.

And on the Tonks front it will eventually be Remus/Tonks but not before she goes through a roller coaster...

R and R please!!


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas

AN: Sorry about the long wait, but things have been hectic. *Grovels* But I'm back now, so on with the show!

HPHPHP

Chapter 15: Christmas

_Romania: Dragon caverns_

A procession of small dragons was making their way into the tunnels, leading into the caverns. Small, the largest being the same size as a small bus they were all black in various shades, with golden markings adorning them. The procession only numbered around twenty in total, a small gathering. A dragon the size of the large German shepherd, with bright amber eyes, led them.

These dragons were known as the outcasts, or the _Zadanasun _in the draconic tongue. They were part of the clan in the tunnels, but they were nomads by nature, wandering to a fro, only returning to important events, such as the lunar festival. Most were looking forward to relaxing and enjoying a bit of a party. One, however, was not. The lead dragon Snow had been summoned back and he was not happy about it. It meant something was happening and that something was quite big. He didn't like big things, as no doubt, they'd want his clan to do the dirty work and he was loathe to put his family in danger for the people who had declared them outcast in the first place.

"Answering the summons then Snow?" A musical voice asked "I thought you would've ignored them just out of spite" Jaziz spoke, stepping from the shadows.

The procession stopped as Snow flicked an ear in signal "I answered" he said sourly, his amber eyes boring into the spell dragon's form. "Tartarus" he said curtly, as another dragon stepped up to him "Take the rest of the clan back to the cave we used last year, I'll catch up shortly" He said. Tartarus gave a brief nod and led the rest of them off, leaving Snow and Jaziz alone in the tunnel. There was silence for a beat. "What do they want?" Snow asked harshly, his voice laden with scorn.

Jaziz cocked an eye ridge "Straight to the point then eh?"

"I don't like to beat around the bush" Snow replied tartly.

"I see" Jaziz said slowly, stretching her small form. "The heir has been found," She said bluntly. There was no discernable reaction from Snow, apart from a narrowing of his eyes.

"I see," He said finally, pursing his lips. "And what does that have to do with me and my clan?"

"I'm asking, and Grace is asking for you to attend council"

Snow laughed, long and loud, the sound bouncing off the tunnels walls. "Attend council? I'd be hung, drawn and the burned alive for defiling that place with my very presence!"

Jaziz sighed, "What's life without a little risk?"

"It's a risk when I've been branded a traitor and a murderer" Snow responded flatly. "The council doesn't like me. I was stripped of my title and my position after killing my traitor of a wife and friend." He said with a snarl.

Jaziz raised one claw beseechingly "I mean no harm Snow, but you are a warrior, an assassin. War is coming, make no mistake. We, as a race, need every advantage we can get."

"So you'd use my clan then? Spies, sneaks and assassins? No. We've been used enough as it is"

"I'm not asking for your services" Jaziz said calmly. "I'm just asking you to present yourself at council, give opinions on what can be done. I'm offering you a chance to re-enter our society Snow, don't you want that for your clan?"

"I hate you" The words were low and bitter "How dare you use my clan, the only family I have against me." Snow hissed, his eyes gleaming "Fine, fine. I'll come to council" he all but spat the last word. "I'll be there and we'll see what happens…"

"Thank you"

Snow began to walk away and the turned, all Jaziz could see were his eyes, glowing faintly in the dark. "And if my clan gets hurt, I'll claim my payment, scale by scale from you spell dragon…"

Jaziz swallowed as he left. Snow was once a brilliant dragon, famed for his quick mind, logic and thinking. He was outcast, granted the powers of shadows and darkness when he killed his own wife, his former best friend and unborn child, when she left him for his long time friend. He did not repent or even plead guilty. In fact during his trial he only said five words.

"They got what they deserved"

Snow's threat was very real. If any harm came to his clan, Jaziz would pay. Trembling slightly, Jaziz made her way towards the council room, waiting for the meeting…

HPHPHPHPH

"What did she want?" Were the first words from Tartarus's mouth.

Snow sighed, looking at his small clan, who were making places to sleep, before the festivities began. "I've been summoned to council" he said softly, cursing under his breath.

"Council?" Tartarus blurted "but…"

"I know" Snow said "But I must still go… things are moving I need to see what will happen and how that will affect us as a clan. If I don't do anything now, we'll be press ganged for our services, send on suicide missions. I don't want that for any of us. If I can step in now, feel the flow of things, then maybe I can stop that. Or slow it down at least." Snow sighed "That dragoness is canny. She put me in a right spot and now I have no choice…"

Snow turned to leave and then at the exit looked at his right hand dragon "If I don't come back Tartarus" he said softly "Get them out of here, quickly, and far away. Understand?"

A brief nod was all Snow needed and he left, a voice calling to him "Be safe brother…"

"You too brother…" he whispered…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The council meeting had begun and Jaziz watched with awe, as mighty dragons, from far flung lands argued about what was to happen next.

Some thought she mad, others advocated caution, whilst others said to strike now. It was all fascinating chaos. Well, controlled chaos.

Until Snow stepped in. The first dragon to see him was one of the worst to spot him. The father of the dragoness he had killed. "YOU!" the bellow stopped all the arguing and heads swiveled on long necks to see the offender. The hall was silent.

"Yes… me" Snow said softly, walking into the middle of the floor, his dark, sleek head held high.

Murmurs erupted around the room. "What is he… this filth doing here" The words were hissed and dangerous.

"Because I asked him to" The heiress said daring any drake to look her in the eyes and hold in.

"Why? Why this murdering scum?" Razail, leader of the American dragons asked, pounding his claw on the hard stone.

"Because this murdering scum has a solution to your bickering" Snow retorted, his voice laced with acid. "You're all arguing like small children, and I for one, cannot believe I once partook in this"

Angry cries sprang around the room; oaths being sworn and calls for the traitor to die were being heard.

"SILENCE!" The heiress's massive roar caught the room's attention and every head turned in her direction. "Are we not hereto discuss, not argue like mindless insects? I say we hear Snow out. Although his crimes were and still are a wound to some, I say we listen. The were guild can wait." Her words were final and the heads turned back, resentfully towards Snow. "You may continue"

Snow swallowed, his nerves bristling. The talk of were guild had made him nervous. If some dragons wanted blood, they would try and get it. "I…I" He paused, gathered his thoughts. "You all talk as if he has already been found, marked. He may have already been so, I'm not that far up to speed with current events. Either way, I shall shadow him, divine his motives, and scout the enemy and assist him in anyway shape or form. I am aware someone has been assigned to the heir, to protect and track him but I shall shadow and aid him. A spy… an assassin if needed" There were murmurs of assent and nods coming from the various dragons.

"Then it is agreed?" The heiress said, looking at various nodding heads. "Then so be it" she fixed Snow with her amber gaze "Snow, you shall go with Jaziz here and monitor the heir. Whilst she is passive in her role, you shall be more forward in your role. Offer him training, stealth and combat, and put ANY threats against him down. You are authorized to use lethal force Snow. This is our life, our heritage, our culture on the line." She sighed and phrased her next sentence with care "Snow… any threat to him must be terminated. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Then go Snow, and do your duty to your clan and to your people" she said her gaze never faltering.

Snow dipped his head once in acknowledgement and vanished on the spot, the space where he once was shimmering like a heat haze.

"This meeting is adjourned. I'll see you all for the festivities tonight Drakes and Drakka" The Heiress turned and left, the other high ranking members of the council filing from their seats. The heiress turned as she came into her private quarters. "Well Jaziz… your reaction?"

"The council will follow your lead Grace" Jaziz said finally, her eyes darting to the side, were Zariss had just come into the room.

"Jaziz!" he said smiling, "The council went well, the serpents are happy with the news. I can't tell how some of them might swing though. Nagini's old clan are swinging towards the dark though in her absence. She might have been the leader of the venomers, but she could keep them in line at least" Zariss said, hanging his head.

"The venomers have always been one of the more extreme clans. Nagini kept them in line. But alas her disappearance has altered the balance of power. You did your best Zariss"

"Thank you heiress" Zariss said, dipping his head in acknowledgement.

Grace swung her head down towards Jaziz. "You aren't happy" she said bluntly.

Jaziz shifted and looked downwards guiltily. "I don't like the idea of Snow being around. He's dangerous…"

"The same could be said about Cynder, the drake you share your love with but some would say the same about him, like some would say about Snow. Snow is a bitter, twisted individual but a spark of nobility still burns within his dark heart. He will do what is right. It might not be in the right method, but it will be right. I to have more than enough reasons to hate him but when the heart is spurned, one can do many things both good and evil. You don't have to like him little one, but at least work with him. That is all I ask" Grace said her tone even and light.

Jaziz nodded once "Then that is what I shall do"

"Very well, you two go, enjoy 'Christmas' with the heir and his family and enjoy yourselves. I expect you to be back for the festivities though"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Jaziz said smiling. "Will mother be there?"

"Yes, Charity will be there" Grace said, a smile in her eyes. "Now go… enjoy yourselves!"

The two youngsters needed no more prompting and promptly left in a flurry of wings and feathers. Grace watched them go and smiled at the exuberance of youth…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP.

Snow returned to the outcasts temporary lair, and quickly summoned Tartarus. "Tartarus, I'm leaving. I've been given a charge and I'm following it." Seeing his second open his mouth, Snow overrode him "Grace herself charged me with it, and I have no intentions of letting her use the rest of the clan. This is for the best Tartarus. I don't like it but I'll do it. For the clan"

"For the clan" Tartarus echoed.

Snow snapped his head towards the rest of the clan. "Verity!" he yelled as a smaller dragon looked in his direction and came over to him.

"Yes sir?" She said, standing ramrod straight.

"don't tense up" Snow said, "I'm not going to rip your throat out" he said. Verity relaxed a touch as Snow looked pensive for a moment. "Do you remember that raid on those iron dwarves we carried out a year ago?"

"Yes, I remember that, made a tidy profit" The dragoness said.

"Hmm, we did." Snow said "we also retrieved some strange ore. Do you still have it?"

"Yes" Verity said "But I don't have the tools to work it…

Snow sighed "Then take two others, as protection, and go to that lava dragon your friendly with." Verity opened her mouth and Snow sighed "Don't. I know your friendly with him. I don't mind."

"Then what do you want with the metal?"

Snow considered for a few moments. "Forge it into a weapon, a weapon a human can use…"

"A human? You mean…"

"Yes, I mean the heir has been found. Go, forge something powerful, so that we may no longer be outcast. GO!" Verity spun on her heel, barking something at to younger but larger dragons and they got their gear and hustled into the tunnels at a fair lick. Snow watched them go. "The clans under your command now Tartarus…" Snow vanished on the spot, his voice coming from further back in the cave "And brother…if I don't come back… you know what to do"

"Aye brother I do"

"Good. Then I shall leave…"

"God speed brother" Tartarus whispered as the light footfalls of Snow left down the tunnel. "God speed…"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Potter manor_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The hands covering Harry's eyes vanished as they spoke. He blinked once, his eyes adjusting to the light filtering back in once more. Harry looked around, his mouth agape. Remus, Tonk's, Charles, Charlie, Jasmine and Thalron were all standing in an opulent hall way, Christmas trees, lights, tinsel, mistletoe and holly all in a vibrant explosion on the senses. Harry turned and looked at the grinning Hermione and Sirius.

"Did you do this?" Harry asked.

Hermione laughed and Sirius smiled. "No, I hired Remus to do the place up. It was in a awful state, age and disrepair. Paid well for it too"

"What?!" The werewolf cried? "I WAS PAID!?!"

"Yes paid" Sirius said with a wolfish grin. "just shy over twenty thousand galleons. Merry Christmas Moony"

Remus fainted with a bang on the floor. "Twenty thousand?" Tonk's asked, looking at the prone werewolf.

"Yes"

"Isn't that a little bit excessive?"

Sirius smiled "Not for one of my best friends who sometimes had less than two knuts to rub together." He pointed his wand at the werewolf and muttered a quite spell, soaking the werewolf with a jet of water. Remus came to, sputtering water and looked at Sirius as Velvet stepped into the room, giving Sirius a kiss.

"Lunch is ready" She said, smiling as the group looked at her as she led them into the dining room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Outside_

Outside Snow watched the humans (and two dragons in disguise) and snorted. It had been easy, too easy to find the heir. All he had to do was follow Jaziz, who was now acting as 'Jasmine'. Laughing to himself, he watched the humans make merry and laugh and eat. Memories surfaced, bittersweet memories that he no longer wanted. Shaking his head he tired to forget them, only to slide into another memory, one that would be forever engrained with him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Somewhere in eastern Europe, seventeen years ago._

_It was raining. Not light rain, it was as if the floodgates of heaven had opened up, soaking Snow to the bone. The rain had washed the scent trail away, but Snow knew that they were nearby. He knew._

_The end was near for the traitorous pair, they would pay with their lives for their betrayal. Either way, it mattered little to him, for even if he didn't find them in time, no doubt the ikkela, the hunters, would find them and… 'judge' them._

_They would be dead either way._

_Snow followed the path leading up the mountainside, the rain now interspersed with rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightening. His blood boiled as he remembered finding an empty cave, going to see his best friend only to comfort his distraught wife. It was beyond forgiving._

_His blood boiling his eyes flashed darkly, his heart pounding as he turned one final, sharp corner. _

_There they stood, drenched to the bones as well. Zzask his one time friend, a bulky dragon, larger than him, moss green in colour, with friendly brown eyes and there, next to him, smaller in stature, a light blue in colour was his ex-wife. Ceeli. Delicate, but beautiful, her pink eyes were constantly darting around. They saw Snow, and the blood drained from her face. "Zzask!" She cried. "The ikkela have found us!"_

_Zzask whipped round and placed himself in front of Ceeli. "Run love. I'll protect you"_

_Snow laughed, a high bitter sound, one that bounced round the area. "Love?" he asked sneering "Shouldn't traitor, or deserter, or oath-breaker be a better fit?"_

"_Snow…" Zzask whispered, looking at his friend. "Is… is that you?"_

"_Of course it is" Snow said, taking a step forward a sick grin on his face. "Just with a few… changes…" he said sniggering. _

_Ceeli gasped from behind Zzask's bulk. "You… no, oh you didn't…" Her voice sounded almost pitying._

"_I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" Snow roared, spittle flying from his mouth. "I just took a leaf from your book… darling" he spat. "I just forsook my own oath… to my element" _

_Zzask and Ceeli took another step back. "You… you betrayed your own element?"_

"_Why should I be loyal when all it has done has bring me pain! If I wasn't who I am, I would've been normal, not pressured by my grand-dam, or things… things I can't do expected of me? All I ever wanted was a family…" There was a pause for a minute, the rain disguising Snow's tears. He looked back up at the pair his voice low and deadly._

"_And you took that dream away from me!" That was all the warning they got, as he leapt at them, leaving a gash on Zzask's back as he leapt at his former wife, his fangs and claws bared to tear her throat out. Ceeli's eyes widened as he drew nearer, at the last second, Zzask intervening a vine erupting from the ground, wrapping around Snow's hindquarters and yanking him away._

_Rolling across the floor, Snow savagely tore the constricting vine away from his legs, grinning as Zzask flinched. "Hurting?" Snow asked, a feral grin on his features, as the two circled each other, each trying to find a weakness. Snow was nimbler, Zzask could just crush him with his build. _

_Zzask just shook his head. "Snow… we're friends! Why this madness, this anger?"_

_Snow snarled "wrong. We were once friends. You know I had to comfort Alin? SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU LEFT HER!" _

_Zzask flinched "Love can hurt, and I'm sorry that I hurt her… but…"_

"_BUT NOTHING!" Snow roared "You betrayed your oaths, the most sacred ones to our kind! You don't deserve anything, much less life! Even if I don't kill you, the ikkela will"_

"_You'd kill me Snow? After all those years spent together as friends?"_

_Amber eyes met brown for several seconds "Aye" Snow said "I would" and then he moved, darting through Zzasks legs, tearing at his hamstrings as he passed through. A screech of pain and a thud as Zzask's bulk hit the floor. Snow stood over him, Zzask's blood running from his mouth, staining his black scales. "And now it ends… a pity that you fell for empty promises and flirty looks" Snow snarled and raised a paw, his claws extended for the killing blow. A blur intercepted his movement, Ceelie tackling him to the floor._

"_RUN ZZASK!" she screamed as she wrestled with Snow, she lifted her head, her golden ridge of scales shining in the sun for the briefest moment as she cried to her lover…_

_Her throat was torn out in a gush of crimson, spilling on the wet floor, being washed away by the downpour, rivulets of red running off the mountainside. "NOOO!" Zzask's anguished scream echoed round the small plateau, as his love slumped to the floor, he elegant throat torn out. Snow stood, her blood all over him, staining his face a dark crimson. Snow smiled darkly, "She always was a bit impetuous" He spared a look back at his ex-wife's corpse, now rapidly cooling in the rain. He looked at Zzask, who was weeping in the dying rain. Snow strode over to him. "No final words" He said softly "There's only one person you want to say them too and you can't…" he said, pouring salt in the proverbial wound. Zzask looked at him and Snow smiled once. "Goodbye"._

_And he tore Zzask's throat out too. Blood covered and soaked to the bone, Snow turned to leave. "Mama? Papa?" a small voice asked. Snow turned, to find a dragon, a mere hatchling, that looked like a cross between Ceeli and Zzask. He had Zzask's muscles and stature but Ceeli's hue and element. Snow felt the bile rise in his throat. A hybrid. They had broken another law. The hatchling looked at Snow, covered in blood, and the corpses of his parents on the floor. Understanding dawned in the little ones eyes as tears flowed "Why?" was all he asked as he looked at the corpses._

"_Because they betrayed me little one" Snow said as turned and took flight, leaving the hatchling alone, cold and hunted by the ikkela. He never looked back, even as the wails of the hatchling reached him in flight. He did nothing… just left it in the cold to die…_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Present day_

Snow shook himself out of the memory and smiled grimly. It was done now and held no regrets…

Not a single one…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Inside_

Now that lunch was over with the group trooped into the living room, finding two familiar portraits, smiling at them. "Mum! Dad!" Harry said, smiling widely. The portraits smiled at him as they held each other in the frame.

"Son" They said in unison, looking at him, smiling gently. "Merry Christmas"

"Thank you" Harry said softly, smiling gently.

"Enough chit-chat!" James said, grinning widely, "Open the presents!"

Laughing, the odd family arranged themselves in various chairs, or on the floor. Harry sat between Hermione's legs, her hand tangling in his messy hair. Presents were passed around, various 'thank you's' and the like being passed around. Jaziz stepped forward and smiled "Thank you for inviting me Harry" She said, passing him a small present. "This was given to me when I was very young and I knew that I would never need it… but now I know that you do" She said. Taking the gift, Harry unwrapped it, revealing a small black box, like a jewelers ring box. Opening it, a small glimmering horn lay on black wool.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking at the delicate horn.

"That" Jaziz said smiling "Is a dragons hatching horn. They use it to break through their eggs at birth. They're usually lost afterwards, getting scraped off as the hatchlings grow." Jaziz smiled fondly for a moment "The horn acts as a focal point for magic. Attach it to the end of your wand and your spells will be more powerful, more precise."

Velvet looked at Jaziz shrewdly. "You were given this? Why didn't you use it?"

"Because I was too young at the time and some part in me knew, that it wasn't for me. As I developed my gifts I knew what I was feeling was the beginning of my sight" Jaziz said smoothly. "Use it well Harry"

Thalron stepped forward. "I must make this short… Jaziz and myself have other obligations…" Coughing slightly, he reached behind himself and opened a small black case that stood up, becoming the size of an average doorway, and then opening across with a creak. "Now… my family name is Smith… Ring any bells Sirius?" He asked, as the animagus looked sharply at him. "Come all of you… step inside to my vault…"

The others followed him, somewhat carefully, into a room that was much larger than you would have thought. Magic was useful…

Racks and racks of weapons stretched before the eye, all sizes and shapes, dirks, claymores, broadswords, Damascus blades, rapiers, sabers and many more that couldn't be named. Thalron smiled broadly "This is where I keep heir loomed weapons and other special projects. Take a look around and if anything calls out to you… call me"

Still slightly dazed, the group split u into pairs, Velvet and Sirius, Harry and Hermione, Tonks and Remus, and Jaziz wandered with Thalron. "What are you playing at?" she murmured to him as they walked down the aisles.

"I could say the same to you my dear Jazz" He said "Gifting him with your hatching horn? That will give him a boost in power…"

Jaziz just punched him lightly on the arm. A yell interrupted any further conversation between the two. Tonks was holding a slim dirk, shimmering with many colors. "It… just feels right… it fits!" she said, turning the weapon in her hand.

"Ah" Thalron said, looking at the blade "A Black heirloom I believe, a weapon that suits you, with it's changing state" Nothing more was said and the pair walked on.

Sirius was holding an elegant saber, lean and graceful, like himself. "I know this sword, it was above the mantle piece in my old home. It disappeared when my father died…"

"And now it is reclaimed" Thalron said shortly, patting the human on the back. Velvet claimed a set of short, lethal looking daggers, whilst Remus found himself the proud owner of a bastard sword, edged with werewolf teeth.

Hermione, thinking how ugly most of the swords were, was quite content with just wandering the halls. The pair came upon a gap in the room, with a raised pedestal. On it, there were three blades. A rapier, elegant, smooth, deadly. To it's right was a half-length sword, that looked dull almost. It shined, clean, but it looked like it lacked the killer edge of the others. The last sword was a pair, blue in color, looking oddly similar to the rapier, but with it's own flair, with a pair of ravens decorating the hilts. She felt drawn to the one in the middle, and she, almost in a dream, took the long rapier down from the stand, and ran her hand over it. It felt… familiar.

"And my suspicions are confirmed…" Thalrons voice cause her to whip round, sword in the ready pose, before she even knew what she was doing. Thalron chuckled "And that confirms it even more. It appears that blade has found its mistress… treat it well…" he said, smiling mysteriously. Looking at Harry he asked "Found anything?"

Harry shook his head in the negative, and they walked out of the box, as Thalron looked at his watch. "Jasmine" he said, "We need to fly. The festivities start in an hour" Saying their goodbyes the pair left, leaving the new potters and blacks having a very festive, merry Christmas…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sorry for the delay, but tings got on top of me. And I got addicted to WoW.

I don't like this chapter, but oh well.

Next chapter: Harry gets a hand from 'Neville' and Harry, figuring out the clue, begins to plot.


End file.
